Completely Forbidden
by RUMad
Summary: Three vampires show up in Lima and make some forbidden friends. But thats just the start of their story, they could never had imagined what fate had planned for them. Completely AU, OOC and weird. werewolves and vampires. Many pairings. First Fic
1. Returning home

**Author's notes: This is completely AU (well duh: it's supernatural) and the characters are completely out of character, later there are some of my own characters but I'm the worst at coming up with names.**

**: I started writing this about a month ago but decided not to post it until now, my writing skills aren't all that so forgive me. I've technically completed it but I'm yet to type it up and edit bits so I plan on posting chapters gradually (but I might get bored and post more than one at a time) **

**: First couple of chapters might seem a bit slow because there is a lot of explanation in them but I've tried to keep it entertaining.**

**: There's quite a few pairings I don't want to give them away in this authors note but I will say one of them is a bit odd (to me) but I wanted to just go with something a bit different**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (now reading back what I've written I realise a few bits seem similar to stuff I've read (This was completely unintentional) only the main pairings and supernatural theme were intended similarities: so again forgive me (please)) **

**Posted: 24/6/11**

Returning Home

"How long has it been, since you've been back?" A blonde boy who looked to be in his teens, asked from the back of the red jeep

"37 years" a short haired blonde girl simply answered

"Both you and Brittany?"

"Yeah, both of us" she answered again glancing at the long haired blonde girl sleeping soundly in the passenger seat.

They pulled into a driveway. The driver switched of the ignition and looked up at the house in front of her.

"Are your parents here?" the boy asked again

"No the last time they were here I think was… 20ish years ago and they stayed for the usual 4 years" she then sighed and stayed silent. He reached forward and placed his hand gently on her shoulder,

"Are you okay Quinn?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sam, just… this is where it all started for me, where I found out that the subject of many horror films and a novel was real, was me"

"Quinn, it's not a bad thing, what we are, not always" his voice faded at the end.

She turned in her seat and smiled at him "I know, if it weren't for you and Brit I'd feel so alone, this is my third time here, makes me realise I'm nearing 90, I know I have an eternity ahead of me, but I hoped I would have found my 'one' by now"

"Hey, its okay, that's why we're here right, you said you saw and felt it in a vision that your one was close, that's why we chose to come here, besides I haven't found my match yet"

"Sam your half my age, 43, right?"

He nodded "well what Brit, she hasn't either".

The girl just mentioned stirred in her seat

"Hey B we're here" Quinn spoke softly and the girl opened her eyes and stretched in her seat before looking at both her companions

"Good I'm hungry"

"Ok we'll unpack the car then we'll go searching okay?" Quinn spoke softly again, Quinn was the leader of the small group.

The three blonde vampires entered the house, the air was stale from age, and it had been empty for some time. They would be starting their junior year and William McKinley high school; they didn't feel like being freshmen again. The three were technically 18 in appearance but they could get away with being as young as 14. They kept moving to retake high school. They usually got part time jobs to help pass time and help with the little money they needed. They didn't buy much food as they didn't eat it although they did from time to time if they felt like it. Throughout there years they had bought many apartments and houses and they moved from place to place and back again over time, when they wouldn't be recognised. That evening they hunted for animal blood, over time their species had become complex. The 3 blondes in particular where the strongest type in their species they were also the rarest sub-species, the species as a whole started out the same but quickly evolved. These 3 could shift with ease, they also didn't change in appearance much when they'd shift; they would just produce wings and fangs but the rest of their body's would remain the same. In their human appearance (which they carried through to their vampire form) they had increased strength and stamina and better reflexes, they weren't that much faster than an average human on their feet but they made up for it in their other skills. They were also the only type of vampires that had eternal life.

The most common of the sub-species would change into a horrifying unimaginable monster. These where feared by many super naturals including the other vampires, so they were cast out. There were also within the race (the weakest of all the vampires) a group that would change into an actual bat.

"How long since you last saw your parents Q?" Sam asked

"Well they were here the last time me and Brit were here, so 38/39 years ago" they were sitting in the front room gradually growing tired. Brittany was already asleep again, curled up on the sofa next to Quinn. She'd been having a lot of visions lately and they caused her to feel sleepy after. Sam and Quinn were sure that even though they had all had visions telling them their match was in Lima, Brittany's visions were stronger so even if Sam and Quinn didn't find their 'ones' they hoped at least Brittany could.

"I think we should get some sleep now" Quinn suggested

"Yeah, we should get an early start tomorrow, start of a new year an all that" Sam yawned before standing up then moving over to Brittany and picking her up and taking her upstairs to her bed. Quinn and Sam shared a goodnight hug before heading to their respective bedrooms. They had just finished junior year at a different high school so it was easier to transfer straight over and start senior year, then they planned to hang around town for a few more years with basic jobs as they decided they needed a break from school.

Quinn was glad she had Sam, he was a brother to her and Brittany, and she felt safer because of him. Brittany was a great friend and she wasn't stupid but sometimes she could be delicate especially when she switched to her human state of mind and she needed people to protect her. Quinn just hoped that when her oldest friend found her match that this person could handle and take care and respect Brittany because she could be broken so easily.

That night all three vampires had visions of their matches (although we'd call them dreams) Quinn was chasing someone or something through a wooded area. Brittany's was similar but whereas Quinn felt desperate curiosity and doubt, Brittany felt free and playful, like her chasing the someone/something was a game. Sam's was different, he was surrounded by people, he was standing a fair distance from a stage, as soon as someone walked out onto the stage the surrounding people raised their arms to cheer and take pictures, Sam lost visual of the person on stage before the vision faded.

Half way across the residential district of Lima; 3 animals stalked into a house and went into separate bedrooms before shifting and dressing, then regrouping in the open plan living room.

"NOAH, SANTANA! I would appreciate it very much if you would STOP laughing at me!" a brunette female exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Rae, but that was hilarious, I don't think I've seen a wolf fall over before. I thought you were always saying how graceful, precise and focused our race is and yet you fall flat on your face" Santana stated still laughing.

"You should have seen your face, for a wolf, it was comical" Puck added.

The girl just crossed her arms and dropped herself onto the sofa. "For your information I was distracted and I tripped over a small tree root… I had another vision"

The 2 other werewolves sympathised, Rachel was in heat and she'd been a werewolf for around 80 years, she got worse every time she was in heat, she wanted desperately to find her mate and the visions had increased lately. At the very beginning her visions left her excited and hopeful thinking she'd find her mate soon, then she was left disappointed, it had been 28 years since the start of these visions so no wonder she was disappointed. Now she was just left feeling anxious and worried, something wasn't right about whom she was being told her mate was.

"It'll be okay Rae" Santana sat next to her and rubbed her back in comfort.

"No it won't San, these visions tell me Lima so we returned, and yet 3 years later and still nothing"

"It's okay Rae; you have me and puck, so you're not completely alone and you have an eternity ahead of you, we all do"

"But what if I miss them and they grow old and-"

Puck cut her off "Calm down Rae, that won't happen, you'll find them" he tried to reassure her.

Suddenly guilt hit Rachel "I'm so selfish, you guys, San you haven't found your mate, and Noah yours is going out with one of your football friends"

Puck smiled "actually they broke up"

"They did?" this snapped Santana's attention away from comforting Rachel and both girls looked at him intently

"Yeah but I can't pounce on her, and I don't want to be her rebound so I'm going to give her some space"

"Do you think Mike will be upset if you're with his ex?" Santana asked

"Erm that's kind of the least of my worries, I have no idea how Tina will feel about the idea of being with me, then when and if we do get together how will she feel when I tell her I love her and that I'm a werewolf" he finished his rambling breathless.

"Aww come on Noah your being harsh on yourself, since you found Tina, since you knew she was your mate you've changed for the better, she never met the old you, the fake you, where you'd pick up random girls all the time"

"Okay, stop making me feel bad"

"Sorry Noah" she sighed "Come on we should go get some sleep" they all returned to their rooms before hugging goodnight.

Rachel's story was a little complicated. Turns out she was a pack leader, an alpha wolf. When she had her first change she had a growth spurt, she was roughly the same height as Santana now, also when she had her first change she thought it was due to an animal attack. On the night of her first change and her first venture out she met Puck and he helped her grow accustom to her new life style, they've been friends ever since. He was the one who informed her that if her parents weren't werewolves then she must have changed after an animal attack, Later he realised she was an alpha so she must have been born a werewolf like himself, mutts were never alpha material. Her Fathers weren't werewolves so they figured her mother must have been. Noah also sensed she had eternal life also like him. This was always a gift and a curse, Rachel watched her fathers grow old and then they were taken from her. She was glad to have puck and he was grateful for her, now neither of them were alone. He was only 2 years older that her. He had been separated from his mother and younger sister shortly after his first change. They travelled together as best friends, he always told her she was in charge because she was the alpha but she thought it was weird when there was just the 2 of them.

30 years before present day they met Santana in Florida and she'd been with them ever since; Santana had been changed after an animal attack, by a werewolf the same as her new friends, she too now had eternal life as well as the usual attributes; increased stamina, speed (Including increased speed in reflexes), power, strength and the ability to heal wounds quickly. Santana was scared and lonely when they met her, they became her new family and she grew to love them like siblings. When she first changed she was terrified, she told her parents, when they didn't believe her she showed them, they were terrified and told her to leave, they broke her. She had been a strong human being until that day; it took a few years and for Rachel and Puck to gain her trust before that strength came back.

Rachel, Puck and Santana, experienced a few ambushes and animal attacks on their journeys, they knew the outcast vampires were the worst to come across, they might not have been the strongest but they were always made up for it in numbers. They knew vampires were the sworn enemy it was one of the first things Puck was taught and he passed the message along.

After they faced those vampires they decided to do more training, in each of their homes since that ambush they made one room into a training room, now in their Lima home they had a basement fully equipped. They wanted to be at their physical peak in human and wolf form. With Pucks help and motivation the girls ended up quite toned, which didn't go unnoticed by coach Sylvester who turned out was also a werewolf. She wanted to make the alpha head cheerio but she declined preferring to be Santana's second in command.

Puck was now the quarter back and captain of the football team taking the position off of Finn. They had definitely improved since Puck took over but most of the time it seemed Puck was doing all the work (not that he couldn't handle it)

So there they were: 3 werewolves, popular in school, head of the biggest extra-curricular activities or sports and all before their senior year. They were 2 weeks into their senior year (again) and despite the mood set by Rachel that evening, they all still felt like something positive but of epic proportions were going to happen this time. And they wouldn't be disappointed.

**Thanks for getting this far**

**Reviews and your opinions are welcome**


	2. First day

**Here's the second chapter already**

**Posted: 24/6/11**

First day

"Nervous?" Quinn asked Sam "I mean it is your first time here"

"Its fine" he said with a slight chuckle "I have gone to various high schools before" he said in a hushed slightly sarcastic tone. Sam was not born a vampire; he had been in car accident when he was 18 with his parents. Quinn and Brittany had witnessed it and had been the ones to call the ambulance to the scene. Sam's parents died and he was close to it too. When Quinn and Brittany finally got to see him they made a tough decision, that they could have regretted, but they made it anyway. Sam was upset and angry with what they chose for him for about 6 months but he knew they were trying to help when they changed him, he came to appreciate being alive and appreciate what they did, they didn't have to help him but they did anyway and he was eventually thankful.

Quinn and Brittany were born vampires and had grown up together; they had been best friends since the beginning. They learnt about what they were when they turned 13. They had to learn at this age because their parents still looked 18 when they were really around 35-40. It was hard to understand and believe but as they learnt more they liked the idea of what they were better. Both girls like the idea that in their race each vampire found their one match like a true love, like a princess in a fairy tale although they'd quickly say (at the time) they were too old for fairy tales.

The 3 blondes walked out of the reception with their timetables luckily they shared the majority of their classes but the first lesson of the day Quinn was separate from the other two. They started by going to their lockers, they were all next to each other so at least they had a mutual meeting space.

"Oh my god, triplets!" the 3 blondes were facing their lockers when someone approached and stood behind them. They turned synchronised in their movement to face two large boys in letterman jackets holding cups of an icy type slushy drink.

"Welcome to McKin-" they were about to chuck the cups forward but the sentence was cut short and they halted all movement. While they blondes scrunched up their faces in preparation for what they thought was to come.

"Azimio, Karofsky, What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rachel voice rang down the corridor as she and her sidekicks approached. Rachel might not have been head cheerio but she still ruled the school with an iron fist.

"nothing, we were just welcoming the new kids" Karofsky said innocently he went to toss the contents of the cup over the short haired blonde female again but Rachel reacted quickly and the icy goo ended up on Karofsky

"These 3 are off limits, you got that?" she asked as intimidatingly as she possibly could (which in this universe was worse than a normal Santana) Rachel turned to Azimio "got anything to say"

He just stuttered "n-no ma'am"

"What did you just call me?" she yelled, insulted at being called ma'am

"N-nothing" he said before quickly turning and leaving with a slushy stained Karofsky following,

Rachel turned to all 3 blondes but stood opposite the middle one, the girl with short hair. "Sorry about that, the gorillas get a bit out of hand sometime, I'm Rachel and this is Santana and Puck" they both nodded at the 3 opposite them

Quinn smiled "I'm Quinn and this is Brittany and Sam"

"So you're new here" Puck assumed although it was obvious

"Yeah seniors" Sam answered

"Same year as us then" Santana pointed out

The 2 groups looked at each other's timetables. Puck, Sam, Brittany and Santana shared their first class together while Rachel and Quinn shared their first class together, so they split and went in separate directions to their classes. They all got to know each other on the way.

"So Sam do you play football?" Puck broke the ice

"I did but I haven't for a year or so"

"You should try out for the team, we could use more team members, we're not all that good at the moment" Puck added

"That's because you're the only one actually playing" Santana interrupted from behind the two boys, before turning back to talk to Brittany again.

"So do you do any sports or gymnastics or anything?"

"Erm I like dance and I've done some gymnastics"

"You look like you might make a good cheerleader" she paused looking at the other girl, thinking "have we met before"

Brittany looked up at Santana and frowned in thought "I don't think so, but you seem familiar"

"Yeah like in a dream or something, like déjà vu"

Brittany caught Santana off guard by grabbing the back of her neck and kissing her. When they pulled away Brittany looked deep into Santana's eyes before smiling and saying "I thought so" she then skipped into the class room, Santana shook herself from her shocked state before following the blonde girl. Santana felt weird but a good weird, Brittany was a bit weird but she liked her, a lot, she knew what this feeling was and Rachel was going to be mad or jealous (or both); Santana smiled wide, she had just found her mate.

Meanwhile Rachel and Quinn had been strolling to their lesson

"So…" Rachel began trying to think of something to say "Brittany and Sam…?" she trailed off

"Oh, they're my best friends; I've known Brittany since I could walk and Sam about a third of my life. What about Santana and Puck?"

"Sort of similar to you guys; I've known Puck most of my life, I'm the only one that gets away with calling him by his first name: Noah. He treats me like a little sister and I love him like a brother. Santana is a more recent friend in comparison but all three of us are close like family" there was a comfortable silence the last few paces to their class room. "Here we are" _well duh _Rachel felt stupid for pointing out the obvious and not just walking in. Quinn just smiled at her as Rachel looked down at her feet. Rachel looked up to meet Quinn's eyes and now felt a bit awkward; they were just standing outside the class room "erm… we should go in then"

"Of course" Quinn wasn't sure why she felt awkward round the girl all of a sudden, she'd been fine until she looked into Rachel's eyes, they walked into the class room and took seats next to one another. As they were getting their books out of their bags and placing them on the table their fingers brushed against one another. Both girls let out a gasp as a rush of electricity and some other sort of emotion ran through their bodies. They both knew independently what it meant. Rachel knew it meant Quinn was her mate and Quinn knew it mean Rachel was her 'one'. But something wasn't right, they both felt it, it was doubt or dread or maybe a little bit of both. Both girls looked at one another offering a small smile before looking back at their books waiting for the lesson to start.

Later that day the 3 blondes and the 3 brunettes sat together at lunch. It seemed Puck and Sam were forming a friendship already meanwhile Rachel sensed something between Santana and Brittany and yet she was trying to sort out her own emotions, the signs said it was Quinn but something was off she decided to forget it for now, it was giving her a headache. She noticed Puck sulking "Noah, what's wrong?"

"Mike just went over to Tina, he's talking to her"

"Noah has a thing for Tina but until recently she's been with Mike, Noah's friend" Rachel quickly explained to the 3 blondes, she looked over to where Tina was chatting to Mike while she was sitting with Mercedes, Kurt and Artie. "They're just saying 'no hard feelings' Noah, nothing to get worked up over, why don't you talk to her, maybe after glee tonight"

"Wait, how do you know what they're saying?" Sam was curious

"Oh erm I can lip read" Rachel covered quickly, of course being a werewolf, even in her human form; her senses were heightened, so she could easily hear the conversation across the noisy cafeteria. The others five at the table could hear too, of course, anyway.

"What's glee?" Brittany asked turning the others attention back to their own table

"It's a show choir/music club" Santana volunteered the answer "we're part of it with Tina, the 3 sitting with her and the guy that was just talking to her, the one Pucks jealous of" she was rewarded with a glare form Puck "and that freakily tall boy who's sitting with the two arseholes that tried to slushy you earlier he's in the club too"

"But we need more members so it would be great if you joined, although I'd recommend Cheerio's or football as well, glee's fun but it doesn't make you untouchable" Rachel added

Quinn glanced at her two companions before answering "sure we'll think about it"

While they'd been chatting no one noticed Finn Hudson walking towards their table. He approached Quinn offering his hand for her to shake it "Hi I'm Finn Hudson"

She took his hand glancing at the others around the table seeing Puck and Rachel shaking their heads and smirking at Finns 'lameness' and Santana roll her eyes, they all knew what was coming, Quinn looked back at Finn "Quinn Fabray" she greeted politely

"I realise we've just met but erm… would you like to go to dinner with me this Friday, as a date?"

Quinn had to stop herself from answering too quickly; she faked hesitation "err… no thanks"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun, I'll be a perfect gentleman"

"No thanks, I've kind of got my eye on someone else" this wasn't a lie she was interested in Rachel, it's just she didn't know her yet they'd only just met and the situation was a bit confusing and complicated at the moment.

"But-"

"Hey listen up Hudson, she said no, besides she's busy Friday night the 6 of us are having a get together so bye" Puck said waving his hand for Finn to leave. After Finn had left Puck turned to Quinn "sorry I butted in like that"

"No it's fine, he was being persistent and annoying, so thank you" it was quite again "so were you serious about Friday?" she asked

"Yeah, we like you guys so we should hang out at ou- Rachel's house, I'll pick you guys up?

"Okay this is our address" Quinn wrote it down handing it to Puck

"Wait, you're not related but you live together?" Santana asked leaning over to read the address in front of Puck.

"Oh, erm yeah, we don't have our parents around so we live together" Quinn explained

"well I guess we can tell you, we're in the same situation, we all live together too, so it's our house not my house"

"This is really weird, that's a lot of missing parents" Santana pointed out "What's your guy's situation? Like I have no idea about my parents, they could have passed I'm not sure, they kicked me out because of lifestyle thing, Rae's parents passed away and Puck got separated from his mum and sister"

"Oh my parents passed way too, but Britt's and Quinn's are always away"

Rachel took Sam's hand "I'm sorry for your loss" she could understand his situation she had experienced losing both her parents too, of course it had happened many years ago and she was past grieving for them, she didn't know Sam had also lost his parents some time ago, 25 years ago to be more accurate.

That afternoon the newly formed 6 all went to glee club. Mr Schue was surprised to see more people than normal in the room "new members?" he asked

"Not exactly Mr Schuester, they are going to sit in on the meeting to get a feel for it" Rachel answered for them

"Okay, well how about we got to the auditorium and run through 'don't stop believin'"

The 3 werewolves didn't mind the song because they all got a part to sing but it did remind them of losing at regionals the year previous (they had the required number of members but 3 had since left). By Kurt's orders they made it a dressed rehearsal/run through. So they all changed into blue jeans with red tops like the first time they performed it but sang it like they did at regionals. The vampires were impressed; they told the club that they would audition next week giving them time to put together a performance.

**Any thoughts, let me know **


	3. Party

**AN: I don't hate Finn but things aren't going to go well for him in the next two chapters. After that he makes no more appearances**

**Posted: 25/6/11**

Party

The week was successful for the vampires. Both girls were now Cheerio's and Sam made the football team. Luckily for Puck, Sam was pretty good so Puck no longer had to carry the team independently. Actually all 3 werewolves were surprised at their new friends stamina strength and skill, at first they thought they might be were wolves too, but they would have been able to tell for sure. It never occurred to the wolves to be on the lookout for vampires. If they weren't trying to detect them then they couldn't sense them and they weren't looking for this type of vampire, they were always trying to sense the presence of the outcast vampires, they scared them the most. Those vampires had no control once they changed, there was no negotiating with them, they couldn't be reasoned with, and the only way to stop them was to kill them. They had been extra cautious of them since a run in with them in Florida 30 years ago.

It was Friday night, later on in the week Rachel, Santana and Puck decided to invite the entire glee club (even Finn) to try and bond the team better and to better acquaint the group with the 3 newbies. The party had been going for about 2 hours so everyone was relaxed (tipsy) and enjoying themselves. Santana and Brittany had disappeared to the garden (thanks to the telepathic link Rachel was aware of where they had disappeared to and they were just talking)

Meanwhile in the front room Sam felt like Kurt was trying to chat him up until he changed the subject and started saying things like "you don't have to lie to me", "I know when it comes from a bottle" and "that's fake blonde". The truth was that Sam wasn't supposed to be blonde, before the accident and before he was changed his hair had been just a little lighter than Rachel's but when Quinn changed him, changing his DNA, he inherited the gene for blonde hair too, it wasn't usual for that to happen but then again it wasn't completely un heard of.

Sam felt uncomfortable with Kurt, he wasn't gay (he knew this because his visions told him 2 things one was the images of the stage and the second was the fact that the person was female, but like any vampire, when he found his 'one' he would just know) but he wasn't homophobic either, he just felt like Kurt was cornering him, maybe Sam felt that way because he was trying to concentrate on someone else in the room. After seeing the glee club perform on Monday he had an inkling that his one was Mercedes, he liked her anyway even if she wasn't the 'one'. Sam was a bit suspicious though; Brittany hadn't stopped talking about Santana all week so it was pretty obvious that Brittany had most likely found her 'one', and the Quinn was so awkward around Rachel that maybe that meant Quinn had found her match too, so all Sam was now thinking was: _is it really possibly for all three of them to find their match within a week of them arriving in Lima Ohio, in the same school in the same glee club_ Sam was a little sceptical at this.

Sam had zoned out he'd been watching Mercedes while Kurt rambled on about something. Mercedes had been talking to Tina who had walked off to talk to Artie. Pucks face was plastered with jealousy.

"Excuse me Kurt" Sam walked towards Mercedes; passing Puck on the way he gave some friendly encouragement "if you like her, go talk to her before it's too late" he then gave Puck a gentle shove in Tina's direction. Sam continued to walk to Mercedes as Puck started to move towards Tina.

On the other side of the room Quinn had her back against a wall while Finn leant into her, his hand on the wall cornering her.

"How about; you, me, dinner, tomorrow night?"

"No thanks, I already said no remember?"

"Actually Puck answered for you"

"That was after I said no; twice and told you I was interested in someone else" she remained calm and cool when she spoke to him even though he was infuriating her.

"Ugh please don't tell me it's Puck"

She laughed lightly, "no, it's not Puck"

He leaned in closer "is it Sam?"

She laughed slightly more this time "no Sam's like a brother to me" she sighed "look Finn, I don't like you like that and I don't think I ever could so just back off will you" she pushed him away (lightly to her but a shove to him)

He decided to push his luck (although unbeknownst to him he was extremely lucky she hadn't already punched him) He forced his lips on hers then forced his tongue into her mouth, she had an evil thought and followed through on it, she bit down on his tongue hard, causing him to cry out in pain (he was lucky she didn't use her fangs) he pulled away brining his hand over his mouth, blood was running down his chin and was on Quinn's face too. He looked at her horrified she just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you deserved it'. He then stormed from the house hand over his mouth and everyone in the room resumed their conversations not bothered by what had happened, maybe it was because of the alcohol or just they didn't care much for Finn.

Before Finn had made his advance on Quinn and suffered the consequences; Puck had finally approached Tina "hey, I know we don't talk much or anything and you just broke up with Mike but I was wondering if… if you'd like to go on a date… with me?"

Tina looked a bit confused, but Puck had never been nasty to her, in fact he'd even stood up for her before now so she thought about it briefly. "Erm, sure that would be great"

"Really?" she nodded "That's great" he was relieved and now he just had to do his best to not screw it up. They continued light conversation (He even felt himself blushing when she touched his arm) then everyone was silent when Finn screamed. Everyone looking over at the scene weren't really thinking about it, it was just Finn, then they watched him storm out the door and they resumed conversation. Meanwhile in the same space of time Sam had secured himself a date with Mercedes.

After Finn ran from the house Quinn went to the kitchen to clean up. The worst part, she found, with human blood was they tasted the personality of the person, Finn tasted of jealousy, bitterness and arrogance. Rachel was in the kitchen gathering more alcohol and food.

"Whoa, what happened?" Rachel's eyes went wide when she saw the blood around Quinn's mouth. She rushed over grabbing a cloth and walked Quinn to the sink.

Quinn cleaned her face and washed her mouth out before answering calmly like she wasn't affected by the fact there was someone else's blood round her mouth "Finn" she paused her speech to rinse her mouth out again "Finn kissed me, forcefully, and I bit his tongue" Rachel burst out laughing startling Quinn who just looked at her not amused.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Rachel stopped laughing and looked a bit guilty "We should have warned you, he's very pushy, especially with beautiful girls" Rachel sort of let the last bit slip out, she couldn't believe herself, both girls blushed and avoided eye contact

"Its okay, do you think he got the message this time?" Quinn asked laughing lightly

"Judging by the amount of blood, I'd hope so" she chuckled

"It was pretty funny, the look on his face was priceless" they were both laughing now "do you need a hand?" gesturing to the food and drink Rachel had got out

"Yes please, if you don't mind, I'm just taking it through to the front room" the both picked up as much as they could carry, then they heard cat calls and wolf whistles form the front room "we better get out there, we're missing all the fun" Rachel added and they walked in to see Puck and Tina sharing a soft slow first kiss.

They were broken from it when Brittany and Santana entered the room behind Quinn and Rachel and Santana yelled "Finally!" Tina looked to the group then pack at Puck; she blushed then looked to the floor. And the night was still young.

Around 3 in the morning they started dropping like flies, they slept were ever they landed. Santana was wide awake and Rachel was restless so they both decide to go outside, they sat on the grass in the back garden looking up at the moon, it was almost full, it would be in a day or two. They didn't automatically change on a full moon (only on their first ever change) but it was a tradition to do so and meet with other werewolves. Even though Rachel was an alpha and a considerably strong and important one, she wasn't leader at the meetings, a much older (in appearance) wolf, named Markus, was, his way of keeping order in the group was traditional so no one cared to vote him out- Rachel didn't like him, not that she wanted to be the leader at the meetings because they weren't a pack, they all belonged to their own packs these meetings were quite literally just that, a way to spread news (and sometimes gossip) She didn't like him because his attitude was always hostile to her and her two companions, at first she thought it was because he felt threatened by her but now it was something else but she wasn't sure what. Unfortunately the meeting were compulsory, if you didn't attend any meetings then you were cast out, considered an enemy. Rachel respected the meetings as a werewolf tradition but she didn't have any respect left for the leader.

Like vampires, werewolves had subspecies and our 3 favourites were the strongest type and the only type with eternal life; they were also the rarest type. They didn't age after their first change which was normally on the first full moon after their 18th birthday. The outcasts in the werewolf race weren't cast out for their appearance and power they were cast out for crimes or turning their back on the rest of them. Markus was a lesser subspecies, he did age yet his life span was about double a normal humans. Life was difficult for the subspecies below that, it varied form having no control of your wolf to having control but not being able to control when you shift. Unless you were a top werewolf you could slip down in the evolutionary grades. So anyway Rachel and Santana were sitting on the grass staring at the moon.

"So you and Brittany..?" Rachel asked, Santana looked to her then looked at the grass and started fiddling with it.

"Yeah me and Britt"

"Is she, you know, your mate?" Rachel asked hesitantly, the last time she asked Santana this about the last person she was with (turned out she was using them to pass some time) Santana had lashed out verbally and physically, of course Rachel easily wrestled Santana to the ground even in human form.

"Yeah she is, I'm certain" Santana smiled meeting Rachel's eyes "What about you and Quinn, do I sense something there?" Rachel smiled but then shrugged and looked down,

"I think so, but something's wrong, besides you and I have been waiting to find our mates for so long, I don't think it's possible for both of ours to show up and Puck to successfully make his move all in one week"

She sighed before Santana said "but you like her, coincidences happen, she could still be your mate"

"Who am I kidding, I know she is. Is it possible to be in love with someone you've never kissed, or hugged or held hands with? When our fingers brushed in our first class Monday I felt something, and I wasn't just my wolf telling me I wanted her"

"Go talk to her, hold her, kiss her, whatever, just don't mope around and do nothing, I've had enough of that from Puck" she said playfully nudging Rachel's shoulder with her own.

Rachel offered a weak smile "I would, but I can't, my visions say be with her but they also say that I should be cautious of her, all three of them actually" she looks at Santana "they tell me you need to be cautious of Brittany"

"Wow that's a head full, but don't worry I'm being gentle and respectful"

"It's not just that San, it's like there's something wrong with them, that being with them is wrong. It's confusing. Basically I'm being told I should be with her but I can't and I don't know why, and it's the same with you and Britt only you have but hesitation which is frustrating for me. Don't get me wrong I'm very happy for you San… I'll tell you something else thought; being with them will change everything, and that you, I and Noah, have a lot ahead of us"

"It'll be okay though Rae, as long as we don't fall out with one another okay?" she put an arm around Rachel

"Of course San, you're like the sister I never had; I need you more than sometimes I feel the need for my mate"

"We'll be okay then; shall we go for a run?"

Rachel smiled and nodded "sure, I'm hungry anyway, to the woods?"

They left their clothes in the corner of the garden before shifting and running into the night. Santana felt completely free while Rachel managed to feel a little freer that usual after their conversation, at least she still had Santana.

**So… any thoughts?**

**So the pairings are: Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, Puck/Tina (this is the one I find odd) Sam/Mercedes.**

**I've decided Emma isn't in this; I might save her for the possible sequel I have planned if this goes well **


	4. Old acquaintances, new faces

**AN: I realise No one seemed to care about Finn in the last chapter, it was partially intentional, the supernatural characters don't car because they're used to blood (I guess) but they don't make much of the fact no one else cares.**

**AN2: the real plot of the story kind of starts here**

**Any who: thanks for reviews, alerts and adding it to favourites, erm Sue comes into it in chapter 9 so a bit of a way to go yet**

**Posted: 25/6/11**

Old acquaintances, new faces

The following Monday had been interesting. First of all the party had really help bond the rest of the glee club to the McKinley royalty (Rachel, Puck, Santana) and the 3 newbie's, They all sat together at lunch (minus Finn who no one had spoken to yet) at the central table for the popular kids, where the 3 werewolves usually sat by themselves (they were popular but in a way where people feared them so they stayed away). Puck sat next to Tina, then Sam next to Mercedes, then Santana next to Brittany then Artie next to Mike next to Kurt leaving Quinn and Rachel sitting next to one another. Even though the two talked normally to one another they were still a bit weird around each other. The 3 Vampires liked having so many friends and for 2 of them they had a bit more, the group really worked well and now the rest of the gleeks were with Rachel and her minions (as Puck and Santana had until recently been labelled by Kurt) they weren't bullied by Karofsky and Azimio or anybody for that matter.

The best part of the day came around that afternoon in glee club. The 3 blondes performed Ke$ha's Tik-Tok with Brittany leading and they executed a perfect dance routine, of course they got into the club. Mr Schue said that maybe they could use it for the whole group to perform in the future.

It was when Mr Schue asked the group to rehearse one of their songs that Finn spoke for the first time that day

"M horry Mr hoo, I cn't hing"

"Finn, are you okay?"

"Yeh, mr ef jus, ma tung, achident, hix hitches"

"Oh dear, erm, well shall we just call it a day then"

With that Finn shot out of the room to save more embarrassment, then Mr Schue and some other filed out until 4 Cheerio's were left laughing at Finn

"Six Stitches! God Quinn you must have done some damage!" Rachel exclaimed

"Wait you understood what he said!" Quinn exclaimed back

"Can you blame her Rach; remember when Finn tried that with you?" Santana reminded her, Rachel's face scrunched up in disgust and Quinn and Brittany laughed before looking at her as if to say 'tell us then'.

"He did the same to me only I kneed him below the belt, only problem was he kinda choked out and kinda… well there was a lot of saliva in my mouth that wasn't mine, I almost through up, I would have much preferred his blood in my mouth instead" she said scrunching up her face again looking a bit sickly

Quinn and Brittany pulled faces of disgust too before laughing again.

"Don't you think he'd learn from his mistakes" Quinn said still laughing.

Santana gave out a short 'hah' "you'd think that but Hudson is really thick to put it bluntly"

"Don't be surprised if he tries it with you either Britt" Rachel warned

Santana mumbled "over my dead body" but they all heard. Quinn and Rachel smiled at the couple while Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana. A few minutes later they left the choir room.

Over the next 3 weeks the newly formed couples (Puck and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Santana and Brittany) got closer in their relationships. Meanwhile Rachel and Quinn had settles into a best friend relationship.

It was a Sunday evening, Tina was with Puck, Rachel and Santana in their garden watching the sunset and the sky grow dark, the air was cold but they were comfortable. Before it was completely pitch black, Rachel, Santana and Puck froze as they sensed someone approach at high speed, mere seconds later a brown wolf leapt over the fence, in an adrenaline rush reflex, Rachel and Puck shifted in front of Tina, Santana managed to stay human to stop Tina from running scared. Tina only let out a gasp she was in too much shock to say or scream anything.

In one quick move the pair had the new wolf pinned to the ground then they heard its thoughts projected into their head

"_Please, please stop, I don't want to hurt you_" the wolf was female and puck recognised the voice (and the scent)

"_Sarah?"_

"_Noah?"_ Rachel released her paw from the new wolfs throat and stepped back as did Puck

"_Okay I'm confused"_ Rachel butted in

"Okay, why don't you guys go inside and put some clothes on, I'll make sure Tina's okay then we meet in the front room to explain" Santana suggested, the 3 wolves looked over at her as they were interrupted before running inside, Santana walked Tina to the front room.

5 minutes later they were all in the front room. Tina was surprisingly calm sitting next to Puck.

Puck started "You look different Sarah"

"Well I'm 18 in appearance now Noah, I was 12 when you last saw me"

He nodded "not that I mind, but, what are you doing here?"

Sarah looked down "mum died"

"Oh…, how?" was all he could say

"It was bad there was a group of werewolves, outcast ones, they were a lower species but there were many of them, they're part of a bigger group. They're travelling and picking us off, werewolves killing their own Noah! Mum held them off so I could run" she was crying now "I'm so sorry"

He was immediately at her side pulling her into a hug, his head on top of hers "you listen here. This is not your fault okay, there are some sick people out there and they are responsible"

She quickly broke out of his embrace and stood in the middle of the room "No, Noah. It's bigger than just a handful of sick wolves, there is an army not just werewolves, vampires and demons too, they were looking for us, me and mum, more specifically mum, I don't know if you knew, she had a gift, I now realise it's to do with why she left you."

"I'm so confused, what gift"

"She knew who would fulfil the prophecy; it's why she left you here, she left you to guard the one who will fulfil the prophecy even if you hadn't met them yet, she somehow knew you would find them, by what the humans call fate I guess. She sent me with her gift to find the prophecy fulfiller and I traced her to here" immediately Puck and Santana looked straight to Rachel.

"Guys this is some kind of joke, right?" Rachel said in disbelief

"She sent me here because she believed the king, you Rachel, and the 11 followers and all the other troops could stop this army" Sarah finished breathless looking at Rachel hopeful while Rachel's mouth hung slightly open in shock

"I can't do that, I don't have any troops, I don't even have 11 followers!" She was panicking; Santana stepped up beside her and comfortingly patted her back "I'm so confused" she huffed before sitting down

"You think your confused" Everyone turned back to Tina they'd almost forgotten she was still there.

"I think we have a lot of explaining to do" they all sat down so they were comfortable while Puck started to explain to Tina about everything, all about their race, their eternal life, their personal history.

She turned to Puck at the end "so you have eternal life…"

"Yeah, we all do, we can be killed but we can heal really fast and we don't get sick"

"Ok and you have soul mates?"

"Yes… we get visions telling us where or glimpses of who they are or we just know when we first see them or touch them"

"So I'm betting Brittany is Santana's?" Santana smiled and nodded

Tina turned back to Puck "What about me… am I yours?"

"Oh, yeah of course, I hope that doesn't scare you off"

"No I was just wondering, but I'm not like you"

"No but you can be, Noah can change you if you choose but you'll be stuck with us forever as part of our pack" Rachel warned jokingly then she turned to Sarah "I hope you'll stay, join out pack… although it means joining the fight"

Sarah nodded "I'd be honoured" Rachel smiled brightly back.

Tina spoke again "ok… so when is the soonest I can change, I'd really like to"

Pucks mouth hung open in shock with his eyebrows rose "you want to change?" he asked to clarify he wasn't hearing things.

"Well yeah, to be with you and help with the fight"

"But it's not your fight"

"If it's your fight then its mine too" they share a kiss

"Okay enough with this mushy stuff" Santana interrupted

"The full moon is soon so Puck can change you just before then, if you're sure" Rachel stated

"I'm sure"

"Welcome to the family" Santana said to both Sarah and Tina. "How are you Rach?" Santana asked when she saw the distance in the eyes of the girl sitting next to her

Rachel shook herself back to reality "Fine considering I just found out that the old prophecy, that was almost at the stage of being as make believe as Santa Claus because its' been unfulfilled since the dawn of time, is actually true, is apparently about me and the fate of our Race rests on my shoulders" she was breathless after her crazy ramble "yeah Santana I feel great" she added sarcastically.

"Could you run through the prophecy for my benefit at least" Tina asked shyly.

Rachel sighed "Of course, sorry it's just it's a big responsibility it they're right" she gestured to the rest of the people in the room "basically, I only know the short version, anyway basically a leader of all out race would rise to unite 2 races who are enemies causing major peace within the supernatural beings because it would also give hope to the other species at war with one another. Of course the army that killed… Mrs Puckerman aren't supposed to be part of that but it's something we're going to have to deal with"

"What two races though, your mate is Quinn" Santana pointed out thoughtfully

"QUINN!" Tina shouted "sorry, just kinda surprised"

"It's okay Tina, its complicated anyways I haven't asked her out or anything. Yeah Santana I know, she's human and the only human's who know about us are the ones who become like us" she gestured to Santana "or the ones who are our mates, or the very small minority who accept us as they are our friends, or the ones who find out and we have to permanently silence. But our two races aren't at war so… I'm wrong then it can't be Quinn"

Tina gulped "have you ever had to 'permanently silence' someone?"

Puck looked at her and thought about his answer, he sighed before stating "truth?" she nodded "yes we have had to get rid of people on a couple of occasions"

"If Jacob Ben Israel doesn't stop stalking me at school we might have to silence him" Rachel interrupted the silence, her voice was dark (and a bit scary). She looked round the room to see their slightly worried faces "sorry it's just Argh! Frustrated lately, with Quinn and dealing with you two and you and Brittany being all happy and I'm completely jealous and now having to worry about this, I want to be successful and do you all proud, and now, Now! My visions of trouble seem to be correct, the visions with the wolves and the creatures, the visions with seeing my friends die, the visi-"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Santana Stopped Rachel's panicked ramblings "you never told us about those visions, why not?"

"I didn't want to worry you"

"Rach whether you like it or not, we're family remember what we talked about a couple of weeks ago, you said I was like a sister, you're my sister and my leader and I will follow you to the fight"

"But you have Brittany, What if she lost you, don't you think you should tell her"

"I would, but you know her, she's delicate I don't want to scare her or hurt her, plus not everyone's as accepting as Tina, remember when I told you my parent's reactions"

"Okay but if Tina's joining the fight we need to train her and further our training, is that okay Tina?" she looked over to Santana and Rachel then to Sarah

"I look forward to it"

"Okay good. Rach?" Santana asked carefully, Rachel nodded "in case this goes badly you have to tell Quinn" Rachel nodded again

"I will, in time, when it's right"

Tina let her parents know she'd be staying the night (they were surprisingly un-phased by her wanting to stay with her new boyfriend the night) as it was getting late, Santana shared Rachel's room with her so that Sarah could have Santana's room. There was a fourth bedroom but they hadn't set it up yet and it had some boxes still in it from when they moved in 3 years ago.

That Monday morning, they were too worked up for school and Rachel wanted to start the training as soon as possible so they skipped. They let Sarah sleep as long as she wanted undisturbed and it was also best they stayed home so she wasn't completely alone after what she'd been through.

As Tina was certain of her decision, Noah changed her that morning, after an hour or so she started to feel changes in her strength and speed, however the transformation wouldn't be completed until the next full moon in a couple of days.

At lunch time they were sitting or standing round the breakfast bar in workout clothes. Santana and Rachel wore hardly anything, just a sports bra and short shorts, while Tina was more covered up. Puck wore shorts and a tank top. Sarah had now joined them downstairs she was wearing a track suit; she'd only just woken up. They were eating sandwiches' (Tina wouldn't be ready for raw meat just yet) and enjoying light conversation when there was a knock on the door.

Rachel jumped up to answer it. She was greeted by two blondes in cheerio uniforms.

"Hey Rach" Brittany quickly hugged her before running in to find Santana. Quinn couldn't help but look Rachel up and down with her mouth hanging slightly open, she never imagined the loud brunette to be so toned.

"You gunna come in?" Rachel offered with a slight smirk, she had seen Quinn checking her out.

"Erm, oh, yeah, sure" she blushed and looked down before stepping into the house, they re-grouped in the kitchen. Quinn and Brittany were quickly introduced to Sarah (they said she was another friend otherwise she would have to be Pucks twin) "so you guys coming in this afternoon?"

"Most likely not" Santana answered pulling Brittany closer from her seat

"Are you guys going back?" Rachel asked hopeful the answer was no

"Well if Britt's not" she said gesturing to the happy couple "I won't be going, I don't feel like being by myself, Sam's been distracted lately" She gazed at Rachel when she motioned being alone. Santana noticed and had to discretely roll her eyes at the pair's obviousness.

"Good" Rachel tried not to sound too excited "Can I get you some lunch?"

Later that evening when they were in their own homes, the 3 blondes were watching television.

Brittany broke the silence "Quinn?"

"Hmm?" no one's eyes left the television

"When are you going to ask Rachel out?" This got Quinn and Sam's attention, they turned their heads quickly Quinn to look at Brittany and Sam to look at both of them.

"Why do you ask that, B?

"She's your one isn't she, well you definitely like her anyway it's so obvious, you couldn't stop checking her out at lunch" Sam chuckled at Brittany's bluntness earning him a glare from a blushing Quinn "you could at least ask her out to see if she is your 'one', that's what Sam did, I just kissed Santana when I thought she might be my 'one', it's the quickest way to be sure"

"It's just complicated Britt"

"No it's not-"

"Yes it is Britt, my visions tell me something big could happen by being with her, meanwhile they tell me its wrong and being with her is trouble"

"But Quinn, she likes you I can tell by the way she looks at you"

"Thanks Britt, I just can't though, at least not yet anyway"

"Okay, you better do something though; I don't like seeing you lonely and sad when Sam and I are happy"

"Oh yeah, how's it going with Mercedes, Sam?"

His face lit up "It's going really well, she is my 'one', I'm dreading telling her, but I don't think I need to be worrying about that right now"

"It's good to see you guys so happy" Quinn smiled

"You could be too Q"

"Just drop it Britt, okay?" with that Quinn stormed upstairs. She didn't like getting mad at Brittany but she couldn't handle anymore right now.

_She and Rachel stood back to back fighting; she also saw Puck and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Brittany and Santana in the same situation. At first she felt hope, they were winning. At first Quinn couldn't see what they were fighting, then they were revealed, werewolves, vampire and other creature that looked like mutated versions of those mentioned before, as if the 2 races had combined but these creatures were monsters. The enemy were strong in numbers but died easily, when the first wave were dead, they had hope. Then they felt a rumbling from the earth at their feet, our heroes were tired, and the opposition knew the land better, then they saw them on the close horizon._ Quinn woke, sitting up straight, in a cold sweat, breathless, she felt so alone. Little did she know, half way across the residential district of Lima; Rachel had just woken in the same state from the same vision. Not being able to sleep, Rachel went for a run in wolf form, to clear her head. Quinn was now restless, that vision scared her more than she wanted to admit, she decided to go for a fly, it was a cloudy night and she hadn't for a few months, she'd be fine as long as she stayed above the clouds. It was a peaceful evening (or more like very early morning) while they were out.

Both girls had important destinies ahead of them, they didn't realise it yet but they needed the other one more than they needed anyone else. It wouldn't be long until they were dependent on the other. Their lives depended on it, their race's depended on it, and one day the world may very well depend on it. Something big was going to happen and they needed to be prepared.

**I'd love to hear your thoughts, criticisms… anything **


	5. Full moon

Full moon

It was the first night of the full moon, more importantly it was Tina's first full moon. Noah informed her she would change at precisely midnight, he told her it would hurt but only this time, he also held her tight and spoke words of encouragement to reassure her that everything would be okay.

During the night of the first full moon the 3 brunette werewolves would gather in the garden and change (out of choice) at midnight before making their way to the meeting which was at 1 a.m. This time they opted to stay inside, Tina was going to be in pain and would most probably cry out. The 5 stood in the back room. They undressed as to not damage their clothes (they weren't shy, but thy avoided looking at each other too)

At the stroke of midnight Tina fell to the floor clutching her stomach, the look on her face said she was also surprised, like she couldn't believe it was actually happening. She only screamed out it pain twice. Puck was so proud of her. When she finished her transformation she stood up on all fours, she heard in her head "_you look beautiful_" it was Noah in his brown wolf form; she was amused to see he still had his Mohawk that continued (as slightly longer fur compared to the rest of his body) down the length of his back. He led her to a mirror she saw a black wolf with blue eyes looking back at her (she had preferred blue eyes), the others had changed to, Sarah was the same shade of brown as Puck, the two siblings both had grey eyes, Rachel was a bit darker and much glossier with radiant green eyes (she was also a little bigger than the others in her wolf form) and Santana was very dark brown, almost black (just like her normal hair) with matching, dark, intense eyes.

Rachel opened the door before she changed so they could all leave; they sat in the garden for a moment to let Tina get used to her new body and Rachel slid the door shut with her paw.

They sat in a half circle facing Rachel _"welcome to the family Tina and… Sarah_"

Sarah was surprised, she hadn't really thought about truly being a member of the pack, of course they mentioned it the night she arrived and Tina said she wanted to change but she had kept herself isolated from the rest somewhat since she arrived. _"Thank you Rachel"_ she now felt like she belonged, maybe it was because they were in wolf form, thing's had become more real.

"_Let's go"_ with that Rachel took off jumping over fences, Santana and Sarah were on her tail with Tina then Puck bringing up the rear making sure no one got left behind.

They arrived early at the meeting, there were a few others there, and they were young in comparison to the 4 that Tina accompanied. There was one other new member who was accompanying his parents and older sister of course he was a werewolf by blood and his family were a slightly lesser race (only difference was they didn't have eternal life). Tina and the new boy were introduced to all the other attendees of the meeting as they arrived. It was at this point she realised she was yet to tell her parents, of course she had considered them when she decided to change but she hadn't thought about it since, all her thoughts hit her at once, her parents didn't have eternal life, would they change too, would they hate her, All members in her pack had lost their parents would it be the same for her.

She was bought back from her thoughts when a new voice entered her head, she didn't know how long it would be until she got used to that but at least it was easy to control which thoughts were projected and to whom.

"_Good evening"_ the council leader began _"I'd like to welcome out newest members, Sarah, Tina and Matt, we welcome you to our council, my name is Markus, now for this month's notices…"_

47 minutes later Markus had one through all announcement's, it was quite basic stuff, mostly about werewolf movements in the country. Rachel was worried when nothing was said about the group killing werewolves, she had to say something

"_Excuse me, Markus, Sir; if I may I need to speak to you all; there have been movements in our race that mean to cause us destruction"_

"_Don't be preposterous, if there had I would have been informed"_

"_I've had visions, my visions are always right, they always hint at the truth, sometimes it can be changed but only if we act, I call for all the wolves here to evacuate the area and head south"_ She hadn't projected her thoughts to anyone but Markus and the 4 she arrived with she didn't want to cause panic but now Markus wasn't responding she had to be a bit more drastic. She stepped forward and turned her back to Markus to face the group, now projecting her thoughts to the rest of the spectators _"a group are on their way they are outcasts of the 3 dominant supernatural races: werewolves, vampires and demons. Any from those races who have been cast out, thrown aside because of their differences; we must act, you should all evacuate the area, head south, please, for your own sake"_

"_How dare you order MY pack around"_

"_Look around Markus"_ she said turning back to him _"we're not a pack, you just give us notices, you give us the 'werewolf news', we're not a pack, my pack is those 4 over there" she gestured behind her with her head_

"_What gives you the right to insult me? I'm in charge"_

Rachel just got pissed off with his attitude _"Stop acting like a 5 year old! We must take action; I need you all for your own safety to get away as soon as possible"_

"_But you have no proof, they exist only in your visions, we all get visions"_ he said mockingly

Sarah stepped forward projecting her thoughts to everyone _"It's true! I'd know I've seen them, a group from their army, they came for me and my mother, I got away she didn't, they mean to kill all of us, they blame all our species for making them outcasts, they're picking us off in small groups"_ Sarah turned to the rest of the group_ "my mother was very old and very wise, she had witnessed a lot, her visions grew clearer with her age, they were vivid before her end, she saw the prophecy, the prophecy we all know of our rightful leader: king of the werewolves, and that's who they're looking for. She gave me the gift to seek them, and I found them, it lead me here and I found Rachel she who stands before you trying to warn you of what's to come"_

"_You stupid girl, why make up such lies, this pup in front of us is not fit to be any leader, your stupid old bitch of a mother got it wrong" _at this Puck went to leap forward to take Markus down but was beaten to it by Rachel

"_You insult me and my family 'sir'"_ she released her paw from his neck, and he rolled back onto his front to stand up _"besides I'm older than you_" she said with a childish tone to match his earlier.

Santana called out _"I call a revote for council leader"_

"_No Santana, I don't want that_" Santana was confused "_Markus can do as he wishes, I just wanted to warn you all, leave town, leave the state, hell even leave the country, I recommend south, they're coming from the north east, you have until the next full moon. I don't want to ask you to fight; I don't want your blood on my hands… or paws_"

With that Rachel left the clearing in the woods slowly with her head hung low. Santana walked next to her but didn't speak, moments later eight more approached. Rachel stopped and looked back surprised that there were more werewolves than normal

"_You guys should get away to, they're only coming here to get me"_ she said to Sarah, Puck, Santana and Tina

"_Don't be stupid Rae, what good would that do?"_

"_I can't be responsible if something happens to you"_

Santana steps closer and leans into Rachel (like a hug) _"Hey you know if we didn't want to fight and risk our lives we would have run by now, we know your visions"_

"_Yeah Rach I've trusted your visions ever since you warned me about those vampires and we were ambushed the next day"_

Rachel chuckled at remembering Puck's face at the fact she was right that time let alone coming face to face with a hoard of vampires.

"_Ok"_

"_Ok?"_

"_Ok I'll let you stay"_ she laughed _"now if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"_ she asked turning to the 4 new faces

"_I'm James Rutherford; this is my wife Abby and our daughter and son: Jen and Matt. It was Matt's first meeting today"_

"_I'm sorry if I upset you"_

James spoke again _"Are you kidding, finally we got some real news, I've never trusted Markus, anyway, we want to help, we want to fight"_

"_Are you sure? We're heavily outnumbered like 80 to 1"_

"_Of course this is our race we're talking about, our survival, if we don't fight now they'll get stronger and we'll be murdered later" _Abby said as light hearted as possible

"_Okay then, Matt you go to school with us so we'll talk tomorrow and be over in the afternoon to talk some more, if that's alright"_

"_Yeah I can take you, or you can follow in your cars to our house after school"_

"_Good, take care" _they turned to head in different directions

James added an _"of course your majesty"_ playfully with a wink over his shoulder as Rachel looked over to glare at him

"_So do we have to address you like that, your majesty_" Santana teased earning a playful nudge from Rachel

"_Thanks Sarah, I was avoiding the title"_ she said jokingly _"come on lets go home" _she added, the 5 wolves ran home hunting on the way. Tina's first hunt was fairly successful. They all managed to sleep that night exhaustion finally taking over (although it was a school night and they got back at about 3 a.m. so they didn't get a lot of sleep) they still had a lot to do and just under four weeks to do it in.

**Any thoughts?**

**I never really, originally, planned for what became the main plot of this story (evil army-battle) but I couldn't think of another main plot. Unfortunately Casey Cooper: your suggestion of Sue trying to destroy the blondes could have worked really well here, and I'm kind of annoyed that I've gone in a completely different direction (that's a slight spoiler for my own story, oops)**


	6. Goodbye's and lost keys

**AN: I should really be revising for an exam, but I'd rather post this :/ **

**AN2: okay, I think it's going to be a bit annoying between Quinn and Rachel for the next 4 chapters or so, but other pairings will make a little progress…Erm oh yeah and there's some klaine in it later (chapter 7 onwards). **

**Posted: 26/6/11**

Good Byes and lost Keys

The first class the next morning for Rachel was chemistry, which she shared with Quinn. They had been partnered together and were carrying out an experiment when Rachel let out a big yawn

"Someone's tired" Quinn stated as she measured a chemical out into a beaker.

"Yeah I was up late" she passed Quinn another beaker "have been up late quite a bit lately"

"That's not good, anything wrong?"

"Ugh, just thoughts, feelings" _I'm king of the werewolves and I'm scared shitless of my fate, oh yeah and I'm in love with you_ she thought. If that wouldn't keep someone awake i don't know what would.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn offered as she measures out another chemical. Rachel thought Quinn looked really dorky but cute wearing the safety goggles

"No, it's complicated, I can't really talk about it, don't worry though, I'm okay, I'm not pregnant or dying or anything" _not dying yet anyway_.

"Ok if you're sure, I'm here though, if you want to talk"

Rachel let a heavy breath with a laugh "be careful I might just hold you to that"

The rest of the school day ran smoothly except for Tina, whose wolf was craving raw meat, so Puck took her out for lunch. After school they met with the Rutherford's at their house to formalise a training routine, they would meet every other day at the 3 original werewolves' house. They also planned on leaving early to meet the enemy on the outskirts of town, and to get there before the enemy to get the lay of the land and attack the enemy while it as tired from its journey, they needed to use any tactic to give themselves an advantage, they knew they were heavily outnumbered.

The 5 werewolves left the 4 Rutherford's and got into different cars. Santana and Sarah went with Rachel in her car, while Tina went with Puck in his truck.

"I need to tell my parents"

Puck looked down into his lap then back up to Tina, giving her an agreeing nod and a smile. He started the truck and drove to Tina's house, neither of them said a word until he pulled up outside.

"Would you prefer I stayed in the car?" Puck offered

"No, I need you to hold my hand… I'm scared"

"It'll be okay, whatever happens, you'll still have me" he took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. They both got out of the car and hand in hand walked up the drive. Tina hesitantly knocked on the front door. In the short time Tina and Puck had been together, Puck had made a good impression on Tina's parents by being helpful with a few things round the house (mainly involved putting together the odd piece of flat pack furniture or building some shelves for Tina's mum, because they weren't her dads 'thing' he was more into technology)

Tina's mum greeted them at the front door and Tina nervously led Puck to the living room. They sat down and there was a moment of awkward silence. Puck nudged Tina encouragingly to speak.

"Mum, Dad, I have to tell you something"

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Tina's mum blurted out

"What! No, mum, I'm not pregnant, Noah and I haven't even…" she stopped herself before sharing too much "this is more complicated than that… I don't know how to say this so that you believe me"

"Try us" Mr Cohen-Chang said with confidence

"I'm, I erm… Noah is and now so am I, we're, we're… werewolves"

"Thought so" her dad said triumphant, shocking both werewolves.

"What!" Tina exclaimed "you 'thought so'" Puck was just quiet.

"Well we had an encounter or two with some before we were even married, turned out I was room mates with one in college, so we know the signs. What type?"

"Top dogs" Puck said smiling proudly

"Eternal life?"

"That's the one" Puck answered. Tina was silent in shock; she had been prepared for the worse "so what about you two, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen-Chang, would you like to change to, to be with your daughter" Puck asked sensitively

The parents looked at one another already prepared to answer this question and they already knew their answer "Thank you Noah, but no thank you, we like our lives and this is Tina's not ours. We know you two will face hard times but that's for you we can't get involved. Sorry Tina"

"It's okay mum, dad I love you guys no matter what" there was a moment of silence "We have something else to tell you… an army of bad creatures are coming, there will be a battle, it's pretty bad, I think you two should get out of lima for a while"

"Maybe this is an opportunity then, we had planned a trip around the world. We love you so much Tina, we hope you survive this, I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to you, I'll feel we should have protected you better"

"Don't worry Mrs Cohen-Chang I'll protect her no matter what" Puck tried to reassure the worried mother.

"Tina what your mother means to add to that is, when the… fight is over you'll probably be moving around, it is the life of your type of werewolf, and we'll be moving around so… we probably won't see you again, which is probably for the best, so this is goodbye"

"What? How is this for the best?" Tina's eyes welled up

Mr Cohen-Chang continued while his wife started to cry "I'm presuming the girls that live with you are werewolves too and the same type as you Noah?" Puck confirmed with a nod whilst comforting a snivelling Tina by rubbing circles on her back "well I'm sure one of them has watched someone they love grow old and die, I can imagine its heart breaking, especially when you continue to live on like you're young and free"

Tina nodded and sniffed "Rachel saw both her dads go, she never talks about it"

"Exactly Tina, let's say goodbye now, on a happy note" The three Cohen-Chang's met in the middle of the room, the two parents embracing their daughter for the last time, the father kissing the top of his daughters head, all three of them had tears in their eyes. They reluctantly released one another and Puck helped Tina pack her things. The four gathered by the front door, Puck had two back packs and a duffle bag, Tina had a second duffle bag bye her feet, she was sharing one final embrace with each parent, tears still rolling down their faces.

"If I see you, anywhere, I'm not hesitating to say hello" Tina said with a half-smile, wiping the tears from under her eyes. With a few final goodbyes the two werewolves left.

The drive back to the werewolves' house was silent. When they got into the house, they found Rachel in a frenzy searching for something

"What's up Rach?" Puck asked settling the bags he had carried in by his feet.

"Trying to find a key, I've misplaced one, it's about this big" she gestured with her fingers "It's a brassy/gold colour and it has this emblem on it" she showed them a tattoo slightly over and down from her collar bone

"Okay, we've known each other how long, I didn't know you had a tattoo" it was a simple outline of a wolf head

"Deliberately got it there so my sports bra strap covers it" she stated abruptly while she rooted through a draw in a table near the front door. She stopped when she noticed the bags "Oh no Tina I'm so sorry"

"It's not entirely what you think, we'll talk later tonight" Puck said for Tina's sake as she was still upset "lets help you look for this key"

Almost straight away they heard Santana yell "found it!" Rachel let out a sigh of relief and gestured for Pick and Tina to follow her upstairs.

Rachel took the key from Santana with a very grateful "thank you"

The five gathered in the spare room where Rachel dug between the stacks of boxes to find the ones she was looking for. In four separate cardboard boxes were 12 wooden chests with locks on them, the symbol on the locks matched the key's emblem, she took out 5 of the chests unlocking them and handing them out. The chests contained similar suits of armour they were black leather with shiny steel plates "I almost forgot we had these"

"That's because you're not the one who moved all these boxes from the apartment to the truck then into this house" Puck tried to mumble but he just earned himself two slaps to the back of the head; one from Santana and the other from Sarah. "Where did you get these?" he perked up

"We'll when we were in California we me those 7 werewolves, the intensely trained ones"

"How could I forget" Santana said "That was the first place we went after we met in Florida, those wolves showed us a few things too"

"Well when you and Puck were sightseeing I went back to them and found out they also specialised in making armour, I don't know why but I bought an even 10 sets, but they insisted on giving me 12… maybe they thought I was going to fulfil the prophecy… anyway they're 'magic' so they change when we do"

The armour consisted of 3 main pieces; a breast plate and back plate linked over the shoulders and between the legs, they had lower arm guards and leather trousers with more protective metal plates. The armour was impossibly light weight and very flexible.

"These must have cost a lot"

"Maybe but we're worth it, come on, let's try them out, lets train"

They changed into the armour and ventured into the woods, where they trained for 3 hours straight.

The next morning Rachel took four sets of armour to the Rutherfords' house. She still had three sets of armour, meaning she still needed 3 members for that part of the prophecy to be fulfilled.

**I would really like to hear your thoughts, what you think might happen, or anything really**


	7. So Stupid

**AN: what the hey, the last two chapters have been kind of short compared to the ones before so I thought i might as well make today a triple update day**

**Posted: 26/6/11**

So Stupid

At first; the nine wolves started to train at night, so they wouldn't be seen in the woods, leaving exhausted students. Rachel had decided that they wouldn't train outside every night now, some nights they would train in their basement, which was set up for training purposes. They couldn't stay up every night and continue like everything was normal at school.

Other than training, the next few days were uneventful until Mr Schue handed out an assignment; it was only to pair up and sing a duet. Quinn asked to be Rachel's partner, they went back to Quinn's house that afternoon to find a song. Brittany and Sam weren't home; Quinn figured they were probably with their girlfriends (who they had also partnered up with for the assignment).

"Wow, this house is huge" This was the first time Rachel had been to Quinn's house

"I actually grew up here when I was younger; Sam, Britt and I decided to return recently"

"I bet this place was great for hide and seek" Rachel said looking around the large entrance hall at the many doors that lead to many rooms

"It still is!" Quinn blurted out, Rachel raised an eyebrow questioningly, "you can't say no to Brittany, especially when she pulls that face"

Rachel's eyebrow dropped and she nodded in agreement "oh I know the one; it's the one she uses to stop San going all 'lima height adjacent' I don't know why she uses that we've never lived there" Rachel chuckled and shrugged. "So you're quite independent, seeing as it's just the three of you, don't you think you're a bit young to be travelling around with two other kids your age" Rachel forgetting that she wasn't 80 something in appearance, and thinking Quinn was 18)

"You're being a bit of a hypocrite, aren't you" Quinn laughed "and you say that as if your older than me" (Truth was that Quinn was actually older than Rachel)

"Well I think either your parents can trust you or they're being irresponsible. I, however, have excuses. My dad's died a long time ago, I never met my mother, Santana's parents chucked her out, and Noah's mum recently died"

"So you had two dads?" Rachel nodded "I don't have a problem with that or anything I was making sure I heard right. So why did Santana's parents kick her out, was it because she's gay… sorry if that was blunt it's just she and Britt are anything but subtle"

"No, don't apologise. That's not exactly why she was kicked out, but it was to do with a change in her life, it's really complicated"

"Oh, okay… I thought Noah's; sorry Puck's mum and sister were separated from him"

Rachel chuckled when Quinn corrected herself "Yeah they were but Sarah moved in with us when their mum died"

"Okay… I thought Sarah was a friend I didn't know she was Pucks sister"

"She's his younger sister by a year" _six really_ "we decided to let her rest, she pretty traumatised, their mother didn't exactly die from a health problem or natural causes, so we're not harassing her about school or anything, we're letting her… relax"

"Oh my God, that awful… have the… culprits been brought to justice"

"They will be" Quinn felt there was something a bit sinister about Rachel's tone when she said that.

"Erm, okay then, shall we go to my room, my iPod dock is there so we can go through my iPod to look for a song"

"Sure" Rachel said lightly. She started to get nervous, this girl was her newly found best friend but she wanted more. It wasn't just her wolf wanting more, Rachel wanted Quinn. Climbing the stairs behind the blonde; Rachel tried not to stare at Quinn's jean clad backside.

By the time they reached Quinn's room, she was just as nervous as Rachel. Rachel started to slow down her racing heart, they entered the room, it was simply decorated (a bit clinical for Rachel's personal taste) the walls were white, the carpet was cream. Even the desk and the dresser and the bed were white. It was quite empty as if they still hadn't moved in properly yet. There were two other doors (one leading to a bathroom another was a walk in wardrobe).

Quinn walked over to her desk were the iPod dock sat and plugged her iPod in.

"Shall we pick as song?"

"Sure… what you got?" Rachel approached Quinn and looked over her shoulder, reaching round to the iPod with one arm so she was also partially embracing Quinn. Quinn's breath hitched. Rachel wasn't even sure of what she was doing. Quinn turned slowly to face Rachel, they were standing very close. Something in both girls made them lean forward, their lips almost touching, they closed their eyes, all they could feel was the others breathe on their face.

Suddenly Rachel's doubt came back to her mind and she abruptly removed her hand that was now on Quinn's waist and stepped back. Both girls' eyes shot open at the Quick movement, Embarrassment and shock on their faces

"I…I'm so sorry! I have to go!" with that Rachel ran out of the room down the stairs and out the front door, grabbing her bag on the way.

Quinn could have slapped herself for letting it get so close, she blamed herself; she felt she had read Rachel's actions wrong, she only saw herself trying to kiss Rachel. Meanwhile in Rachel's head she blamed herself, she had basically cornered the girl and she only saw herself trying to Kiss Quinn. But as usual; doubt clouded Rachel's mind, like it always did when she felt herself getting too close to Quinn.

Rachel ran all the way home as fast as she could without being seen (if a human saw her running that fast they'd be very impressed or suspicious). Running into the house and slamming the front door she startled the four residents who were watching television in the front room. Santana rushed over to the exhausted girl who stood in one spot breathing heavily.

"Rach are you okay?" Santana asked placing her hand on Rachel's back to help the girl slow her breathing.

"I'm so stupid!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Puck asked as the other three moved over to surround Rachel

"I almost kissed her, she was at her desk and I, I cornered her, she turned, I leant in" at this the four wolves round her lent in "then I panicked and ran"

"Ugh" Santana let out as the others sighed and stood back up straight again "for God's sake Rach… how did she react?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment then her eyes widened in realisation "oh God!" she groaned

"What!" the others all exclaimed in unison

"She lent in too! She would have kissed me or at least let me kiss her, I'm so stupid!" she walked over to one of the sofas and dropped herself on it reclining back putting her left forearm over her eyes and let out an embarrassed groan. Santana let out a light laugh and sat down next to her

"Come on Rach don't get so down hearted, I'm sure you'll get another chance"

"Yeah right after I made a complete fool of myself, you know maybe it's for the best, I told you my visions say there's something wrong about us being together"

"Why don't you call her, or even just send her a friendly text, test the waters?"

"And say what exactly?"

"Well you could tell her how you feel or you could try and go back to being friends" Sarah suggested standing behind the sofa Rachel was slouched on, Sarah was now holding Rachel's shoulder gently rubbing them to comfort the confused wolf.

"I'm going with the friend root… but I'm going to give it an hour or so, I don't want to say the wrong thing" They all nodded at their leader (although they were all secretly disappointed in her decision) and then went back to their seats where they were before Rachel got back.

Meanwhile from Quinn's point of view:

She watched the brunette run from her room, she heard the front door slam and then she saw the same girl, from her bedroom window, running down the road, school bag in hand. She didn't notice the speed at which the girl was running she just took into account that she _was_ running.

"Oh God" she groaned out before throwing herself face down onto her bed. She must have been there about an hour before Sam and Brittany were home (turned out they'd gone shopping with some of the other glee club members-Kurt (his friend Blaine), Mercedes, Mike and Artie)

"Quinn we're home!" Sam called out there was no reply

"Quinn?" Brittany called out again, when there was no reply they went upstairs to find Quinn face down on her bed, she had pulled the hood of her hoody over her head; they could sense something was off (well it wasn't hard to see). "Hey what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down on the far side of the bed and started comforting Quinn.

Quinn raised her head off the pillow to answer the question "I tried to kiss Rachel" she then dropped her head back down.

"What happened?" Sam asked sitting the other side of her

She turned her head to the side so her voice wasn't completely muffled by the pillow "I thought… well I thought she sort of cornered me, what if I got it wrong? I turned to face her and lent in, I thought she did too, but she bolted, ran and fast as she could by the looks of it…and that's kind of it"

Brittany rubbed her back soothingly "It'll be okay Q"

At that moment, Quinn's phone chimed alerting her to a new text message, she took the phone out of her jean pocket it was from Rachel. She groaned showing the screen to Sam and Brittany "We're going to leave you to that" Sam said getting up to leave the room, Brittany following.

"It's only texting" Quinn sat up against her headboard and tucked her legs to her. She looked quite vulnerable; both the other vampires were a bit worried at how this affected Quinn so much, they knew Quinn didn't talk about her feelings often so seeing her like this over an almost kiss was worrying.

"Yeah but maybe it would be less awkward without us in the room" Brittany explained pulling the door to as she left.

Quinn reached over and turned her bedside lamp on; night had fallen since Rachel had left. She opened the text

**-Quinn I'm really sorry that I tried to, well you know. I'm sorry I ran without explanation. Can we just forget it ever happened, I don't know what came over me? I still want to be your friend, you're one of my best friends and I feel really stupid for what happened. Look at me I'm rambling in my text lol. So I'll see you tomorrow?-Rachel**

Quinn read the text 3 times, each time she felt a bit emptier, she also noticed how Rachel had still managed to avoid a real explanation, but she sent a short reply anyway

**-It's ok, I'm sorry too, I still want to be your friend, see you tomorrow (: -Quinn**

Rachel felt wrong, her text wasn't what she felt, but it was for the best. Rachel knew what was in her future she was even sure that Quinn was supposed to be part of it, but she didn't want her involved when this war was approaching. Rachel didn't want the pain and blood that lay ahead, for Quinn. Of course Rachel didn't know it but that was Quinn's Destiny with or without her

**Thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging **


	8. Two more

**AN: nothing much to say, what happens in this chapter is inevitable mentions of Klaine and some Pezberry friendship**

**AN2: will most likely start only updating once a day because I'm yet to type and edit anything after chapter 9 (which I'll probably post later)**

**Posted 27/6/11**

Two More

The next day at school the two girls felt incredibly awkward but they tried not to let it get in the way of their friendship. On her way to lunch, Rachel was approached by Kurt

"Hi Rachel, erm I heard some news, I was wondering if we could talk" he looked around them before quietly adding "in private"

Rachel furrowed her brow "Sure"

They walked into a class room and Kurt made sure the door was closed behind them. Rachel leaned against a desk and he turned his back to the door to face her. "I know" she looked at him still confused and concerned "I know everything, I know who you are, what you are, because I am too"

She realised what he was rambling on about "that's impossible I would have sensed it before"

"You know the guy I've mentioned a few times recently?" she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head "fine the guy I won't shut up about?"

"Blaine, was it?" she asked sarcastically

"Yeah, he's one, he changed me, I had my first change at the last full moon and I went to a meeting, anyway he keeps in contact with the wolves at his meeting more often that once every 27 days and he got some important news, he told me that a certain King of the werewolves had been found"

"Look Kurt, I find the whole idea unbelievable, not to mention the title is sexist, but I can't believe it could be me"

"Oh don't worry it's you, I can tell, I think any werewolf that meets you can just tell even if you don't feel it yet" he stepped closer to her "can I just…" he didn't ask, he did, he took her hand and bowed his head. She burst out laughing when he added "Your majesty" she then took her hand back and slapped the side of his arm playfully

"Don't be stupid" she chuckled out, but he saw something in her eyes

"You know you are and you kind of like it" he smirked

She smiled "Whatever, so you've been a werewolf since the last full moon how haven't I been able to tell you are one?"

"Oh please, like you notice anything in this school other than one Quinn Fabray" Rachel blushed and turned her head away to avoid eye contact with him "besides I cover it up, you don't think I like smelling like a dog do you?"

"But the humans can't smell us"

"No but I can, and I don't like it, on me at least"

"You'll get used to it, you won't be aware of it after a while… Kurt you did choose right, he didn't force you or attack you?"

"God no! I had to talk him into changing me, he told me I was his 'mate' and that he loved me, and I love him too even if it's only been a short while and I want to be with him"

"Well does he have eternal life? Because if he didn't then you didn't have to change"

"He has eternal life, but I wanted to be like him so we were truly connected, the eternal life is one benefit-"

"It's sometimes a curse" she warned him

"And yes it's sometimes a curse but the other abilities I've gained have been very beneficial. The other day Karofsky was on his usual slushie rampage, he tried to go for a sneak attack but I easily dodged him, when he got aggressive towards me I simply pushed him away, I thought it was only a light push but obviously I wasn't aware of my newly acquired strength, I sent him stumbling backwards and he slipped in the slushy puddle, he actually looked scared. Unfortunately there were no witnesses but he hasn't bothered me since"

"Things are looking good for you then?"

Kurt just nodded "Anyway the reason I actually wanted to talk to you: Blaine and I wish to join you, word of the army also reached my now highly sensitive ears"

"Really?" Kurt nodded "You sure? Because this is going to be very dangerous" Kurt nodded again, she reached over and hugged him "Thank you Kurt! … Where does Blaine live?"

"Small apartment, not far from here, by himself"

"Okay we've got about 3 weeks to train; I think you and Blaine should move to our house, we have training equipment in the basement. I also have some armour for both of you".

"That's a lot to take it but, we'd love to move in" he said casually as if it wasn't for such an important reason

"You can have the last bedroom, we were going to let Sarah have it but she can have mine, I'm not sleeping much lately anyway"

"Rachel your rambling, calm down… maybe you need someone to alleviate that pressure" he raised an eyebrow suggestively

"Kurt no, I can't, there's too much going on, so just drop it"

"Okay" he raised his hands in surrender "but is there something there?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly"

"I'm completely and madly in love with her" she paused coming back to reality ""But don't go saying anything"

Kurt faked shock and mouthed 'would I ever'

She just gave him a half smile and shook her head "Come on lets go to lunch, you should move in as soon as possible, hopefully tonight"

"That sounds great" He offered her his arm "May I escort you to the cafeteria your highness" Rachel through her head back laughing

"Of course you can, Kind Sir" She played along.

They headed to the lunch hall, where all their friends were sat. Rachel felt truly happy in that moment; she blocked out all the negative thoughts and tried to enjoy the rest of the day.

That evening Kurt and Blaine moved in, Kurt's farther and step mother were surprisingly supportive and cooperative of their (step/) son's new lifestyle choice, although like most they found it hard to believe in the first place. Rachel decided to reward her pack, for their hard work form the last couple of days and welcome the two new members, she bought them fine cuts of meat (which they enjoyed raw). The whole group had been training since after school and were now assembled in the front room enjoying the food and relaxing.

After talking (mostly about battle strategy) the Rutherford family decided to call it a night and ran home in wolf form. The best part they had found with the armour (so far) was that they didn't need to carry clothes or borrow clothes once they shifted from their wolf form, because the armour changed with them.

Later that night Santana was restless, she was back in her own room, Sarah now shared with Rachel, the two had grown closer lately, Sarah seemed to be more open with Rachel, she was even more open with Rachel than she was with her brother but Santana and Puck thought it was probably because he had been preoccupied with Tina (and Santana had been preoccupied with Brittany) so that's why she had taken to Rachel more than the others. Rachel let Sarah sleep in her bed and Rachel took the camp bed, Sarah had tried to insist that she took the camp bed but Rachel wouldn't let her. Rachel also insisted that Santana keep her room by herself because that way if Brittany stayed the night (or if she told Brittany she was a werewolf like she kept saying she would) then Santana wouldn't have to ask for privacy. Puck and Tina shared his room and Blaine and Kurt shared the fourth bedroom.

Anyway, Santana was restless. It was 4.41 a.m. so she decided to go downstairs, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her ears picked up noise coming from the basement. She opened the door cautiously and as soon as she did she recognised by the sound who it was, closing the door quietly she moved silently down the stairs, so it wasn't really a surprise when she startled the girl at the punch bag in the corner of the room "Hey Rach" Rachel looked up from the spot she had been focused on, on the bag. She brushed the hair, which had fallen partially over her face, behind her ear. She was breathless which surprised Santana, simple hitting of the bag shouldn't wear a werewolf out so easily.

"Hey san"

"Are you okay Rae? You look really tired"

"What's the time?"

"About quarter to five"

"Well I've been here since we all decided to go to bed, which was about 5 hours ago, I tried but I just couldn't sleep" She shrugged with a half-smile

"More visions?" Rachel just nodded before looking at the floor "Rach you can't let it all get to you… you know sometimes they're just dreams and nightmares"

"I can tell the difference" She stated simply

"Really? I can't"

"Well I get them so frequently and they're quite repetitive, I can just tell if it's a dream or nightmare, or if it's a vision, an insight into our futures, I wish my dreams and nightmares would come back, I haven't had one in nearly a month"

Santana walked over to her fractured leader and got her to sit with her. The training room was a decent size for the eleven of them to train in; the middle of the floor on one side of the room had been sunk lower to create an arena for practice fights (usually one on one). They sat on the edge of the 'arena'.

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps if to get them out of your head" there was silence "Is it about Quinn?"

"No, I'm going to die San"

"What, are you sure?"

Her eyes welled up "It's the best outcome we can hope for"

"Your visions tell you this?" she asked for clarification

"It's the best outcome we can hope for, we still win but I die, it's also the outcome with the minimal number of losses and casualties… just me" she started silently crying

"It's okay Rae" she held her close "these things can change"

"I don't think it will San, I know it's for the best, I care about all you guys so much I should be happy" she choked out another sob "please don't think me selfish" another sob "but I really, really don't want to die" she got quieter and quieter as she finished her sentence

"Calm down Rach, we'll find a way, we can't lose you, you've got too much ahead of you"

Rachel was calm again after a few minutes, she pulled away from Santana's embrace and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand "I've decided, on the night we leave I'm going to tell Quinn" Santana looked at her curiously "I'll have nothing to lose" she shrugged

"For God's sake Rachel, Why not tell her now, if you think this is your last couple of weeks you should let her know how you feel, spend time with her"

"What if she does like me, I die, she's hurt… I, I can't do that to her"

"Why do you look at the situation like that? What if she likes you and she never gets a chance to be with you"

Rachel stood abruptly "No Santana, I can't do that"

"Doesn't the saying go 'better to have loved and lost than to never had loved at all' or something to that effect?"

"San, I can't, I just… I can't, ugh; I'm going for a run"

"Rachel wait" but she'd already left.

**Thoughts?**

**Reviews are encouraging **


	9. Now Go!

**AN: chapter 9 – Sue's gets involved! Hope it's not disappointing. Also time there's a time jump, I kind of wanted to get to the point with this story by this stage that drag it out- Enjoy!**

**Posted: 27/6/11**

Now Go!

It was nearly 3 weeks since Santana and Rachel spoke about her visions, Rachel had been blunt, showing less emotion than normal, and to any who noticed, she was miserable but she didn't let it get in the way of her leadership skills.

She stood in the garden staring up at the moon; it would be full again in a couple of days, meaning they left in a couple of days. She felt that it seemed to be fate that she, a werewolf (apparently of such importance) would die on a full moon. The rest of her pack approached from the house, all in their armour.

Santana stood on her right, Sarah on her left. Ever since she'd met Santana, that's how it had always been. Santana on her right and a Puckerman on her left. Rachel had always been the leader, even when she was a child, before she knew she was a wolf, she always got her way round her fathers.

"Four days" Santana broke the silence, bringing Rachel out of her thoughts

"Yep and we leave in 3 to set up, prepare"

"How far are we going?"

"Town limits, its wooded there and secluded, my visions tell me that's where they'll enter, they're not telling me much else" on that subject anyway "we need to get the lay of the land to try and give us an edge"  
>"What about Quinn?"<p>

"I'm telling her as we leave" they were quite again, waiting for the last few members of the pack to join them outside "You should tell Britt"

"I know, I will tomorrow"

"You've been saying that every day for a week now"

"I know but I mean it this time, we've got another glee assignment so she's coming over tomorrow, I'll tell her then"

"We'll I'm going to Quinn's tomorrow after school, for the glee assignment too, but I won't be telling her"

"Rach you-" she was cut off before she could make another suggestion

"Let's go" On Rachel's command they all shifted and then they were off. They went to the closest wooded area to train; this would be their last outside training before the battle. Rachel had bought more meat to reward their hard work again and try to lighten the situation ever so slightly. Only she and Santana knew what she had seen in her most recent visions (which had stayed the same for the past 3 weeks).

The next morning at breakfast, Blaine and Kurt had left early to get breakfast on the way to school (Blaine and Sarah had recently been enrolled at McKinley) Sarah, Puck and Tina were in the front room ready to leave when Rachel was; she was in the kitchen washing up the cereal bowls. Santana approached with her finished bowl

"Here, I'll take that"

"Thanks" Santana was surprisingly quiet

"What's up?" Rachel turned her head to her friend concerned "Nervous?"

"I guess so, I don't know how she'll react you know? Anyway you've been avoiding talking to me, how are your visions?"

"More certain that that's the outcome" Tina, Puck and Sarah were listening in from the front room; they were desperate to find out what was wrong with their leader.

"Are you sure you're not just subconsciously willing yourself to see that as the outcome?"

"Maybe but I still believe it's the best we can hope for"

"Rachel, the past three weeks you've been depressed, we're are all worried about you. You need to stop talking like this; you're not going to die"

The three eavesdroppers in the front room simultaneously gasped and quickly made their way to the kitchen

"It's the best we can hope for!"

"Will you stop with that attitude; you're so frustrating!"

By now Puck, Tina and Sarah were in the kitchen. "Rach is it true?" Sarah spoke timidly. Rachel just nodded "It can't be there has to be another outcome"

"Of course there are other results! But this is the best, I can't let any of you die, I just can't, your my family and I love you all"

"Rachel your our leader and like you just pointed out, we're your family, you should have opened up to us" Tina added.

Rachel felt guilty and she started to well up, Puck walked over and embraced her in a big brother hug.

"We'll find a way Rach" he said kissing her the top of her head, the others joined in the hug surrounding her "We care too much about you to not fight this"

They pulled away

"But that's what this is, a fight, a battle. Those werewolves and other creatures are on their way and I won't let any of you get hurt by them when you've all got so much ahead of you"

"I don't"

"Why say that Sarah?"

"I'm the only one who hasn't found my mate and-"

"Meaning you're yet to find them" Rachel interrupted but spoke softly

"But you have Quinn or at least you would if you'd just tell her" Sarah spoke with a slight bossy tone mixed with a pissed off one.

"Don't bother Sarah, I've already tried" Santana interrupted

Rachel left the room shaking her head, not saying a word. She didn't want to talk now, it hurt too much.

Over at the Fabray household, two vampires were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, they really like cereal lately, rather than blood for breakfast.

"Where were you last night?" Sam broke the silence

"Why would you assume I wasn't here" Quinn replied

Sam pulled a face "I passed your room last night, you left the door open again, you weren't there and your window was open"

"Oh" was her only response as she ate another spoonful of whatever cereal she had chosen that morning.

"You wouldn't have been visiting a certain Rachel Berry, would you?" he said wiggling his eye brows, she slapped his upper arm "Ouch!"

"No! I just needed to fly, it helps me clear some thoughts from my head, it's so peaceful up there"

"You know it's dangerous, it wasn't even overcast last night, what if you'd been seen"

"Relax, no one saw me, besides I found out… there's werewolves in town"

"Are they a threat?"

"Are who a threat?" Brittany asked as she joined them in the kitchen, getting a bowl out of a cupboard.

"Werewolves" Sam answered

"Werewolves?" Brittany exclaimed

"Calm down, they're not a threat" Quinn answered quickly "they seem preoccupied… I could sense they are really powerful though"

"Doesn't that make them a threat?"

"Not really, not unless they find us and like i said they're distracted. Besides I know our races are arch enemies but there's kind of a silent truce at the moment- we don't tear each other to shreds unless we come face to face" she shrugged, then they were silent again. Brittany looked up from her bowl to see Quinn was staring into space

"What is it?" she broke Quinn from her trance

"It's just, they seem familiar, I just can't think"

They ended the conversation there and left for school.

The three vampires were greeted by none other than Karofsky and Azimio at their lockers, just like on their first day only this time it wasn't first thing in the morning, it was the beginning of lunch.

"Good morning triplets" Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to face the bully, the comment wasn't even insulting, they were like siblings and they were all blonde and the insult was very unimaginative. "I seem to recall I never did give you your welcome slushie" Azimio stood to the side his friend ready with two more cups one in each hand.

Karofsky pulled his arm back then forced it forward, Quinn watched in slow motion and the red icy drink stated to fly from the cup towards her, until out of nowhere a hand snatched the cup from the big ape's hand and in a circular motion, the cup recollected the released slushie mid-air. Not a drop was spilled. Everyone was astonished at the speed and precision in which Rachel had moved the cup.

Karofsky stepped back scared, maybe it was the speed of Rachel's reflexes or the angry look in her eyes, but he was genuinely terrified. Meanwhile Puck and Santana sauntered up behind and then past Azimio on each side of him, casually taking a cup from each of his hands.

Quinn was shocked and relived, but there was something on the tip of her tongue that would explain how Rachel was able to react so fast.

Rachel backed Karofsky up against the lockers on the opposite side of the corridor to where three shocked blondes still stood, holding the cup of slushie and boring her eyes into him.

"I thought, I Thought!" she got louder and more pissed off when she repeated, emphasising her anger by shaking her finger (it sounded childish but she made it intimidating "I told you they were off limits! Did you hear me say that?" She snapped. Karofsky nodded to confirm he heard her; he was shaking, actually shaking! "Well you couldn't have heard me very well… maybe a nice, icy cold slushy will refresh your senses" Without further warning she stepped back and flung the contents of the cup in his face.

Azimio tried to make a run for it, but Puck grabbed him by the back of his letterman jacket casing him to fall in a circular motion landing on his front. Santana and Puck then poured the contents of their cups teasingly slow onto the dazed boys head. The ice caused him to snap back to life and after 2 failed attempts to stand; he and Karofsky final made a humiliated run for it, leaving a lot of spectators in hysterics at the display.

The celebrations were short lived.

"Berry, Lopez, Puckerman, My Office Now!" Coach Sylvester's voice rang down the corridor. Puck hugged Tina and the three said a "see you later" to the blondes, before reluctantly making their way to the coach's office. Rachel looked at her companions before sighing and knocking on the door.

"Come in" was heard from inside the room, so they entered.

"Sit" she commanded

Rachel took the middle seat with Santana on her right and Puck on her left (just like it always was). The coach wore her glasses on the end of her nose looking through the papers on her desk.

Santana couldn't stand the uneasy silence so she broke it "Okay, I'm just going to go right ahead and say it: They started it!"

Sue removed her glasses placing them down on her desk and looked at the three in front of her. "Calm down Lopez, I merely wanted to inquire, how your training was going" They knew Sue was a werewolf but she had no idea she knew about their plans)

"Erm… it's going fine" Rachel was unsure of what else to say.

"What equipment do you have?"

"We have three piece werewolf armour, the kind that fits our human form too"

"So it's enchanted, good. I have these; I had them made a long time ago, for a certain 12 wolves" She handed them 12 hand sized boxes, each box contained a pair of gloves with metal clams on the end of each finger "When you shift they protect the pads of your paws and the metal claws reinforce your natural ones"

"Wow" Rachel tried one on and secured the fastening around her wrist the glove automatically changed to fit her hand perfectly "Thank you"

"As you can see they are enchanted too"

"You had 12 pairs made then, were these intended for the prophecy fulfillers?"

"Of course"

Rachel removed the glove shaking her head

"You still won't believe will you?"

"No, because it can't be possible, I don't feel deserving of the title for a start, maybe I did for a moment a few weeks ago, but now, I feel nothing"

"Rachel, do you even know the full prophecy?" Rachel shook her head accompanied by Santana and Puck. Sue let out a big sigh "ok each supernatural race has a prophecy and technically they all surround the same story, and they are all true. The werewolves' is perhaps the most important because it is the catalyst for all the others. It says a leader will rise, a "king of the werewolves" and they will bring peace between to rivalling species. They will have eleven followers and these eleven will be the new elder council, the original elders were elected when the species were evolved enough, that was about 450 years ago, our species has come a long way since then. The "king's" mate will be destined to fulfil the leadership prophecy of their species, even if they don't know it yet" she took a breath after her summary and looked at the three faces opposite, two were impressed at the older woman knowledge, but the one in the middle looked a little shocked and confused

"There's no way its' me, I can't do that, that means my mate won't be someone I love, it will be like an arranged mar-"

"Hold on Berry" sue then changed her tone to a softer one "I have no doubt in my mind, as a member of the, now former, werewolf elder council that you are the true leader and you will fulfil the prophecy" she switched her tone back to her 'normal' one "As for your mate, there was some namby pamby crap about true love… I normally start to feel sick around that point"

Rachel sat there brow furrowed processing what she'd just been told. None of the three sat in front of her knew Sue's history.

"So if we're a group of twelve are we unstoppable" Santana asked hoping that if they could find a final member Rachel's visions would change

"There were theories that when the twelve fight together they may individually be stronger and faster, I'm not entirely sure"

"And are the eleven specific wolves or just ones the King chooses" Puck inquired

"The eleven, are the first eleven that offer their lives (basically) to the king and have the king accept them"

"Then we're one short" Rachel finished

"You may wish to visit a certain Spanish teacher and glee club director"

"Mr Schue? How did we not already know, I'm getting really bad at being able to tell"

"Maybe you've been distracted lately but I doubt you could sense William, or I, you didn't know I was one until I told you. William and I have been put under protection making it difficult to sense us"

"He's a werewolf elder too?" Puck asked

"Not exactly, he was my body guard when the elder council were still in cahoots. That stopped about thirty years ago… The next thing I tell you is important and confidential. Understand?" the three franticly nodded

"The werewolf and vampire elder councils were discussing a treaty. There's already a silent understanding that unless we come face to face we don't destroy one another, meaning we don't seek each other out, so about thirty years ago we sensed the werewolf King had been born"

"But I'm just over eighty" Rachel interrupted

"That means you weren't ready until thirty years ago, you weren't chosen until then" Sue explained

"That could have been when we were ambushed by those outcast vampires in Florida" Santana pointed out "Rae you saved us, and you showed leadership, maybe it gave you a kick start"

"Anyway" Sue continued "We sensed the werewolf king was born and when we sensed you we could sense that your mate would be a vampire, so our two elder councils decided to meet; to set up a treaty and attempted to prepare what we could to assist you. But shortly after our first few meetings the vampire elders disappeared. We were sure, and still are sure, that they were murdered. We don't know who was responsible but it must have been someone who disagreed with what we hoped to accomplish" She sighed and lent back in her chair "You've got a tough road ahead of you kiddo"

"Why are you in Ohio then, as a cheerleading coach?"

"We had to go into hiding, myself and William chose America, and then chose hear hoping to find the king, we weren't wrong"

"Wait so I have to find my mate who's a vampire, bring our races together knowing there are going to be many who disagree with us and will want to murder us, rule the werewolves-"

"And vampires" Sue added "with your Queen"

"Okay rule the two races and that's all assuming I don't die in 3 days"

Sue went for a softer tone again "Rachel, sometime our visions just show us our fears, are you alone when you die in these visions?" she just nodded "It might just be a symbol, maybe you're just desperate to find your mate; you're desperate to not be alone"

Rachel let these thoughts sink in for a moment before quietly rambling out "I can't believe, it's someone I'm supposed to fall in love with when I thought I loved Quinn, I was sure it was Quinn"

"Are you blind?"

Rachel sat up straight, slightly startled "What?"

"You'd think when they sound similar, it would be so obvious" Sue said seemingly to no one.

"What?" the girl in the middle repeated

"Queen Quinn?"There was silence and Rachel furrowed her brow (again)

"But Quinn's human isn't she?"

"Ugh, just get out, maybe its right to say love is blind, or in your case it just blinds you. Go on, I'm sure you have various people to talk to, I'd start with William; let him know I release him of his duty to me. If you're absent, which I recommend so you can use the time more wisely, I will make sure your absences are excused…Now go!"

**Any thoughts?**

**Was Sue disappointing? Or was it predictable?**

**Thanks for the reviews, adding it to favourites or alerting!**


	10. Going to see a man about a dog

**AN: hope this isn't too disappointing**

**Posted: 28/6/11**

Going to see a Man about a Dog

They all knew from that moment, that if Quinn was a Vampire Sam and Brittany were too.

They quickly left after packing 9 of the boxes into Pucks duffle bag; that only held a clean gym kit at that moment. They each claimed their own pair storing them in their own bags.

The three ran down the corridor (even though they knew they shouldn't), as they rounded a corner they bumped into three vampires. Rachel couldn't help but stare into the hazel eyes of the girl that stood opposite her, the negative feelings from before had been lifted and she was so happy, she knew what Quinn was and she didn't care. But she had to go talk to a man about a dog (almost quite literally).

She looked to her right where Santana gave her a pleading look to let her speak to Brittany now. Still no one had said a word they just stood there awkwardly. Finally Santana made a move after Rachel gave her a permission granting nod and a bright smile.

"Brittany I really need to talk to you, can we go somewhere private" She gave the taller blonde girl a half smile

"Sure" Brittany grabbed the nervous Latina werewolf's hand and led her away to the nearest empty room

The four left in the emptying corridor stood in silence watching their friend's disappear.

Rachel turned back to the two oblivious vampires "hi Quinn, Sam, sorry we're in a hurry" She said walking round them "We've gotta go; find Mr Schue: glee thing" She said walking backwards but never breaking eye contact "But are we still on for after school, going to yours to work on our glee assignment?"

"Yeah I'll meet you at the front of the building at the end of the day, yeah?" Quinn looked at the girl curiously; she was smiling much brighter than usual

"Sure, I'll see you then if I don't see you in the cafeteria"

Rachel took off again, Puck salute waved goodbye before slinging his duffle bag so it rested on his shoulder, and jogged after his leader, leaving two very confused blondes behind in the, now empty, corridor.

"Quinn, are you blushing?" Sam teased

"No!" She swatted his arm and then brought her hand to her cheek feeling the heat from her skin as she turned red "Was it me or was she happier than she has been lately?"

"Definitely; maybe she won't run away when you try to kiss her again tonight

"I wasn't going to try that again"

"Why not?" Sam sounded disappointed

"I might talk to her though, tell her… everything"

Sam cried out in happiness (startling Quinn who was deep in thought, staring in the direction Rachel and Puck had just left) and held up his hand for a high five "I know it's childish but you can't leave me hanging"

She rolled her eyes and smiled but gave in, slapping his hand "Let's go to lunch, I'm starved and I'm sure you're eager to see your lovely lady, when are you going to tell her anyway?"

"Soon, I think its best, even if we've only been together a short while, I just want to be honest with her"

"Well good luck when you do. I need to stop by my locker; you go ahead I'll meet you in the cafeteria"

"Thanks Quinn" they separated to go to their different destinations

Meanwhile, Rachel and Puck were relived to find Mr Schue still in his office

"Mr Schue!" Rachel made her presence known as the pair entered the office and approached the teacher's desk, Puck closing the door behind them.

"Hi Rachel, Puck, what can I do for you, do you want to sing another duet?"

"Erm, no Mr S, we know" Puck said

"We know that you know" Rachel tried to clarify

"We know that you know that we know that you know" Puck added earning him an elbow in the ribs from Rachel

"Noah this is serious business"

"Sorry" he looked down and smirked. He couldn't help it, after sues words he felt positive, excited almost. But Rachel just felt anxious. They both believed that if they could get a final member, then perhaps no one would die on the battle field.

"Mr S, we need a 12th member"

"We have 12 members, wait; did Finn quit and not tell me?"

"What? No-"

"Hey I just noticed that, isn't that weird Rach, glee needs twelve members and we need…" He trailed off when he saw her facial expression, it was stern and to be quite honest, very scary.

"Noah, please stay focused" She turned back to her teacher "No, Mr S, you know what we're talking about. Sue told us to tell you that she relives you of your duty to her"

"Really? Then I wish to offer my services to you as a body guard, your majesty" His tone and behaviour seemed to have changed as if someone had flipped a switch

"William" because she was talking to William now "I don't want a body guard I, we, need a twelfth member and considering what we can assume you have in training and experience, we wish for you to join us"

He looked at her and a smile grew on his face "I would be truly honoured"

Rachel smiled brightly "It's settled then, I think it's best if you move to our place for the next couple of nights, the army arrive in in a couple of days, the Rutherford family are too" she said the last part to Puck before turning back to Will "if that's okay?"

"Of course, I will do my best to make your proud"

"I have no doubt that you will, we also have some armour for you and these gloves" Rachel said taking a box from Puck and handing it to Will.

"That's good my old armour is well…old" he chuckled

"Glad to have you with us Mr S" Puck said as they stood. Will stood as well and bowed his head to Rachel

"Mr Schue, that's not necessary, and it makes me feel awkward and undeserving"

"Sorry your maj-Rachel, it won't be long and you'll feel the part"

Rachel gave a half smile then slipped out of the door behind Puck.

They met the others at their lunch table, the other werewolves (Kurt, Blaine and Sarah) were surprised to see Rachel really happy, but how long would that last.

"Hey, Santana and Brittany not back yet?" Rachel asked the supernatural group.

"I saw them in the choir room, when we passed earlier, they looked like they were upset but they were hugging, I can only hope that's a good sign. Any idea what Santana needed to talk to Brittany about?"

"Not sure" She lied "I'm sure we'll find out later" Rachel added with a smile, they continued to eat lunch and the group enjoyed their light hearted discussions. Kurt and Blaine seemed to be the centre of attention because Kurt liked it that way. Rachel liked it that way too, whenever they were home they all focused on her, she didn't feel comfortable with it, yet.

Later that afternoon, Quinn waited for Rachel just inside the main entrance because it had started raining really hard. While Quinn waited, she started to process things: how quick Rachel was with the slushy, how fast she had run away from her after their almost kiss and now Quinn had the answer on the tip of her tongue but what was it.

"Hey" Rachel broke the blonde from her thoughts "Sorry I had to stop by my locker"

"That's okay" She smiled "Looks like we'll have to make a run for it" she said gesturing to the heavy rain out side

Rachel grinned and grabbed Quinn's hand, dragging her out towards the blonde's jeep, they screamed and laughed running across the car park, not letting go of the others hand until they reached the car. Quickly climbing in and shutting the door, something came over Quinn; she could smell something, a distinct non-human smell… Wet dog, this gave her her last clue, Rachel is a werewolf. Quinn's grip on the steering wheel tightened and she went pale, more thoughts rushed through her head: _if she's a werewolf, I'm supposed to kill her, but I don't want to, what do I do, what if she finds out what I am, she'll destroy me, would she…_

"Are you okay Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach, I'm just not feeling too well all of a sudden, is it okay if I drop you off at your house instead?"

Rachel looked at her curiously "Sure… hang on, it's okay Noah's truck is still here I'll get a lift with him, I sent him on an errand after school, now I can go with him instead. Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" She didn't look away from the dashboard in front of her.

"Okay then, take care Quinn" Rachel got out the car, a little reluctantly, and ran towards Noah's truck as he and Tina were approaching it too.

"I thought you were going with Quinn" Tina said seeing Rachel approach.

She shrugged in response, but complete confusion was on her face. "She wasn't feeling well"

They got in Noah's truck and went to store where they could buy bedding and mattresses for the new residents of the house hold, to sleep on.

The store attendants where a bit surprised when the three 'teenagers' didn't want help carrying the double mattress or any of the 4 single ones out to Puck's truck, they were even more surprised when Rachel managed to carry two of the singles off the floor, Tina taking the double and Puck taking the other two singles, luckily they were covered in plastic and Puck had a tarp covering the back of the truck, they piled their new purchases in the back before running back to the store to buy the rest of the bedding, the store attendant made some comment about them throwing a huge sleep over, Puck just smile politely as he finished paying, saying "something like that". If only the truth was that simple.

They had to run to the car again as it was till raining, they just shoved the bags in the cabin of the truck with them. When they finally got home, it had finally stopped raining and there were two cars parked in front of the house, it was the Rutherfords and Mr Schue's. Puck reversed his truck up the drive.

As the three climbed out of the vehicle and pulled the tarp back to get the mattresses, a convoy of 3 heavily packed cars drove past. The three wolves watched the convoy; they recognised all the passengers they were werewolves from the area, they were getting away while they still could.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't they?" Puck commented. The two girls just shrugged grabbing a mattress.

When they dragged the first items into the house they found the front room empty. By the time they carried the last of the bags into the house they were met by Kurt who entered from the kitchen.

"Eugh, you guys smell like wet dog" he waved his hand in their direction

"What do you expect we are dogs" Puck stated

"Yeah and we can't all have the perfect boyfriend carrying around an umbrella for us" this earning Tina a glare from Puck "you know I love you anyway, right?"

He smiled "I love you too" they lent in to kiss but were broken form it by Kurt saying:

"Rachel; are you okay?"

They turned to see her stood still eyes wide "How could I be so thick, she figured it out, she knows and she's scared because she thinks we'll have to kill one another, because that's what we do… even though that's what I'm supposed to stop"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Quinn!" Kurt and Tina exclaimed in unison, as if it wasn't already obvious.

Rachel, running her hand through her damp hair and exhaling heavily, walked away into the kitchen where she was met by a large group of people: Mr Schue, James, Abby, Jen, Matt, Blaine, Sarah, Santana… and two vampires.

**I think the way they found out was really crap; I honestly don't know what possessed me to write that. Wet dog? I think I was trying to be a bit humorous at the time, and I think I wrote this last week, so I think my inspiration was when it rained really heavily and I had to towel dry my dog, and she smelt like wet dog for the rest of the day. It's really crap I know. So I think this might be considered another disappointing chapter.**

**Slight spoiler alert! If you're getting annoyed with the whole will they won't they between Rachel and Quinn, hold on for chapter 13 ;) And in chapter 12 there will actually be some Sam/Mercedes stuff**

**Any thoughts?**


	11. Preparations

**AN: sort of a filler chapter, it ties up a few tiny, insignificant, loose ends, like Santana's story (kind of) (bit of a slow chapter)**

**Posted: 28/6/11**

Preparations

"What are you two doing here?" she asked calmly and curiously

Santana started "Well, extremely long story shortened: when I talked to Britt at school today, we confessed to one another what we are, we both cried and we-"

"And I was worried that we couldn't be together" Brittany interrupted "But San explained the werewolf prophecy and that you are destined to fulfil it, I told her our prophecy"

"Would you care to tell me that one, and out audience" Rachel gestured to the people in the room now including Puck, Tina and Kurt who joined them around the time Brittany interrupted Santana.

"Well the vampire prophecy is similar to the werewolves' one: A leader will rise and calm the race already at war with itself and then will unite us with another race. Any vampire who's ever met Quinn knows she's the prophecy, she just doesn't know it yet. I know the werewolves have out casts but they were cast out for crimes, our vampire outcasts are ostracised because they are dangerous and basically scary, that's why our race is at war with itself. It was wrong to cast them out because it was believed they couldn't be trusted, they just did exactly what I expected, they teamed up to create an army, the only army in existence in the supernatural world." Brittany paused, everyone was surprised, Brittany didn't seem to always the brightest of people, but there she goes again proving everyone wrong. "I understand them, creating an army but, I'm still confused as to how, I mean the two races wouldn't listen to each other before, what changed, why are they working together, they must have a pretty powerful leader, if they're all listening to him or her, there's no way they could form a democracy, there must be a single leader"

"If we get through this remind me to make her my advisor" Rachel chuckled but was completely serious with her statement "So does Quinn still not know? About the prophecy I mean"

Brittany shook her head "no, we've never told her, we guessed she'd know when the time came, or we'd tell her when the time came. But something tells me she'll know soon. You can't tell her though, she wouldn't believe you"

"Why not me?"

"Because you're her 'one' duh, she'd think you were just saying it so it would be okay if you were together. I wasn't sure if you were at first, but now knowing _what_ you are, it's so obvious that you truly are her 'one'"

"Any way Brittany told me everything that Santana told her about you guys, then Santana gave us a lift home and on the way she told me about the battle" The other vampire in the room finally spoke

"Yeah Sam's been very understanding" Santana smiled

"We want to help" He added "We want to fight with you, we know its last minute but we've done some training and we have armour and weapons, unlike you"

Rachel laughed "We can't use weapons, not in our other form, no thumbs" she pointed out "anyway we'd greatly appreciate your assistance. One last thing, did you see Quinn before you came here?" the two vampires nodded "What happened when you saw her?"

Sam explained "Santana took us home to pack our things, to move here in preparation, we were by the front door packing the last few things when she came down stairs and asked us what we were doing…"

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing?" Quinn stood half way down the stairs; red eyes were evidence that she had been crying. She watched her two closest friends assemble their bags at the front door._

"_We're going to help our friends"_

"_They're werewolves, we can't, they can't be our friends"_

"_Maybe it's time for the prophecies to be fulfilled" Brittany tried to hint_

"_Why do they need your help anyway?" Quinn chose to ignore what Brittany had said_

"_There's an army coming, they only have eleven or twelve people depending if they go Mr S on board" Sam bluntly stated_

"_Mr S? What are you talking about?"_

"_There's an army coming, to get Rachel, to destroy her and any other wolf that stands in their way" Sam explained packing the last few items into his duffel back_

"_Why her?"_

"_Like I said before: prophecies" Brittany tried to hint again_

"_But it can't be. Not yet… It's wrong! They're wrong!"_

"_That sounds like your parents talking" Brittany spat bitterly and with that they left, each carrying a duffle bag, a wooden chest a longer wooden case. Santana was waiting outside in the min cooper she and Rachel shared._

_End flashback_

"And now we're here" He finished, looking sympathetically and Rachel.

She just lowered her head to hide the disappointment on her face. She was miserable again. Rachel wondered what Quinn would have done had she actually told her what she was; would she have killed her then and there? Rachel stopped these thoughts and came back to reality

"Well I think we have enough places to sleep; James and Abby we got a double for you, Jen, Matt, Mr schu-I mean Will" she corrected herself when she noticed the sharp glare he gave her "and Sam you can all have a single. We'll set you six up in the living room. Brittany you can share with Santana"

They all nodded and went to the front room to set up their sleeping arrangements. Brittany and Sam asked Rachel where they could store their armour; she took them to a smaller room in basement where their own armour in its chest were lined up, ready for them. There was space along the far wall for the two vampires to put their boxes. Seeing the boxes for the weapons reminded her.

"As or vampire allies just reminded me of weapons, which we obviously can't use; I'd like to hand these out" She opened Pucks duffel bag handing each wolf a box "they're a gift from coach Sylvester"

They all tried them on and they automatically changed size to fit the wearer.

"These are so Cat woman, 2004" Kurt stated turning his hands inspecting the metal claws on the gloves.

"You're forgetting Cat woman in Batman returns 1992" Blaine said, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

They trained in their armour in the basement; they didn't want to train outside in case there were enemy spies who had scouted ahead.

Brittany and Sam's armour was also made from shiny steel plates but they had white leather. The armour was a more typically medieval style. The main piece was a breast plate/back plate ensemble; they had white dyed leather trousers with 'shin guard' and thigh guards. The armour was sleeveless but they had gauntlets and helmets. Sam had a claymore (double hand sword) which was sheathed against his back when he wasn't using it, while Brittany was more of an archer, she had a white bow and quiver and 6 knives that were sheathed on the side of her thighs, The quiver was enchanted, as long as she had the energy she could allow it to create more arrows for her (it drained her energy to do so).

Similar to the werewolves armour, the vampires could change shape to accommodate their wings. That evening, thanks to an accident involving a sparring match that got a little too competitive, when the new claws damaged their own armour, they found to their surprise it self repaired; it took energy from its wearer but it was only as draining as when they self healed.

They decided to work through the night and sleep through the day so that in 48 hours when they left and 24 hours after that they would be rested correctly to meet the enemy.

It was 4 pm the next day, the sky was starting to grow dark, so it was soon time to wake up. Santana carefully peeled herself from Brittany's embrace and made her way down stairs for a glass of water. She passed Sarah and Rachel's room, of course the put up bed was empty at least it looked like it had been slept in. Santana crept down the stairs and saw five werewolves and a vampire sleeping peacefully in the front room. That was a sight she'd never thought she'd see; werewolves sleeping soundly with a vampire next to them.

Santana had learnt early on in her life as a werewolf that vampires were the enemy. She had her first change just under two weeks, not long after that she told her parents, she'll never forget the looks of terror on their faces before they kicked her out. She was broken but decided she was Santana Lopez and she was free to do what she wanted, so she went traveling. Six weeks later she found herself somewhere in Florida. It was there that she met her first vampires, the outcast kind, they ambushed her and in a panic (could you blame her) she shifted and ran for her life, she then (quite literally) Ran into two other wolves who had also been ambushed and were running, they were now cornered and had to take a stand and fight their way out. After the fight, She learnt their names; Rachel and Puck, they asked her to travel with them after being impressed by her natural fighting skills (but they could also tell the girl was alone and scared, they wanted to help her). The three have been inseparable ever since and that was about thirty years ago.

Santana kept quiet as she went to the basement, it was surprisingly empty, she went to the kitchen, it was empty too, so she walked through to the glass sliding door and out onto the patio, where she found Rachel sitting eyes closed, hugging her knees to her chest, taking in the last of the warmth from the setting sun.

"Hey"

Rachel sleepily opened her eyes and half smiled "Hey"

"What's up? Another vision?" Rachel sighed and nodded weakly "What was it this time?"

"Yesterday my visions were more positive, now they're just clear. Someone's going to die I just have no idea who"

"It's okay Rach, you know we follow you willingly, we all know the possible consequences"

"But this isn't how it's supposed to be, we're supposed to start fresh; new leaders, a new council, try and improve things. There isn't supposed to be a battle, they can't take one of us away when we haven't even started yet" tears threatened to spill form Rachel's eyes "If we lose someone that means I've already failed as a leader and look at me now; I can't keep myself together, how am I supposed to keep the pack together"

Santana sat next to Rachel putting an arm round her leader, Rachel put her head on her 'sisters' shoulder. "Rach, you've already bought us all together"

"Yeah, with the help of Sue"

"No, she just assured us we were heading in the right direction. It was_ you_ who stood up to Markus, _you_ showed courage and leadership, you got the Rutherfords on your side without even asking, you told those wolves to get away to safety, you put their lives before your own. Kurt and Blaine sleeked you out because they have faith in you, and Blaine had never even met you before and Mr Schue, sorry I mean Will offered his services as a lowly bodyguard, once he knew Sue had freed him. You gained all those people's confidence and got two amazing vampires on your side and devised a serious training regime and battle plan all in four weeks, you're more capable that you think… And one day soon you'll have your Queen and we can start this thing a new, Okay?"

"Okay… but what about the someone who dies?"

Santana joked "Maybe it's an innocent by-stander, who would be on our side" Rachel laughed and sniffed hugging Santana closer.

"Who's Millicent by-stander?"

The two dark haired girls turned to see Brittany sliding the door shut, they both laughed

"No one Britt nothing to worry about" Brittany sat next to the Latina also resting her head on the wolf's shoulder. This would be their last night and one more sleep, they would be leaving in twenty four hours.

Quinn woke at 7 p.m. She'd slept the whole day away. She felt awful because she had finally cried herself to sleep in the early hours of that morning. _Why did Rachel have to be a werewolf?_ She mentally groaned. She slumped out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to wash her face, then she made her way down the stairs, she was hungry and she remembered she had kept a bottle of blood in the fridge so she went to the kitchen. To her frustration she couldn't find the bottle, it wasn't hard to find the only other thing they kept in the fridge was milk for their cereal, she didn't fancy cereal it reminded her of her friends the ones she felt she had let down. She sighed heavily and decided to sit in the lounge, when she opened the door she noticed the television was on and her bottle on the coffee table, open, empty, with two half full (or empty depending on how you look at it) glasses.

That's when she was surprised to notice a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with blonde hair looking away from her, sitting on one of the sofas.

"Sam, Brittany?"

The two turned to face her, Quinn gasped

"Mum, Dad?"

**Any thoughts?**


	12. Loyalty

**AN: some filler but also Sam and Mercedes talk, might seem a bit odd because there hasn't been any other Sam/Mercedes scenes but… meh. See what you think**

**Posted: 29/6/11**

Loyalty

"What are you doing here?"

"Quinnie!" her mum got up and pulled her daughter into a hug, Quinn's arms didn't move they stayed by her sides, she was still in shock

"Hey kiddo it's been a while"

"Yes it has, when did you get here?"

"We heard everything" her mother started pulling back from the hug "We know you found your one and she's a werewolf, its okay Quinnie, we're going to help you get through this"

"You can find another 'one'" her dad said hugging her "We're going to help you obviously your 'friends' were traitors but don't worry, I'm sure they'll be punished, maybe in that battle, I'm sure they'll get what they deserve"

Quinn felt worse, she didn't want another 'one' she wanted Rachel and her friends weren't traitors. She didn't care about the fact Rachel was a werewolf now, but when Sam and Brittany were leaving she couldn't help what she said, her parents had drummed it into her for the first 18 years of her life and it had stuck with her. Werewolves were the enemy, Brittany was right, it was her parents talking.

Quinn was too restless to be bothered by the fact that her parents knew so much and she had no idea how they had found out. Vampires had stayed in their small groups and communication between them had stopped after the elders disappeared.

"I'm really tired, if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed"

"Of course dear, we'll be here if you need us"

She nodded before heading back up to her bedroom. She didn't sleep, she couldn't, there were too many thoughts racing through her head, she just laid there staring at the ceiling, her thoughts jumping from the strange appearance of the people downstairs to Rachel.

Rachel sat at home by herself. It was 2.a.m. they would be leaving in 16 hours. She had been alone since 11.50, she was getting anxious. At 11.50 p.m. she had left the basement for a bathroom break, her armour slowed her down, so by the time she got back to the basement it was empty. The others armour was back in their boxes, but the people were gone, she had panicked at first until she saw a note on the coffee table in the front room, in Santana's hand writing, telling her not to worry they'd be back as soon as possible. That was now over two hours ago and Rachel was getting worried. She changed out of her armour and stat in the front room, the worst thing about being alone was she was left with just her thoughts, actually her one thought at the moment- Quinn.

Finally at 2.03 a.m. the front door opened and a noisy family intruded on the uneasy silence of their home. They had bags with food and drink; the usual raw meat, then what looked like several bottle of blood (Rachel didn't want to know how they acquired those) and Puck was carrying two cases of beer. Rachel frowned

"Puck we can't get drunk, I can't have any of us hung over for this evening, as much as I like the human drink-"

"Don't worry Rach, I got us alcohol free, I thought we should have a little party" The group put the items on the coffee table.

"No offence, but it doesn't take over two hours to get food and drink when there's two 24 hour open supermarkets in this town"

"Well we stopped to get this stuff on our way back from getting these" they all moved their clothing to reveal tattoos the same as Rachel's in the same place. The two vampires had a different symbol, but they said it was like one Quinn had, which also happened to be the symbol on the latch of their armour boxes. "There's only one tattoo place that's open at this time of night in this town" Puck added cheekily.

"I can't believe you guys, you're amazing"

Sarah stepped forward "We wanted to show our loyalty to you and that we're in this till the end. We thought what better way than scaring ourselves" Rachel laughed "besides it didn't hurt that much and it healed quickly"

They formed a fourteen person group hug before they all took seats around the room. Rachel was already in her favourite spot, leaning against the bare brick of the fire place to the left of the blazing fire that was keeping them all warm. They spent the rest of the early hours of the morning relaxing and enjoying the food and drink.

At 6.30 a.m. that Rachel said they should all get some sleep, they would need to be ready to leave in eleven and a half hours, so she and Sam could talk to Quinn and Mercedes. Then (they planned) by 8 p.m. they would set out and prepare to face the enemy after sun down the day after that.

Santana woke at 3 p.m. which was an hour before necessary, as usual she got up and as usual she passed Rachel and Sarah's room and Rachel wasn't in the put up bed, this time it looked like it hadn't even been slept in. With a silent sigh, Santana crept downstairs to look for Rachel. She didn't have to look far, as she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked across the sea of peacefully sleeping supernatural beings, to find a large glossy brown wolf curled up in front of the burnt out, yet still glowing, fire. Santana was sure she'd never seen her friend peaceful.

Santana was able to relax, knowing that Rachel was, so she went back to bed, to enjoy the last hour before they'd need to get up and the chaos would start. Santana slid back into her bad next to Brittany and just watched the blonde gently breathing, in that moment she realised how lucky she was just to be with the girl and have an amazing family around her, whatever happened over the next couple of days, at least she had this family and she had no regrets, if she died, she'd die happy.

At 4.10 p.m. the house was full of frantic beings; some eating, some washing and some dressing, it was hectic but they managed to make it work. By 5.45 p.m. they were assembled in the front room, sitting on or standing by the furniture while Rachel stood by the fire place.

Rachel inspected her group, making sure their armour was secure; they didn't want any slip ups. She was truly proud of them no matter what happened.

"Guy's I'd like to say a few words. I'm really proud to have you thirteen fight by my side, I'm so proud of all the effort you've put in and your faith in me, I hope I don't let you down. In the event that something happens to me I wish to name a successor to be pack leader. Noah, you've been by me my whole life, I wish for you to be my successor"

The wolves around the room agreed with Rachel's decision, "Thanks Rach, but nothing's going to happen to you" he tried to reassure her "We're all going to be fine" he assured everyone. They all smiled at one another but the rest of the pack had heard of Rachel's latest visions, one on their side was going to die, but they weren't afraid anymore.

James spoke to break the silence "I hope I speak on everyone's behalf; we are honoured to be given this opportunity to fight by your side and become part of something so important as the werewolf elder council" They all nodded in agreement "And if this is my end, I don't regret anything"

"Me neither"

"Me neither" they all went round the room agreeing causing Rachel to well up.

"Thank you, so much, I can't imagine anyone better than all of you, it'll truly be an honour to lead you" she glanced up at the clock it was 6 p.m. "It's time"

They all walked to the front door and out one by one, Rachel was the last out, as she closed the door she took one long last look into the, now, still house, the house that could claim to be the first home to the new werewolf elder council. She took a deep breath and shut the door. The house had been so full of life the last few days was now silent.

"Right, we got to Mercedes' first" they all looked her waiting for her to say what they'd now labelled as her catchphrase, she smiled "Let's got" it wasn't the best catchphrase but she was always saying.

They started running but they stayed in human form, there were still many people out, so they couldn't really run in their wolf form, and they weren't running very fast they were more like jogging, besides the vampires weren't as fast as the wolves on their feet. If anyone saw them they'd only have to worry about people being curious of what they were wearing.

They reached Mercedes house and the group stood or sat on the front garden. Brittany and Puck each put a hand supportively on Sam's shoulders, as the group offered him "good luck"'s

"Yeah" he breathed out.

Sam knocked on the door and Mercedes' mum answered; she looked him up and down at his strange attire "Hello Sam; do you want to speak to Mercedes?"

"Yes please Mrs Jones"

"I'll just get her" she looked curiously behind Sam at the group of strangely dressed people on her front lawn "please come in" she gestured to Sam. He turned and half smiled at his friends, they smiled back encouragingly, but Puck grinned and put his thumbs up, earning a slap to the back on the head from Tina, which in turn earned a bigger smile from Sam, as the door closed.

"Mercedes, Sam's here to see you!"

"Just a second" and a second later Mercedes descended the stairs

"I'll give you two some space" Mrs Jones disappeared into another room

"Let's sit" Sam said gesturing to the sofa they sat side by side and then Sam turned in his seat to face Mercedes. "Mercedes, I need to tell you something, a few things actually, I need you to trust me and most importantly believe me"

"O…kay" she was very unsure as she looked into his eyes "What are you wearing, I mean I admire your effort but Halloween was a couple of weeks ago"

He took a deep nervous breath "its armour, special armour made for me. Mercedes… I'm part of … a race of beings that people don't believe exist"

"Okay this is going a bit far, you don't have to make yourself crazy just to break up with me"

"What? No" he took her hands "I don't want to break up with you, I love you"

"You love me?"

"Yes"

"I love you too, is this, what this is all about?"

"Slightly but not completely, Mercedes I'm not… human, I'm… a vampire"

"If you're trying to impress me I should remind you I'm not a major twilight fan" she said not believing him

"Mercedes please, I mean it, I'm going to have to show you but please don't be scared, it'll break my heart"

"o-okay Sam" he stood, lowered his head, closed his eyes and slowly changed at first he didn't look much different, his toned arms were more defined and as he raised his head she could see the tips of his fangs, she gasped when he partially stretched his wings. When he heard the gasp he panicked, his eyes shot open to her and he shifted back, but not before she noticed his eyes, they were light blue grey when he was in vampire form.

"Are you scared?" he asked worried, he didn't approach her worried she'd be terrified

"I'm surprised to say- No"

"Really?" he smile relieved

"Yeah, I still love you"

"Thank you, I love you too" she approached him, proving to both of them she wasn't afraid of him, and kissed him softly.

"You don't look exactly like how I'd imagine a vampire especially in that get up" she chuckled "So why are you dressed like that"

"I have to go somewhere for a couple of days, do you think you and your family could get out of town for a few days"

"I guess we could go to my grandparents a few towns over" he kissed her again.

"Promise me you'll be on your way thirty minutes after I leave"

"I promise, Sam, what's going on?"

"In my race there are some bad vampires, they're not as strong as my type but there's a lot of them with some werewolves and demons too"

"They exist too?"

"Yeah there's a huge group coming to Lima"

"Like an army; and you're going to fight them?"

"It's a little complicated but basically yeah, we're leaving town in the hopes of heading them off at the town limits, we plan on being there a day before they actually arrive that's why we leave tonight"

"Who's the we?"

"Come here" he led her to the window "you will recognise most of them"

She looked out and recognised most of the group "all our friends?"

"Yeah, Rachel's important, they're all werewolves except Britt she like me, Quinn is too but she… isn't here"

"Is it because of her feelings for Rachel?" Sam looked at his girlfriend surprised "boy, those two are so obvious sometimes"

"It is to do with that but it's more complicated. Werewolves and vampires have been enemies for the past god knows how long, we only found out a couple of days ago what each other are. I wasn't born a vampire; Quinn turned me when I was in an accident with my parents. I'm 43 years old and Quinn and Britt are nearing 90"

"But you're all still so young, well you look it"

"We have eternal life; we can also heal very quickly… and we only have one love in life" her eyes shot up to his "and you're mine"

"Really? Or are you just trying to be cute?"

"Really… but did you think it was cute"

"Yeah it was cute" she smiled at the mushy moment they were sharing

"Anyway, I'm going away, to fight and I need you to understand that… if I don't some back it's because I couldn't, Not because I didn't want to. Also while I'm away I want you to consider changing, letting me change you, so you can be like me, you don't have to and if I'm honest it does hurt only your first shift thought but its okay-"

She kissed him to stop his rambling "I'll most definitely consider it, now you need to go and I need to get my family to pack" They shared one last kiss before he reluctantly moved toward the front door

"Sam" she called, he turned back "Come back to me safe"

He smiled widely before mock saluting with a "yes ma'am" then he was out the door.

Mercedes ran to her mum; she had no idea how she was going to explain why they needed to leave, but she'd promised Sam.

Sam met the group out font

"So… how did it go?" Rachel asked

He couldn't stop smiling "It went great, everything's okay"

"Lucky" she muttered in reply "Quinn's next" she announced

"Nervous?" Santana asked

"Yep… Let's go!" and they were off again

**So… Any thoughts?**

**Rachel and Quinn finally talk in the next chapter; I wonder what will happen ;D**

**The reviews so far have been very encouraging so thank you and thanks to those who've added this to their favourites or alerts. Again; it's really encouraging!**


	13. Don't say it!

**AN: Enjoy, hope this isn't too disappointing.**

**Posted:30/6/11**

Don't say it

They stood in front of the huge house in awkward silence; Rachel didn't remember it being so scary the last time she was here.

"Are you going to go in or are we just going to stand here?" Santana asked

"I'm going" she took a single step before stopping again

"What now?" Puck exclaimed

"She's not alone, her parents are here"

"Hang on, you knew Quinn for how long and you didn't figure out she was a vampire yet we stand here for 5 minutes and you know there's two more in that house than should be expected!" Santana complained

"There's another car in the drive and somehow looking at this house, which her father chose, and the fact that the car is a Bentley: I'd say her parents are here" She snapped at Santana bitterly "Take my gloves" she said handing them to the shocked girl, she then calmed herself "Santana I'm really sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you I'm just really nervous, its making me feel sick"

"It's okay Rach; go on then… it's your turn now"

She nodded, took another deep breath then jogged towards the house and seemingly effortlessly leapt onto the porch roof to Quinn's bedroom window. Luckily it was open an inch so Rachel was able to slowly pull it open before cautiously hoping in. The bedside lamp was switched on. Quinn was curled up in the middle of her bed sobbing.

"Quinn?" Rachel spoke softly but her voice still startled the vampire, she leapt from the bed and backed herself against the wall furthest from Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wiping tears from her face

"I just wanted to talk to you before I go, there's a battle"

"I heard, a bunch of rebel werewolves picking off the smaller groups"

"That's only the start of it, there's out cast vampires and demons too"

"What! There's no way they'd work together!"

"But they are, anyway that's not exactly why I'm here" Rachel paused noticing Quinn was avoiding eye contact" "I've had visions and I won't tell my pack this but I'm still sure it's me who is going to die, on top of that I'm the werewolf prophecy, even though I don't feel like it yet. But they all tell me I am an I'm supposed to rule my race with my mates race, a council elder informed me that my mate is a vampire-"

"So what…it's okay just because of those old stories, just because some elder tells you so, or what… it's our duty. Is that what your sayi-"

"No, Quinn, you know I ramble when I'm nervous" she took a deep breath to calm her nerves "I came here to tell you that I lo-"

"Don't say it" Quinn breathed the words out and shut her eyes tightly causing more tears to spill

"I love you" Rachel slowly took a few steps forward "Prophecy or no prophecy; I want to be with you, whether we rule our races from a castle or we just run away together, I just want to be with you… but like I said, I'm pretty sure my end is near" she took a few more steps and Quinn opened her eyes when she sensed the werewolf getting closer "I just had to tell you that first, that I love you, with all my heart"

She took a final step toward the vampire, placing one hand on the other girl's hip and with the other she cupped the side of her face. She lent in and showed the blonde her feelings, in a slow kiss which Quinn almost immediately returned, turning the kiss desperate but more passionate. Moments later, Rachel reluctantly pulled away, her hand's released from Quinn and she gently pulled Quinn's hands from her own face. The blonde wasn't even aware she'd moved her hands at all.

Rachel looked at Quinn, she was frozen with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, Rachel turned to leave out the window. As she reached her exit she looked back to Quinn, whose eyes shot open to stare into Rachel's intensely, as if she knew Rachel was looking at her.

"Goodbye my beloved" she said with a brave smile and a wink before darting out the window

"I love you too Rachel" Quinn said to an empty room as she slid down the wall dropping to the floor hugging her knees to her chest and started sobbing again.

Rachel casually jumped down from the porch roof and jogged back to the group

Santana handed her back her gloves "How'd it go?"

Rachel, while putting a glove on, answered with a monotone "fine"

"I'm sorry Rach"

"No, it's okay, I said my piece, there's nothing more to it" she said fastening the second glove "Let's go" she ushered for them to move ahead of her, they started running in human form. Rachel looked up at Quinn's window before closing her eyes to supress the tears forming, she took a deep breath, and then she charged off after her pack, leaping effortlessly over a parked car to reach the head of the pack to lead them to the battle field.

…

10 minutes later Quinn stood up abruptly with one goal in mind: 'go after them'. She went to the bath room to wash her face, then back to her bedroom throwing the door of the walk-in-wardrobe open and started rooting through to retrieve what she was looking for; a wooden chest and a long wooden case. She removed the armour from the chest laying it out on her bed. The armour was the same as Sam and Brittany's; she got changed after checking the armour for any damage. The last items were in the wooden case, she opened the latch on the case to reveal two fine and very sharp; shiny steel short swords, they were sheathed on a belt, one sword on each of her hips. Quinn was right handed but she had trained to be very capable to use a sword in either hand. After checking everything was secure; she picked up her helmet and went down stairs to confront her parents, there were questions to be asked and Quinn wanted answers.

…

The pack were now reaching their destination, as they headed for cover in a wooded area with Brittany and Sam flying above. Sam yelled something but Rachel and the others couldn't hear what he said, they progressed deeper into the woods and then she saw it and then heard Sam and Brittany yell in unison

"Rachel it's an-"

"-Ambush" She finished

…

"Why are you dressed like that?" her dad startled her by meeting her at the bottom of the stairs

"I have to go" She settled her helmet on the table in the hall way.

"To fight with them? They're worthless mutts and traitors" he started to get angry and Judy entered the hallway to see what the fuss was

"You know the prophecy dad, it will unite us"

"Quinn we've knows since you were born you'd fulfil the vampire prophecy, but this army will correct it, it will wipe out the werewolves and you'll be free to rule the vampires. Don't you see?"

"What do you mean 'correct'? and how did you know about the outcast army, vampires haven't been good at communicating in the last thirty years, not like the werewolves" Russell smirked and Judy stepped up next to him letting Quinn process her thoughts "and how did all those creatures learn to get along?"

"Oh, it only takes some advisors and an assigned leader to point out a common enemy" Russell said darkly "What was his name dear?" he asked his wife

"I believe it was…"

…

"… Markus" Rachel said fiercely, her pack were surrounded being pushed into a shrinking circle by the mixture of outcast creatures "Markus, you're behind this?" They all shifted to their wolf forms.

Markus laughed before shifting into his wolf form and projecting his thoughts _"You have no idea"_ he broke the boundaries of the circle and paced back and forth in front of Rachel. The 12 stood tail to tail all facing a different group of enemies.

Brittany and Sam circled in the sky waiting for the outcast vampires who were gaining on their positions. Rachel bared her teeth and growled as did her pack. The she said that lame catchphrase that got her pack moving _"Let's go!"_ She leapt forward tearing at a werewolf's throat with her metal claws causing him to choke while the wound tried to heal; she clamped her jaw around his throat and snapped his neck instantly killing him. She turned in time to claw a vampire leaving him to bleed out too quickly to heal.

The pack had been separated into pairs, fighting off the enemy. Sam and Brittany were valiant in the sky, Kurt and Blaine made short work of some demons. Tina and Puck took down each kill easily, together, the Rutherford children where separate from their parents but the four were still fierce. Santana and Sarah charged through the crowds killing anyone in their path.

Rachel made a break for Markus who had fled like a coward when the fighting broke out, Will followed her protecting her like the body guard he had been for the past few hundred years. The two cut down all in their way; Rachel wanted answers.

…

"So who advised; the vampire elders?" Russell smirked again and Judy joined him, glancing at one another then back to their daughter "No the vampire elders didn't organise this, it was you" Quinn realised.

"Of course sweetie" Judy started "You don't think those old bats were smart enough to do this, they actually wanted to help for the alliance"

"We had to kill them, it was the only way to start correcting the prophecy" Russell finished, Quinn looked horrified

"You killed them?"

"For you Quinnie, we couldn't let you be with werewolf scum"

"I think I'm going to be sick, how could you? There's nothing wrong with the prophecy, you can't change something that has stood for centuries"

Russell stepped forward his eyes harsh and filled with anger "We have been enemies with them for centuries yet you wish to change that"

"But it gives us hope for a better future"

"And you want a future with that, that… dog"

"I love her!"

Russell slapped Quinn across the cheek "You stupid child"

Quinn turned her head back to her father and shakily said "I'm not a child"

His mood then changed way too quickly for her liking (or anyone's liking for that matter). He embraced her tightly "it's okay, we'll sort this out"

"No, get away from me" she pushed him away and stepped back

"What's wrong Quinnie?" Judy asked with genuine confusion.

Quinn scoffed and glared in disbelief "You're so oblivious, that army, if they succeed in killing those werewolves, who will they turn on next, we're the common enemy too" they looked at her in disbelief, as if what their daughter said was impossible. "You're so deluded in your old time minds; you murdered the elders because of progression, but we need to progress for our own survival, you've been around long enough to see the humans and their progress, it's for the best… I've got to go"

"You're not going anywhere" Russell grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave

"You'll see the light of our way" Judy attempted to reassure her daughter

"I don't want your way" she struggled, throwing her dad away from her

"You will, then you'll be Queen" he said calmly like he was brain washed

"No! You're crazy"

He got angry and his eyes darkened again "Ungrateful" he spat as he lunged for her. In her panic she managed to draw a sword and thrust it forward in time to pierce him through the heart. The enchanted weapon sucked the life force from the supernatural being. She saw the shock on his face then the life fade from his eyes, his body then fell back sliding off the sword.

"What have you done? You monster!" her mother shifted into her vampire form and leapt forward to Quinn, Quinn did the same; her reactions were faster than her mothers and she cut Judy down. Quinn stood breathless and nervously shaking, two life less bodies by her feet; she felt a little sad but mainly worried that she felt no remorse.

Quinn gathered herself, she picked up her helmet and put it on and then left. She looked back shutting the door, willing herself to believe what she had just done was justified _'it was me or them, right? '_It would take time but right now Rachel needed her, or at least she needed Rachel. She shifted on the door step and took flight, flying high in the sky. She thought to herself, if only she'd avoided them and left through her bedroom window.

**Sooo… was that disappointing?**

**Let me know your thoughts (:**


	14. Advantage

**AN: sorry I didn't update yesterday I know I labelled it as posted 30/6/11 but technically it was; I posted it around 2 in the morning (UK time)) any who-I didn't update yesterday for a couple of reasons; I put up a (what I thought was crappy) one-shot instead (which got a really positive response and a lot of hits/visits so I'm surprised and really happy) Also I haven't had much of a chance to go on the computer today, but my favourite excuse is; I went to see Glee live last night it was their last night at the O2, and I don't think I've ever smiled that much or had that much fun (sad I know) Any Who…**

**AN2: sorry this is a short chapter but if I stopped it where I originally wanted to the chapter would be too long AND seem rushed because it would contain the entire battle… **

Advantage

With a final leap Rachel tackled Markus, causing him to roll onto his back, she stepped on his throat and pushed down to keep him in place, but so he could still breathe… barely

"_Who set this up?"_ She demanded, emphasising her anger by forcing her paw down for a second, shaking Markus. There was no way this old full was capable of independently setting this up.

"_Fabray's"_ he wheezed out. Rachel's green eyes widened and again she shoved his throat, the grey wolf winced

"_First names"_ she demanded again

"_Russell, Judy"_

"_They have a daughter"_ she pushed a little harder

"_She's not involved, they said it was a gift for her" _he tried to swallow_ "I thought it was sick, but they said they'd spare me, I didn't really care if they lied, as long as you were dead, I was satis-"_ She didn't let him finish his sentence, she dug her metal claws in causing blood to spray over her. After she was sure he was definitely dead, she turned away and shook, trying to get some of the blood of her coat.

"_Erm Rach"_ it was William, they were alone, by chasing Markus they had strayed far from the battle. She nodded and they sprinted back. As they reached the battle ground they didn't hesitated to take down all and any they met.

Although none of them had fallen, they were getting tired and the number of enemy was till over whelming, they didn't even have the advantage of knowing the land better. The enemy definitely had the upper hand in all aspects but our fourteen heroes wouldn't give up. Rachel ducked as a wolf tried to tackle her; she took advantage as the wolf tumbled over by destroying it before it could get up. Rachel looked around at her pack in the chaos of the battle, they were all still standing, she killed a vampire then turned in time to take the life of a demon. Looking at her pack again she saw Puck got taken down, her heart jumped until she saw Tina kill the creature and help Puck back up, he was okay, so she could breathe again.

She came back to her senses when she felt a presence too close behind her, she turned fiercely to meet what she thought would be her next victim. She was shocked at the face she saw, calming her immediately and causing her to shift back suddenly.

"Quinn?" the vampires face was still red; (well from what Rachel could see because Quinn's helmet partially covered the sides of her face) she had been crying since Rachel left.

"I love you too" was all she said, staring into Rachel eyes. She took out a vampire to her left, not breaking eye contact with the girl in front of her.

Rachel leant forward and kissed Quinn softly, then pulled away smiling brightly, she shifted back and continued fighting. Now that they had both truly accepted one another; they could speak telepathically

"_You should take to the sky"_ Rachel said cutting down another enemy

"_No thanks Britt and Sam have got it covered. I want to be right here with you"_ she chopped two more down _"We need to move"_

"_Why?"_

"_They have a battle strategy, they know the land, we have the fifteen of us. We need to take this somewhere we are more familiar with"_ 3 more lost their lives at her blades

"_The school?"_ Rachel suggested _"no, it'll get torn down, too public"_

"_It's up to you your highness"_ slicing another

"_I don't know, your highness, its better than here even if it's a little risky" _she smiled at the title they used.

"_It's a good plan, send out the message"_

"_Fall back to McKinley, lead them back" _her pack looked up at her, nodded, then broke free of the enemy surrounding them to run towards the school.

Rachel ran next to Quinn _"Fly Quinn, I'll see you on the ground soon"_

"_Okay my love"_ she took off and joined Brittany and Sam in the sky, looking down and watching over Rachel as they travelled to the school.

Rachel started leading the group to the familiar building but they were tired more tired than the enemy. Rachel deliberately slowed meeting each member of her pack as she fell back, encouraging them all until she passed Santana who had originally been at the back. Noah now led the group through the streets, they hoped for few witnesses, they were lucky the streets were mostly empty at 1.30 a.m. in the small town. They knew they wouldn't go completely unnoticed but thy desperately needed an advantage, a better fighting strategy; they needed to break up the enemy into smaller groups; if people saw them they would have to deal with the consequences later.

They were now passing Mercedes' house. Sam looked down noticing no cars in the driveway and no lights on in the house. He knew that Mercedes little brother was scared of the dark so they left the landing light on for him, so as there was no light on and no cars he could conclude that they had left. A wave of relief rushed over Sam.

They were nearing the school and the enemy were nearly on top of our heroes. One enemy wolf gave an extra push ahead of the army_. _He was snapping at Rachel's heels and with a lucky stride he caught her heal with his claws, causing her to yelp out in the sharp, surprising pain and tumble to the floor. Santana halted and turned with terror and panic on her face (if a wolf can show that).

Rachel's eyes widened (thinking the end in her visions had come) and connected with Santana's _"Keep going!"_ she gave the order as the enemy closed around her like a curtain. They clawed at her and kept her down as she tried to stand to fight them off. Some of the enemy suddenly fell dead and a very dark armour clad wolf leapt over the bodies to shove the attacking outcast creatures off her leader, sister and friend. Rachel felt a hand grab the exposed part of the scruff of her neck to help her stand and the wolf that had come back for her ran alongside to help her catch up to the rest of the pack, who'd been oblivious to the attack. Rachel realised, the enemy fell because Brittany had taken them down with her arrows and Quinn had helped her to stand, Santana now supported her as they ran and her wounds healed.

"_Santana I told you to keep going"_

"_I couldn't let you get killed, not like that, it was a cheap move"_

"_It was a successful move"_

"_Yeah well it was still cheap and it was just a lucky stride that caught you"_

"_Fine"_ now she turned her telepathic thoughts to Quinn _"You shouldn't have done that you could have got hurt"_

"_And you could have been killed, I just got you I'm not letting you go"_ she fought off another vampire in the air, the body dropped managing to take out a werewolf in the process and slowing some down around them.

"_And I don't want you to get hurt looking out for me"_

Quinn sighed _"Yes dear"_

Rachel smiled internally. They finally arrived, charging towards the building. Puck and Tina broke down the door straight off its hinges, the sound of it crashing to the floor echoed down the deathly silent corridors. The wolves rushed in and the vampires flew through the door tucking their wings in in time to land safely inside. They then partially shifted just to supress their wings.

There were three corridor options so they split up. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany headed to the left and up the stairs. James, Abby, Matt and Jen went to the left. The rest went straight forward, splitting up again further along into smaller groups; Rachel and Quinn, Puck and Tina, Sam and Will and Sarah.

Moments later the outcast army flooded the building separating following the scent trails of out fifteen heroes.

Rachel and Quinn found themselves in the Auditorium. At first it was quite then the floor rumbled before it went quiet again. They were still alone; standing centre stage. Rachel changed back into human form catching her breath, as did Quinn (she was still in vampire form minus the wings).

"I'm sorry" Quinn started Rachel turned to face her properly "Sorry I'm late, I guess… sorry I was stupid"

"You weren't stupid Quinn" Rachel said reaching forward cradling Quinn's face comfortingly with one hand (careful not to scratch her with the metal claws) "You were scared, I was too" She kissed Quinn softly "You know, even though we're covered on blood, in the middle of a fight, possibly about to die… I feel like the luckiest girl alive with you" she said pulling Quinn into a tight embrace

Quinn chuckled "girl? How old are you anyway?" she said pulling away enough to look into Rachel's eyes

"Well I feel young with you, but I'm around 80, 81I think. How about you?"

"I know I'm nearing 90, let me think… I'm 88"

"Wow, we're a pair of old women" Quinn chuckled at Rachel again.

The doors at the back of the auditorium and to the sides of the stage crashed open simultaneously and the enemy piled in.

"I love you Quinn, so much" they left their embrace and stood back to back

"I love you too Rachel"

They both shifted (Quinn minus her wings) as the enemy circled them. Rachel crouched low ready to deflect any attack. Quinn stood ready with her feet apart and her knees slightly bent, sword drawn, shifting her weight continuously to each foot, ready for the first attack.

They were heavily outnumbered; Quinn reckoned about 40 to 1 and surrounded waiting for one of the enemy to make the first move. The army were leaderless but they still had one goal in mind: blood.

Rachel had wanted to ask Quinn about her parents, obviously now wasn't the time, she still had no idea what had happened or how Quinn had even been able to leave with her parents in the house. Rachel pushed the thoughts away; meanwhile Quinn was trying to as well focusing on the now.

**Any thoughts?**

**Slight spoilers****:**

**In a couple of chapters Quinn and Rachel will talk about Quinn's parents**

**Next chapter will end the battle (too short?) will anyone die?**


	15. Why aren't you healing?

**AN; Okay I wrote this 3 times before I was happy that it was dramatic and long enough hope it's not too disappointing but there's only so much I could write about fighting moves before it got boring or repetitive.**

**Posted: 3/7/11**

Why aren't you healing?

A grey wolf made the first move, breaking from the boundaries of the circle, leaping towards Quinn; she sliced him across the throat deeply, the wolf landing in a heap with his head hanging off.

A vampire leapt towards Rachel form her right; she pushed off her front feet so she standing upright on her hind ones, in time to dodge the creatures tackle. She then landed back on all fours, the vampire she had dodged slid across the stage floor nocking several other enemy creatures down, Rachel took the opportunity to attack them while they were down, she leapt and clawed into them, even standing on their spines forcefully to snap them before breaking their necks with her jaws. Quinn manoeuvring with Rachel to cover her back. Another vampire charged Quinn; she held one sword up high brining it down on the enemy's head forcefully, splitting it in two.

Meanwhile in a corridor on the opposite side of the school, the enemy troops had caught up with Will, Sam and Sarah in a corridor before they could use a room to take advantage of. They'd found a strategy, though, and were sticking with it. Will stood in the middle slightly ahead of the other two who stood either side of him, luckily they weren't surrounded, so they were backing up the corridor; as each enemy tried to attack them will tossed them to the lockers each side of them, while they were dazed Sam and Sarah would make short work of them. As they reached the end of the corridor leaving two parallel lines of bodies and some bloodthirsty creatures still approaching, they realised they were outside Will's Spanish room. They all had the same thought and ducked in, Sarah first, Will next and Sam last, he tossed a table at the door to slow the enemy down; they heard a crack as it broke some bones of the creature it collided with. In the few seconds they had they quickly shoved the rest of the tables together and stood in the middle of the messy arrangement tail to tail to back. The added height was both an advantage and a disadvantage, it allowed them to see more clearly an enemy attacking but it also made them easier targets for the enemy who weren't in the 'front row'.

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were in the choir room, Brittany's long range weapon wasn't very useful here, so she switched to the knives, they were throwing knives (but they weren't as small as normal throwing knives) but at this close range she could use them like daggers. They were being backed up, they were taking down the enemy but it was looking bad, as they reached the wall Santana ushered them all into the cupboard closing the door behind them, and leaning against it, it would only hold a few seconds but that was enough time to regroup.

"Britt, get 3 arrows ready to fire at once when I open the door again let them loose; Blaine , Kurt, we'll dive out knocking the enemy down, we need to leave the room, Britt make sure your right behind me" They all nodded at Santana "I love you Britt"

"I love you too S"

Kurt and Blaine also exchanged "I love you"s

"Now!" she pawed the door open and the three arrows, Brittany released, instantly killed the three enemy creatures nearest to the door. The wolves leapt out killing those in their way, Brittany followed closely. Santana made sure Brittany was right behind her and she over took Blaine and Kurt, they ran down the hall, as they reached a corner, not wanting to slow down, Santana used the far wall (in relation to which way she wanted to go) she jumped at it and pushed off with all fours managing to keep up her speed, which Brittany was managing to do also and then Kurt and Blaine. They broke out of another door, leading them outside, and they scaled the side of the 2 story building seemingly effortlessly to get to the roof. Santana had chosen here knowing Brittany's weapons would have a better advantage if she could get some distance between herself and the enemy.

…

Tina turned to see puck get knocked to the ground for a second time that night, this time he'd taken the hit for Tina, without hesitation Tina helped him up the best she could, they broke free from the enemy who had been trying to maul them while they were defenceless. With Tina moving next to Puck for Support they managed to get ahead of the army. She was worried because Puck was limping.

"_Why aren't you healing?"_ Tina was panicking.

"_It's okay, I'm just tired"_ they ran into a class room and silently closed the door, before the enemy rounded the corner to see them slip in _"see"_ now that he'd had a second to relax the deep cut on his hind leg healed. They both simultaneously shifted into human form.

They were silent in the dark room as the disorientated group following them ran straight past the class room. It was quiet again.

"It's not looking good for us is it?"

He held her close and delicately as to no hurt her with his metal claws. "Hey, hey, its okay we'll get through this" he tried to reassure her,

"I love you Noah" she'd recently taken to calling him that, because Puck was a mask for Noah, Noah was the sensitive and protective person and wolf Tina loved. She hugged him tighter but he pulled away.

"I know this isn't the most romantic place to do this and I know we've only been together a short while. But I love you, and this werewolf thing already makes me sure that we're going to be together forever, but just in case and just in case I don't get another chance, I have to say this now" he got down on one knee shocking Tina "Tina Cohen-Chang will you marry me?" she looked completely stunned "sorry I don't have the ring with me but-"

She pulled him up "yes"

"What?" just to make sure he heard correct

"Yes I'll marry you"

He kissed her and picked her up twirling around, they kissed again then pulled away just enough to smile and stare into each other's eyes…before they were rudely interrupted.

The door burst open and a snarling grey wolf blocked the only exit. With one last squeeze in their hug, they pulled away and shifted back, they crouched low ready to pounce or deflect. The grey wolf leapt forward as more piled in behind it. Tina swiped her paw, using the claws to gouge open the outcast's neck. They two newly engaged couple leapt forward bravely and confidently ready to meet and destroy any in their way.

…

Meanwhile back in the Spanish room Sam, Sarah and Will's plan was starting to fail as more enemy arrived, Will led the two younger super naturals to the window, they smashed through the glass causing minimum damage to themselves, the enemy flooded out too, in desperation to get away they scaled the wall to the roof, they saw another group up there, they saw Brittany first; without hesitation the three went over to assist the four but also bringing the group following with them to.

…

Puck tore the limb off the last living creature in the room; Tina finished it off by tearing its throat open. They looked up confused as to why no more had come into the room. When they heard a commotion outside the room, they cautiously poked their head out the class room door looking in opposite directions, and they were confused when they saw the door was surrounded by bodies. They turned to see four wolves taking down the last one or two that had been after Puck and Tina; It was the Rutherford's.

"_Saved by the fantastic four"_ Puck commented

"_Thanks, how comes you guys are here?"_ Tina asked

"_Not as many followed us, I think most of them followed Quinn and Rachel"_ Matt panted

"_We should find the others" _Jen said looking at the body of the creature she'd just killed, making sure it was dead.

"_In the famous words of Rachel Berry_: _Let's go!"_ Puck took the lead speeding down the corridor looking and listening for the next team to assist.

They ran into 5 wolves and 2 vampires outside the Auditorium doors, they all felt so relieved when they saw it was their friends.

"_It was looking bad out there, is everyone okay" _Puck asked

"_Yeah, we're fine once Britt could get some distance she was unstoppable with that bow" _Santana said proudly

"_And once we found them" _Sarah said gesturing to the four that she Sam and Will had later teamed up with _"We were able to finish ours off easily"_

They could hear the battle inside the auditorium _"And we're just standing here because?"_ Kurt asked. On that note they burst through the doors, they were standing at the back looking down at the stage, the lights were on, on stage but the seats remained in the dark. They couldn't help but watch the performance taking place. The display Rachel and Quinn put on was graceful and mesmerising (but very gory).

They worked so well together, without even looking in each-others direction they could read each-other, they knew what move the other was going to make next and they coordinated their own to fit perfectly like a perfectly choreographed routine. Rachel ducked as a demon tried to tackle her, she then turned to take the before mentioned creature's life, Quinn manoeuvred herself so her back was with Rachel's tail, she knelt onto one knee and bought her arms in round herself then swept them back crossing the blades opening up her next victims torso, the enchanted blades easily extinguishing the life force from the creature.

More enemy troops flooded through the doors to the sides of the stage, the 13 in the audience took this as their cue and jumped across the seats as they charged towards the stage. As they appeared form the dark side of the room they took the enemy by surprise taking many down with ease before they could reach their leaders.

Their hopes were high, the battle was ending quickly, the 13 had a new found strength from seeing their leaders finally together, knowing they were perfect for each other, their fighting style proved it.

…

In the furious attack, many enemies lost their limbs before they lost their lives. The shiny black floor was now even shinier from the blood that was everywhere; it covered our heroes, the stage curtains and even the (now collapsed) grand piano to the side of the stage. The smell of the flesh was heavy in the air.

Nearing the end, their hopes were high, they had come so far and there was no giving in now. Rachel finished a wolf off, she swiped at his jaw, breaking it leaving it hanging off but this didn't stop the wolf, as he stumbled away from Rachel he turned his attention to a distracted Quinn, he tried to tackle her but Rachel could read him too easily, she clawed into his back before he could leap, letting him howl out in pain, she then silenced him with the popular move of snapping his neck with her mouth. She turned abruptly ready to face her next victim to find none she checked by turning round, only to see the sea of bodies and her friends. All her friends started to shift back now the enemy were dead.

She shook her coat first to try and get rid of as much blood as possible, then she changed back to a blood splattered human "We did it?" she asked the group

"Looks like it" Quinn replied. They wanted to be happy, but they felt like they couldn't; maybe it was the fact that they were surprised that no one was dead and it was over, or that it was sad, that these creatures didn't need to die, not really they could have done great things for their races.

"I can't believe it's over, and we're all alive" Rachel said breathless and confused. The others stood around inspecting the bodies, making sure they were dead.

But as if on cue to Rachel's words one of the piles stirred and two wolves leapt out, one toward Rachel and one towards Quinn. Quinn was caught off guard, and she tried to turn in time, but the wolf hit her in the side, causing a deep wound as Quinn fell to the ground she managed to throw the wolf over her and Brittany shot the thrown wolf ending its life. Rachel also tried to react quickly enough but she too was too late. Out of nowhere an, armour clad, white wolf took the tackle, Rachel herself finished the last enemy putting her knee firmly on its back and twisting its head; breaking it with her bare hands . She then dragged the corpse out of the way to look at the new wolf who was bleeding out. Rachel wasn't sure what to do, or who to go to.

"Sue!" Will cried out running over to the white wolf, he lifted the wolfs head in support and it shifted to human form, indeed it was sue Sylvester. "Rachel go!" she nodded understanding and ran to the other side of the stage where Quinn was bleeding. She took the blondes helmet off and chucked it to the side. She then removed the piece of armour and peeled back the tank top Quinn wore underneath to get a better look at the damage. Rachel then propped the girls head up onto her lap

"Quinn I'm so, so sorry, please, why aren't you healing?" Tears gushed from her eyes at the sight of her mate

"I, I … wounds too deep" she choked out, tears now cascading down her own cheeks, she raised a blood stained hand to Rachel's face, who nuzzled into it. The hand then fell back to Quinn's side, she was losing strength

"This is all my fault" she sobbed; the light was leaving Quinn's eyes; The brunette cradled her mates head resting her own on top. "Come on Quinn you can't leave me, I need you"

"I'm sorry Rach" she whimpered weakly.

Brittany was now at her side "Why isn't she healing?"

…

Meanwhile on the other side of the stage:

"I'm so sorry" he started to well up

"See what happens when you're not my body guard" Sue's personality was the same as ever.

"I'm so, so sorry" he said again

"Don't be so harsh on yourself William, I'm proud of you" (did Sue Sylvester just complimented Will Schuester?) she spokes softly as her body shut down "I'm proud of all of you" the group had all gathered round her minus the vampires and Rachel. Puck and Santana welled up too they'd known Sue for many years and she had looked out for them.

"Why aren't you healing" Puck tried to make his snivelling not obvious, Tina held him supportively as tears now fell from her eyes, they were crying for Sue and Quinn, but they had to give the vampire space, especially the state Rachel was in.

…

"Vampires don't heal as quickly as werewolves" Brittany hinted giving one of her knives to Rachel with a hopeful look

She looked up at Brittany, and took the knife hoping that this would work. "Quinn, I love you so much, I hope this works" she kissed Quinn softly, tears still falling.

She took her left glove off quickly and then held the blade of the knife in the same hand, with her right she pulled the knife down slicing her hand open, she winced at the pain then she supressed her healing ability in that hand "This is going to hurt baby, but I love you so much" she warned the fading vampire who whispered

"I love you too"

Without any further hesitation Rachel pushed the cut of her hand to Quinn's deep wound, Rachel winced a little; But Quinn jerked and cried out at the sudden increase in pain then gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly.

…

"Gave up the gift to heal quickly for William, so he could have eternal life" she coughed "The king can share their gifts, others can exchange them" she coughed again.

"It's okay Sue, just stay calm we'll fix this"

"No Will, Rachel's visions are always right" she hinted a smile; she then coughed her eyes started to drift closed. "I have no doubt" cough "that you will all do our race proud" with a final release of breath she was dead.

There 10 were wolves standing round her all dropped to one knee and bowed their heads in respect for the dead elder.

…

Quinn's eyes shot open wide and she started breathing deeply, Rachel felt hope, she could feel Quinn's flesh closing underneath her hand. The tears still ran down her face but with hope and joy as Quinn started to sit up, still in pain, the wound burned from mixing with the powerful werewolf blood. Rachel kept her hand in place until Quinn turned to Rachel, disbelief and sheer joy on her face. She pulled Rachel into a passionate kiss. Quinn's wound was perfectly healed, but because Rachel had supressed the healing ability temporarily the cut would now have to heal at a human rate, she could tell it would scar but she really didn't care about that. Hands tangled in her hair as Quinn deepened the kiss.

"Thank you" she breathed out when she released

"I'm so sorry you wouldn't have been here if it weren't for me" she wiped her face of tears, smearing the blood there.

"No I would be at home, and you'd be dead" Quinn smiled trying to make it light hearted, they stood up and embraced each other tightly, Rachel looked over to Sue and saw her pack on a knee bowing, she felt guilt wash over the relief and joy she had just been feeling .

**What do you think?**

**I had to kill someone off ): otherwise it would have been boring. But I'm also a sap for a sappy, happy ending (of course this isn't the end there's a few chapters of summary type stuff coming up in preparation for the sequel-if anyone is interested) Also the Puck/Tina proposal was spontaneous, i really didn't plan for that when i first wrote it.**


	16. Clean up

**AN: just some simple stuff now, the after math of the battle.**

**Posted: 5/7/11**

Clean up

Rachel held Quinn tightly, but looked over to the rest of the group round Sue, she pulled away from Quinn to look into those hazel eyes. Quinn nodded in understanding "I'm fine really, go to them" A single tear rolled down Rachel's face but so many emotions ran through her she wasn't able to express any. She was over joyed Quinn was alive but guilty and sad for Sue. Rachel slowly approached Sue's body. The group kept knelt to the ground but raised their heads to watch her approach, Quinn and Brittany walked over to stand next to Sam. The pack couldn't read the expression on Rachel's face, her mouth hung up just slightly and her tears were building up in her eyes, but they couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Will, I'm so sorry, this was my fault not yours I should have been more alert" she started to cry again, she walked over to him and slumped over his shoulders holding him as his tears still fell

Quinn rushed over to Rachel as she broke down again "No Rachel you can't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault either, for my injury or Sues passing"

"She wasn't a fighter; she was strong mentally but not a warrior, that's what I was for, I was in a bad way when she found me; she helped me, she got me trained… she gave up a gift for me" the wolves who were knelt now stood up.

"It's okay Will, shit happens" Puck said, everyone scowled at him "Sorry I meant for that to sound more heartfelt" Tina sympathetically hugged him.

Rachel pulled away from Will and fell into Quinn's arms hugging her love so tightly and she tucked her head under Quinn's vulnerably.

"It's okay Rachel" Will wiped his face "Your visions said one will die, and one died, you had to save Quinn, it was the right thing to do"

"But if I'd taken the hit I could have healed myself!" she cried turning her head to Will

He nodded "Probably but you wouldn't have been able to save Quinn, it would have weakened you, this is the way it had to be" He reassured her. She nodded in understanding and held Quinn tighter.

After a frozen, sad and silent moment; Rachel pulled away from Quinn and wiped her face on the back of her gloved hand "I'm sorry to disturb the moment" her voice cracked from crying previously "but the sun will rise in a few hours and there's a school filled with about 500 vampire, werewolf and demon bodies and some of them shifted back as they died so they look human and all the blood…"

"There's no way we'll clean this up in time" Santana concluded

"Exactly and there's about 100 bodies back in the woods and the few who fell as we travelled here"

"We could burn the school down" everyone turned to Puck "What? The school will be insured"

Rachel thought for a moment "Will the fire burn hot enough and quick enough to destroy the bodies" she said with authority

"I can make sure it is" He said seriously

Rachel looked at the others for their opinion

"What other choice do we have, we'll never clean it up in time" Sarah added

The rest agreed if a little reluctant

"Can you make it look like an accident Noah?"

"Sure, or kids messing around; I think I the gas pipes in the science rooms could be rigged up to make it look like an accident but that wouldn't cover the whole building, faulty wiring could start it also but that sort of fire would take a while to really build up. I think it would be easiest to make this look like what it is, a bunch of kids setting fire to a school. Actually I'm surprised no alarms were set off when we broke in"

"Erm" Quinn interrupted "I stopped by here first and disabled the alarms. I was going to suggest we take the fight here if Rachel hadn't"

Rachel beamed at her "My girls a genius"

Before they could get all sappy Santana cut in "Anyway Puck you were saying"

"well we could start fires in the labs, library and here in the auditorium, I'll need some things to get the fire to burn hot enough to destroy the bodies but I'm pretty sure they'll have what I'm looking for here"

"Right we need to split; 8 will stay here with Puck while myself and the rest of the group will head back to the woods to hide those bodies" Rachel ordered; using that tone of authority they had all been waiting for her to use. She walked over to where she'd thrown her glove and Quinn's armour and helmet. She put her cut, bloody hand over the tear in the armour and using her self-healing abilities; she managed to get the armour to fix itself before helping her mate put it back on.

Will stood over Sue's body "What about Sue?"

"She'd come back and haunt us if we buried or cremated her with the enemy" Rachel said light heartedly she got a few chuckles in response and the rest gave smiles "William, can you take her to her house, we'll sort out something proper once we've dealt with this, then you can join myself, Quinn, James, Abby, Jen and Matt on the edge of town to bury those bodies" Will set to work immediately, he tore down a curtain to wrap Sue's body in "Noah; I'm trusting you to execute this end of the plan perfectly with Santana, Brittany, Sam, Sarah, Tina, Kurt and Blaine. Everyone got that" they all nodded or voiced their understanding. She put her left glove back on then clapped her hands together ignoring the pain "Let's go!"

Rachel and the Rutherfords were running down the road, the same route they took to get to the school, whilst Quinn flew above, they stopped at the first group of bodies, there were 4 laying in the middle of the road, the Rutherfords all took one and they continued on human foot, they reached 3 more Rachel picked up two despite James' protest that he could manage another one, and Quinn took the last one, the continued and found several scattered along the final stretch of road, not far from their destination

Quinn communicated with Rachel _"You keep going I'll bring these ones to you in the wood"_

"_Okay, don't get seen, I love you"_

"_I love you too"_ Quinn landed to pick up a second body before taking it to the werewolves in the woods. When she finally brought them the last one she decided to start moving all the bodies ready for them to be buried. Rachel and the Rutherfords had made good progress on three large trenches that weaved between the trees. The larger tree roots stretched across some places in the trenches. They were working quickly but the graves needed to be pretty big and really deep, they were digging them as far from the walking path as they could. They took turns to take five minute breaks.

Matt approached Rach_el "Rach you haven't had a break yet, it's your turn"_

"_No Matt, its okay, go and help your sister, we have to get this done before sun rise, we haven't got much time"_

"_Ok"_ he was reluctant but she was right

Will arrived "Rachel please just take five minutes, I'll take over this hole okay?"

She hopped out of the hole that was nearing 10ft deep and shifted back to human form, breathless she nodded. She then took her gloves off and started dragging bodies like Quinn.

"You know; that's not really taking a break"

"I know but we can all relax when this is done"

They was silent again as they moved the bodies. Suddenly Quinn remembered something she'd been managing to supress until this moment.

"What about them? I know they were involved in this"

"What?" Quinn's eyes shot to Rachel

"You're parents, that's what you were thinking about" Quinn went pale (even paler than normal) "Quinn are you okay?" Rachel abandoned the body she was currently dragging.

"I killed them, I _am_ a monster" Rachel was confused "She was right"

"Whoa Quinn calm down" Rachel comforted as Quinn broke down "Sorry I heard your thoughts, I didn't mean to it just happens, now that we're together it's something we'll have to get used to. Tell me what happened, please"

"I told them that I was going, I was leaving to help you, they said they did it for me, they killed the vampire elders" Quinn started to cry and fell into Rachel's embrace "I told them they were sick, they said stuff about fixing the prophecies, so I wouldn't have to be with a werewolf, be with you. I told them I love you… then it got out of hand I panicked when he lunged, I killed my dad, my mum called me a monster and tried to attack me, I killed her too. I felt nothing for killing them just like I feel nothing for killing any of these. I must be a monster"

Rachel pulled away to clasp both her hand on each side of Quinn's face "You listen to me and you listen good, you are not a monster, you are amazing and beautiful, and you have feelings, you do care, remember, you risked your own life to save mine when I got tackled to the ground outside the school. They are the monsters, Quinn, they murdered their own to shape the world in their own dark vision, while we're trying to protect it and you were only protecting yourself when you did what you had to do" She wiped a tear form Quinn's cheek with her thumb "They stopped being your parents when they left you to fend for yourself with only your best friend, the day after your 18th birthday"

"How did you know that?" she asked removing Rachel's hands form her face and holding them in her own

"I'm getting snippets of your past, you'll be getting some of mine at some point" she smiled weakly "I've got you now, and there are 13 others who will support us. You're not a monster' when I saw you in the sky with your white wings and that white and silver armour, I think you looked more like an angel. That's what you are to me: my guardian angel" she kissed the blonde softly "You saved me numerous times this evening"

"And you're my guardian werewolf" she chuckled leaning in to return a kiss. She then turned Rachel's left hand over to see the cut "I'm sorry about your hand"

"Don't you dare be sorry!"

"It's going to scar though"

"I don't care; it will remind me of you"

"If it's any consolation my side has scared too"

Rachel shook her head "I told you I don't care, I love you and that's all that matters"

"Okay but we'll need to get some antiseptic on that soon; I think that's what humans use"

Rachel chuckled "Are you feeling the effects of the werewolf blood at all?"

"Well I do have this desire to chase a Frisbee or a tennis ball" she joked

"Not funny" Rachel pouted "We're like the wild animal, not a domestic dog" she huffed

"You still love me" she kissed Rachel's pouting lips

"Yeah I do" she pulled back in for a deeper kiss but they were disturbed.

"_I think this holes done" _The two went over to inspect the hole Rachel had started and Will had finished. He climbed out and phased back. The trench was about 11ft deep.

"Okay Will, great job. Can you go and help James and Abby finish theirs off while Quinn and I will start filling this one"

He nodded and moved to help the others.

…

It was still dark when they ran home, in the distance the sky was glowing, but it wasn't in the direction the sun would be rising, it was the school on fire, they could hear sirens in the distance as the 8 culprits rounded the corner. The 8 shifted back to human form, they were covered in ash.

"You guys smell like burnt toast"

Whatever, you smell like dirt"

They looked down to see themselves covered in earth, Rachel just shrugged

"Right: you guys all go to our house, get cleaned up, get a fire going, eat and drink and relax. Quinn and I are going to stop by her house to pick up some things okay?" They didn't need to know just yet what Quinn had gone through with her parents. They all nodded or voiced their understanding.

"Okay then; let's go"

**Any thoughts?**


	17. Rest

**AN: just a short chapter, sort of finishing off the whole cleaning up situation **

**Posted 6/7/11**

Rest

Rachel had offered for Quinn to wait outside while she cleaned up the mess but Quinn refused; she had to be strong and Rachel was right: they weren't her parents anymore.

The two bodies were just where she left them. The two girls went upstairs, Rachel told Quinn to pack her things everything she wanted to take (which was everything she had; which wasn't a lot) while she got some sheets and wrapped the bodies up. By the time Quinn was back down stairs Rachel had already cleaned the blood off the wall and the bodies were already gone.

"Where are they?" She asked the brunette who was now mopping the shiny polished, hard wood floor. The bodies had bled out but luckily due to the type of floor the blood could be cleaned up so it wasn't visible to the naked eye.

"They're in the boot of their car"

_How original_ "Oh"

"I heard that" she looked up to the blonde and offered a half smile, who returned it "We'll take them back to the woods, I'll dig another hole, it's going to be okay" She stopped mopping "There; I think that'll do"

Quinn was amazed at Rachel _she's doing so much and it wasn't even her responsibility_

"Yes it is Quinn; we're in this together, were in 'life' together"

Quinn realised Rachel heard her thoughts again.

Rachel packed away the cleaning equipment "Right; we're going to pack your things in your jeep and then we'll drive their car to the woods and bury them. Then come back here, we'll put their car in the garage and you'll drive us in the jeep back to mine yeah?"

Quinn just nodded

…

Now they were back in the woods, not far from the mass graves and Rachel was digging a smaller hole. It was around 5 a.m. in late November so it was still quite dark, The full moon lit up the woods enough for the supernatural beings to be able to see fairly well (of course their vision was better than a humans anyway so they could see better in dimly lit situations).

Quinn could feel Rachel's exhaustion, but the wolf kept pushing to finish the hole "Rachel take 5 minutes, you must be so tired"

The wolf stopped and looked to her mate _"no; I can't"_ she panted _"You keep looking out"_ she turned back and continued digging flicking dirt everywhere

"I am; I'm just worried for you"

"_I'm fine, believe me, we can rest when this is over"_

…

Luckily; they could both fill in the hole but seeing as they had no tools the wolves had to dig the holes with their claws, so they were home 20 minutes later, the sky was getting a little lighter and as they drove along they could still see the glow in the sky form the school that was obviously still ablaze. Inside the home everyone was gathered in their usual seats in the front room, they were tired but were on a high from their success. They had all cleaned up and were eating and drinking and the fire was roaring the same as the night before.

Rachel and Quinn excused themselves to go get cleaned up, Rachel let Quinn use the bathroom off her room while she used one of the others.

Another 15 minutes later and Quinn made her way downstairs. She found Rachel already down their her hair loos but still wet, she was sat next to the fire, propped up one side of it she was eating some raw meat that she had cut up into pieces and drinking some alcohol free beer that had been left over from the night before. She waved Quinn over when she noticed her watching her form the bottom of the stairs.

Quinn sat down next to the other girl propped up by the same wall of the fire place; Rachel offered her a bottle of the animal blood

"Sorry I don't know what animal it is, but I know you prefer it warm so I let it warmed it by the fire for you"

Quinn smiled brightly and hugged Rachel, she whispered in the brunettes ear "Why are you so perfect for me?"

Rachel whispered back "You're perfect for me; just proves we're meant for each other" Quinn started this kiss but Rachel took it further. They had to pull away when they heard the cat calls and the wolf whistles; the loudest from Santana.

The group kept the conversation light, sometimes someone would comment on a particularly spectacular move someone else had executed during the battle but they didn't get any more graphic than that.

Will hushed the group so he could make a toast "I'd just like to make a toast in Sue's honour, I'm sure we'll miss her" he chuckled "I know I will… but I'd also like to welcome Quinn to the family. Even though it's only been a few hours we've never seen Rachel this happy and we're all happy your with us" she nodded in acceptance the guilt from Sue's death alleviated from her a little.

At around 6.30, an hour after Quinn and Rachel had joined the rest of their group, they started heading off to their rooms or beds, Just Quinn and Rachel remained awake, still sat by the fire place with 5 werewolves and a vampire sleeping in front of them. Quinn was cuddled into Rachel's side while they sat in the silent tranquillity.

Rachel was woken form her daydream by Sarah trying to move the put up bed quietly down the stairs

Rachel stood up and helped Quinn up behind her "Sarah what are you doing with my bed?" she whispered

"I'm taking it, it only makes sense; Quinn has nowhere to sleep so you two can share your room privately"

"But Sarah that's your room too"

"I don't want to kick any one out" Quinn joined in on the whispering

"Nonsense; you two go and get some well-deserved rest" Sarah finished adamantly, putting the bed where she wanted it next to the other occupants of the room.

5 minutes later the whole house was asleep. Rachel laid with her front pressed to Quinn's back, an arm round the blonde's middle and their fingers interlaced. They were both content but behind that Quinn still felt guilt, guilt for Sue and but mostly guilt for not feeling anything for her parents, despite Rachel's comforting, burying them in the woods had brought it all back.

An hour later and Quinn woke to an empty room, she was alone in the bed, and couldn't see Rachel in the room, she panicked thinking Rachel had been taken or maybe Rachel left her because she was a bad being she stayed still in the bed trying to calm her breathing. Relief washed over her when Rachel crept into the room, she was wearing jogging bottoms and a hoody with her shorts and sleeveless top pyjamas underneath, her hair was tied up and she was covered in dirt again

Rachel walked over to the bathroom so her back was to Quinn "Hey" Quinn said quietly, Rachel was a little startled

"Hey. Sorry did I wake you?"

"Not exactly" Quinn replied "Why are you covered in dirt again?"

"Err, I forgot someone… a body" she said to clarify "I chased him down at the beginning of the battle… we strayed a fair distance"

"Markus?"

She nodded "they told you" it was more of a statement than a question "the full moon meeting we Puck, Santana and I attended, he was the leader there" she took her hoody off and started wiping the mud off "I knew I didn't like him for a reason, he didn't like me either, I'm not sure exactly why"

"He probably felt threatened by you" Quinn interrupted Rachel's thought's and sat up in bed "My parents probably easily manipulated him" she looked down guiltily as she shuffled to sit on the edge of the bed. Rachel was now out of her jogging bottoms; just wearing her pyjamas and had finished cleaning herself off, she knelt in front of Quinn taking each hand in her own and looking up into the hazel eyes.

"I know I'm just repeating myself but: they weren't your parents Quinn, the died when they left their amazing, beautiful daughter, there was definitely something wrong with them if they didn't want to spend more time with you, or if they felt they didn't need to look after you anymore because when you have an eternity, 18 is a very young age" she got a sniffled chuckle form Quinn, she smiled at the blonde "if you'll let me I'll look after you and never let you go"

Quinn nodded with a smile, Rachel reached up and wiped the tears from the blonde's face and kissed her softly. She then broke the kiss and stood slowly, pushing Quinn to lie down and climbing in behind her to wrap her arm around protectively. Quinn drifted to sleep on Rachel's comforting word. Finally the house could rest.

**Any thoughts?**

**Mercedes is back in the next chapter, she learns about everything basically.**

**I reckon I have 3-5 chapters left of this; it's sort of just tying up loose ends in preparation for a sequel (: **


	18. Decisions

**AN: More summary type stuff, Mercedes is in this chapter and some things I didn't think about earlier in the story that I decided to add in now**

**Posted: 7/7/11**

Decisions

At around 2 in the afternoon the house started to stir. Quinn was lying in Rachel's arms they were talking.

"So I've never had a chance to talk to a vampire before, which of the myths are true, like the one about Sun light, obviously you don't spontaneously combust in the sun light so what's that myth all about?"

"Well… we used to but we evolved, all the subspecies have evolved. Some of the lower sub species can't change in the day light. My type, however, are very slightly weaker in the day light but that's all. What about the werewolf one about 'a silver bullet can kill a werewolf'?"

"That one started because of a lucky shot that happened to be with a silver bullet, they hit a main valve in the heart and… it was messy. The information got leaked before the other werewolf witnesses could… silence the shooter. What about holy water and crucifixes?"

"Of course they're a complete myth, we don't go against 'God' or anything, those people just felt protected by coming up with those theories. Okay what's with the full moon thing?"

"Oh once we turn 18, on the first night of the first full moon after that we have our first change at the stroke of midnight. It's unbelievably scary especially when you had no idea it was going to happen. After that out of tradition we attend meetings on the first night of the full moon"

"So your dads weren't werewolves?"

"No, luckily Noah had already befriended me, he helped me after I met him in the woods that first night, I knew him as a human, he didn't know I was a wolf. Anyway we ran into one another, 'I was on his turf' (he was a loner) we had a fight and I humiliated him when I won, then he realised it was _me_ and I realised it was _him_ and we've been by each-others sides ever since"

"So if your dads weren't wolves, does that mean your mum was/is?"

"Probably, I've never met her though"

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"You must have felt so alone, at least I knew what I was going to be"

"Don't worry about me, I had Noah, then Santana, then best of all, now I have you"

Quinn smiled then hugged Rachel closer before pulling away and getting out of bed.

"Where you going?" Rachel whined

"Getting up, going downstairs to get some food I'm hungry, besides other people are up and I can feel that Sam is awake he wants to ask you something"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think it's a big deal he just wants to ask your permission"

"Okay" Rachel sighed and rolled out of bed. They both got dressed and joined the other awake members of the house in the kitchen. Matt, Will, Sam, Sarah and Kurt were sat or stood at the breakfast bar drinking coffee (another human thing the super naturals had recently found a liking for)

"Can I use your phone please?" Sam asked Rachel as she poured herself and Quinn a cup of coffee

"Of course you can, this is your home too now" she smiled back _is that all he wanted? _

"Thanks" he picked up the phone and dialled a number he had memorised as he slipped out onto the patio area sliding the glass door shut behind him. After a few rings someone answered on the other end

"Hello?" Sam relaxed at the sound of Mercedes voice

"Hey"

"Hey! I thought I wouldn't hear from you for another day or two"

"Yeah, I know but it's over, there were complications but it's over now. When might I see you again?"

"I can probably persuade my parents to let us come back this afternoon, hang on I'll ask" there were a couple of minutes of muffled voices on the other end of the phone line before it was picked up again "We'll be back by 6 can I see you at 7?"

"Yeah, can I pick you up and bring you back here. I'm at Rachel, Puck and Santana's house, there are 15 of us here but I'm sure we can find somewhere to talk in private"

"That actually sounds great, I'd really like to meet everyone and re meet my friends as they really are" she chuckled nervously

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 7" Sam confirmed

"Yeah… I love you"

"I love you too, see you later" Sam put the phone down and walked back into the house with a big smile on his face

"You look happy" Quinn noted, the others in the room turned to look at him.

"Mercedes is coming over tonight" he said "If that's okay?"

"Of course; I already told you, this is your home too now" Rachel answered "I'm going to go out in a bit to get more food, we'll order pizza too when Mercedes is here" she added

"I'll go with you" Sam volunteered "I can get some more blood then"

"I'll go too" Quinn added _"sorry if I'm being needy I just can't be away from you right now"_ she projected her thoughts to Rachel

"_You're not being needy I was hoping you'd want to go, I don't like being away from you right now" _

The others were oblivious to their silent conversation and went about their usual chatter.

Later that evening Sam left to pick up Mercedes, Quinn lent him her jeep. The group found themselves in their usual places around the living room.

Rachel and Quinn sat the same as the night before with Puck and Tina mirroring them on the other side of the fireplace. Abby and James sat on one sofa with their children sat by their feet; Kurt sat on the same sofa with Blaine sat on the arm rest next to him. Sarah Brittany and Santana sat on another sofa and Will sat on the 3rd sofa leaving the last two places for Sam and Mercedes who were just pulling into the driveway. The doorbell rang and before anyone else had a chance Brittany jumped from her seat to answer the door and welcome Sam and their guest.

"Hey Mercedes!" she greeted as she flung the door open and hugged the slightly surprised diva.

"Hey Brittany"

"Come in!" they entered the house; the atmosphere was a little uneasy as she was lead to her seat and everyone greeted her

"So Mercedes; how was your trip?" Rachel started

"Yeah how did you persuade your family to leave" Sam jumped in

"Well; I just told my mum that we had to get away because of something bad, she was a little unsure but I said it was something to do with the way Sam was dressed. She has no idea what was happening, at least I don't think she knows. I didn't tell her anymore anyway. But yes Rachel my trip was fine, it was good to see my grandparents again"

"That's good"

"Did you guys hear; the school got burned down?" she asked testing them, she wondered if they had anything to do with it. Mercedes looked at the all in turn as they stayed quiet.

Rachel looked at Puck; Puck looked at Rachel then at Mercedes. Everyone had remained silent at Mercedes question. "Am I right in assuming it was something to do with what ever happened last night and the early hours of this morning with you guys"

Rachel sighed, she was the leader, maybe it was best she spoke.

"We were ambushed, I misjudged the time or they were early. I wasn't expecting them until this evening; I put all our lives in danger"

"Rachel!" Puck warned

"Fine, I won't blame myself even if it was my fault, yeesh!" she took a deep breath and Quinn took her hand "We took the fight to the school, it was Quinn who inspired it…" (Moments later) "So we had to, I asked Puck and half the group to organise it while the rest of us buried the others back in the woods… that's it really"

They sat in silence while Mercedes absorbed the story but it was Rachel who broke the silence again "Oh My God, Sue!" she looked up to Will "I completely forgot, I'm such an awful person"

"It's okay your maje-" She shot him a glaring look "Rachel, I took care of it. I got into contact while you were out with some old werewolf friends who are pilots, they're flying her back to our original home; the werewolf base"

"What was Mr Schuester going to call you Rachel?"

Will interrupted "Call me Will, please, I'm not a teacher right now, probably won't be again for a long time"

"William I was going to ask you to teach any new comers if and when they join us; your combat training is very advanced and you already have trainer teaching" He smiled. Rachel turned to Mercedes "William was going to call me 'your majesty'"

"Are you royalty or is it a nickname?" Mercedes asked

"No she really is royalty, she is king of the werewolves and Quinn is queen of the vampires" Will answered casually as if it wasn't a big deal

"But how can you be sure?" Rachel asked still unsure of herself

"We just know Rach, like when we know who our mate is, I've always known you were a particularly strong alpha, putting you with that title just makes sense. Plus you've got to admit you have felt like it on a few occasions, that part of you, that leader part, shines through so strongly when its needed"

"Wow this is a lot to take in" Mercedes breathed

"I can agree with that, I was here when Sarah arrived seeing Noah and Rachel change without knowing was really scary" Mercedes didn't even know that Tina wasn't a werewolf to begin with.

"Noah can you order a couple of Pizzas and I'll go get some drinks"

"Sure thing Rach"

"I'll help" Quinn left the room with Rachel while Puck went to use the phone

"Sam can we talk in private" Mercedes asked quietly

"sure" the two got up and left the room. They went out onto the patio. It was dark and cold but there was enough light and some warmth coming from the house so they could still see, also the patio was always a good place to talk.

"I've decided" he looked a bit confused "I've decided what I want to do; about changing" she clarified

"Okay" now Sam felt a bit nervous

"I see those people in there, they are truly amazing and they're your family now" she paused as he looked to the ground "and I would love to be a part of it too"

He looked back up "really?" she just nodded as he rushed forward and enveloped her in a warm embrace "I'm so happy" he said into her ear "Shall we go inside and tell the others?"

"Yeah" they walked in confidently, hand in hand.

They sat back in their seats. "Guy's; great news!" Sam announced "Mercedes wishes to join us"

They all smiled and spoke words of congratulations to the pair before Quinn added "Welcome to the family" and raised her beer bottle with Rachel; in turn everyone joined in.

"Pizza's here" Rachel said, seconds later a moped pulled up outside and the doorbell rang (Mercedes was a little freaked out but Rachel's prediction but who wouldn't be when you're not used to it)

Quinn ad Rachel went back into the kitchen to get the meat and blood for those who didn't want the pizza and plates for everyone. "Oh I almost forgot; I got Noah a little present when we were out earlier" she reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bottle.

They went back into the front room but Puck had disappeared

"Hey where did Noah go?" Rachel asked Tina, handing out plates and food

Tina shrugged "He said he had to go upstairs for something"

Moments later while everyone was eating Puck returned to Tina's side "Hey everyone, Tina and I have an announcement to make, I proposed to Tina and she said…" he turned to her to make sure the answer hadn't changed

"Yes!" she answered for him. Everyone round the room was so happy for them ; there was even a couple of squeals of delight, one was Brittany, no one was sure who the other was although Rachel would bet it was Santana.

"That's really great guys, I'm so happy for both of you. Noah for your efforts in leading half the team in destroying the evidence and making a ton of school kids momentarily happy, I got you a vey small gift" She handed him a bottle of Jack Daniels

"Awww thanks Rach" he took the bottle "this is the best day ever; I have a wonderful fiancée and a bottle of JD" everyone chuckled "and of course; I'm part of an awesome family of 16"

…

The evening progressed; Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were in one corner swapping stories, either giving Mercedes details on their changes or the battle or talking about their men.

Santana and Brittany had disappeared (Rachel didn't want to know anymore) Rachel herself was sitting on one sofa against arm with Quinn cuddled into her side, her head on the brunettes shoulder. Jen, Sarah and Abby were in some discussion. Sam and Puck were sitting by the fire swapping war stories from their pasts (they were friends when they were humans but they didn't really know each other as super naturals) and the rest of the guys were also in conversation. Rachel watched their family, her pack; they were proof that werewolves and vampires could work together. I mean look at them; 11 werewolves, 2 vampires and a human in one room casually chatting (another vampire and werewolf currently…occupies)

Rachel had a thought that caused her to let out a huff of a laugh

"What?" Quinn asked "What are you thinking, I can't read you properly because I'm sleepy" she yawned

"I was just thinking… how about after we tackle peace between our species, we 'come out' to the humans, so to speak, then we wouldn't have to kill any of them when they find out about us"

"You kill them?" Quinn now sounded more awake, she looked towards Rachel's face but didn't remove her head from the other girls shoulder (so she wasn't _that_ bothered or surprised)

"Well yeah, we don't really have a choice" she paused "Why? What do you do?"

"We can make them forget what they saw kinda like mind control, we can just look into their eyes-"

"And tell them they didn't see what they just saw" Rachel said mockingly with a laugh

"No" she said forcefully "We just look into their eyes"

"Seriously or are you just pulling my leg?"

"Seriously"

"Then how come no werewolf has ever heard of it before we usually know everything about out 'opposition'"

"Only a select few of us have the gift, myself and Brittany have it and Sam has it because he has my vampire DNA. It doesn't work on supernatural beings or if you leave it too long after they witness whatever. I tried it on you, tried to make you forget out almost kiss but I thought it wasn't working because I couldn't get make eye contact with you for long enough, then it was just too late to make you forget, of course no I realise it was because of what you are. I should have figured it out sooner, I feel so stupid"

"Don't beat yourself up; I got an earful form Sylvester for not figuring you out. At least you actually figured it out, she basically told me you were a vampire"

The blonde chuckled and squeezed the other girl tighter as she cuddled back into her side.

A little while later they decided to call it a night. Mercedes stayed over on one of the sofas.

**I'm sorry if this is boring, it's going to stay pretty slow till the end :/**


	19. Awakening

**An: some progress in this chapter, also there's a couple of crappy OC's. just to get the story in the direction of where I want it to start in the sequel (:**

**Posted: 9/7/11 (UK)**

Awakening

Loud knocking woke the house at just after 7 a.m.

Rachel rushed down stairs with the rest of the upstairs residents following, some still tying dressing gowns, others not bothering and were just in their pyjamas, the down stairs residents sat up from their beds.

Rachel yanked the door open to find a young man of about 30 and an older man nearing 70 standing on the doorstep. Both men wore suits and the younger man carried a brief case.

"Yes; can I help you?" Rachel tried to say as awake as possible.

The older man spoke "Yes, we received a call from Mr Schuester to meet with him here"

Will stepped to the door "Mr Whitmore I'm so glad you got here so soon, it's good to see you again, it's been a while"

"Ah, William you haven't aged a bit" he joked "This is my replacement; Mr Lester" the younger man nodded

"Please come in" he gestured leading them through a group of very confused 'teenagers'

"Care to explain" Rachel murmured over Wills shoulder

"They work for the government with supernatural beings to try and keep humans safe. I wasn't sure how well burning down a public building would go with all those bodies; these guys will provide better cover stories"

"I didn't even know the government was aware of us"

"It was Sues doing around the same time we sensed you and the same time they contacted the vampire elder council" he took a deep breath, he felt guilty for not telling his leader something as important as this "We're going into the back room to talk, you and Quinn should be present too" most of the others were about to protest that they weren't included. Will ushered the two girls and two men into the back room and turned to the others "you're going to be able to hear us anyway" he then put a finger to his lips signalling for them to keep quiet. They took their seats around the room, making Mercedes feel uneasy when they all kept quiet.

Five beings sat at the kitchen table

"Rachel and Quinn I presume" the girls confirmed with a nod "Will has informed us of _who_ you are and the situation"

"We'd like to add a congratulations and a thank you for your success in destroying the threat" Mr Lester added "We will be ensuring that the initial findings at the school, or should I say; remains of the school will not be investigated further, the one who tried to cover up the truth did a pretty good job but bodies are difficult to destroy even with fire, but there will be some forensic evidence somewhere, we'll make sure it isn't found"

Puck in the other room let a smug grin appear on his face at the praise he received, Tina noticed and just rolled her eyes, his ego didn't need to get any bigger.

"So, how many in the government know; I feel I should be aware of these things if I'm to take my title" she paused and looked to Quinn and took her hand, she then turned back to the men "If we are to take our titles" she corrected herself

"Of course and you should take those titles and the responsibilities that go with them; soon" Will spoke up,

"There is a hand full of us who work specifically on protecting humans from super naturals, and super naturals form one another when it poses a threat to humans, and in some cases we protect super naturals from humans but we normally don't have to worry those situations"

"You're okay with them having to be… eliminated?"

Mr Whitmore explained "it's unfortunate, but it happens, it's rare for a human to find out and be accepting, and keep quiet about it" (Tina's parents being the rare accepting type and Santana's parents had been lucky to get away with knowing and had kept quiet)

"Anyway; there are also a few hundred soldiers who are informed for our own protection, but I'd say about half the government are aware of the existence of super naturals"

"What about the president?" Rachel asked out of casual interest

Will stepped in to answer "Oh he knows, he knows _really_ well"

"Really? He's a super natural?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, most of the current world leaders are coincidently. He's the first werewolf to be president but there have been 4 vampires and 2 demons before him"

"William; we're straying from the conversation. Back to the reason we're here"

"Of course Mr Whitmore"

"As we were saying" Mr Lester continued "Mr Whitmore had recent contact with the, still living members of the now former werewolf council. They have regrouped at the werewolf base; we've found that the vampire one has been destroyed. We recommend you take this opportunity to leave take your places at the werewolf base. The elders currently there can help assist you until you are ready to take on the responsibilities without them and you were all tied to the school which no longer exists so it's good timing. Also the biggest super natural threat in America has been taken care of so it's even more of an opportunity"

"So I'm guessing the base isn't in America then?"

"No it's in Italy, hidden in the Alps; it's also protected by an 'enchantment' so humans won't find it" Will informed the girls"

"What about the vampire one, where was it?"

"It was in Romania, but it was destroyed a few years ago; we don't know who did it but we hope they aren't a threat to either of you"

"It's okay" Quinn interrupted Mr Lester "they're no longer a threat" when Quinn killed her parents she saw what they had done; she saw her parents killing the council that would have helped Quinn when she took her place on the throne then she saw them destroy her future home. They probably destroyed it in case the outcast army didn't succeed, they made sure a werewolf would never step foot onto the vampire base. They were definitely crazy. They destroyed her future property and a major piece of vampire history because they couldn't accept that she might one day share it with a werewolf.

"Okay… so we're leaving" Rachel stated calmly looking at Quinn who nodded in agreement with a smile

In the other room Sam looked at Mercedes (who was oblivious to the conversation in the other room) if Mercedes was going with them she would have to leave her family. She had already said she'd be like him and with him but now that meant moving far away.

"William can you tell me more about the base" Rachel asked

"Um, of course; it was rebuilt in the 17th century on top of the old one which was built before the council was established. It should be completely empty except the 5 or 6 elder wolves that are left. As the leader you will be expected to have it up and running to its former glory. There are private quarters and military barracks that might need updating and you will need to recruit an army"

"We'll need armour too, I wonder in the wolves in California who made our armour would be interested. Also, most importantly I want to transform it, so it's not the werewolf base anymore, it will become the werewolf and Vampire base, naturally. We will build a second barracks suitable for the vampires to train. As their fighting style is different to ours" Rachel said the last part looking at Quinn who smiled back encouragingly.

Will could see Rachel's true leading abilities shining through again.

"Well we should be leaving now, we will organise a private plane to transport 16 passengers to Italy to leave in 3 days at this airport" Mr Lester passed Rachel a piece of paper with a time and place noted on it. He then stood up and the others at the table followed suit "Miss Berry, Miss Fabray; I wish you good luck in your futures; they will be difficult ones. I have no doubt we will be in contact, at some point, again" He added while shaking hands with them "Mr Schuester; it was good to meet you, good luck to you also" he started to walk away

"William good to see you again" Mr Whitmore said shaking his hand "Good luck girls" he joined Mr Lester and they left the house, walking through the front room; they gave the 13 a "Good luck" before making their exit.

Rachel, Quinn and Will now stood in front of the 12 eavesdroppers and an oblivious Mercedes. They all slowly looked towards her

"What?" she asked worried

"We're leaving, it's time really. Mercedes you're going to have to make, perhaps, a really tough decision" Rachel explained

"You guys or my family right?" Rachel nodded. Mercedes was silent for a moment, thinking; she looked at Sam and smiled "I want you guys to be my family, and I know I'll miss them but this is a chance in a life time that I can't miss out on, I want to go with you" she looked at Sam "all of you" she then turned to look at each individual in the room.

Sam tackled her in a hug and everyone else looked on smiling. As Sam released Mercedes, Quinn spoke up "Right we have three days; we need a plan of action"

Rachel nodded "I think it's best if Sam and Mercedes talk to her parents now. The rest of us are going to start packing; we'll start with the armour, it need to be properly cleaned and repacked into the chests, Which reminds me I need to contact some people, right is everyone clear on what they need to do?"

They all nodded

Sam and Mercedes got their coats and were about to leave when Quinn stopped Mercedes "I don't know if this helps, but whatever happens I want you to still try and have a good relationship with your parents. So I'm going to make sure you have regular contact with them and get to visit them at least once a year. It's been tough for Tina her parents made the decision not to let her see them anymore and maybe it was for the best and they still love her but I want to make sure you have the option. None of the rest of has good relationships with their parents; with the exception of Kurt who is just lucky to have the dad and step mum he has. Any way; I just wanted you to know that this isn't goodbye forever"

Mercedes just smiled and hugged Quinn whispering a "thank you".

Quinn then chucked her car keys at Sam "Good luck guys" then they left.

Quinn turned round to an empty room, she could hear Rachel in the back room on the phone so she joined the others in the basement to clean her armour.

Moment later Rachel joined her family in the basement, she looked pleased.

"Good news?" Puck asked alerting the rest of the group to her presence.

"Yep; I got us 7 blacksmiths, they're going to meet us at the base and they told me they know of some vampires blacksmiths, they said they made contact with them shorty after supplying me with armour" she shrugged "So that means when we get to the castle, we are going to have to do a lot of remodelling so they have all the equipment and space they need. We have got a lot of building to do too"

"Wait. _We're_ going to build it" Puck asked unsure

"Of course Noah; we can't exactly hire contractors and builders, we're going to build it ourselves, with any who join us at the time. I've envisioned this to be a big deal; we're going to recruit two armies, of two different races, that will work together, that's kind of a big deal in itself and we're going to rebuild the castle to working order"

Puck didn't look convinced

Will started "The quarters already exist and as so many of you are paired up already there's already enough room for both new councils but they're going to need personalising"

"See; think of that like a blank canvas. It won't be so bad, once we have recruits to help too, it won't seem like too much work" she said trying to encourage the group but none of them seemed bothered by that they looked interested and then continued to clean and pack their armour. It was just Puck being stubborn. _Why is he acting like this?_ Rachel thought

"I dunno Rach" he said still unconvinced so Rachel decided to play the alpha card

"Noah Puckerman, as your alpha and 'king' I order you to follow my orders without questioning" She stated folding her arms across her chest. He grinned mischievously causing her confusion; she was then further confused when both Tina and Kurt pulled a $10 out of their pocket and handed it to Puck "Am I missing something?"

Tina sighed "the three of us had a bet on how long it would be before you referred to yourself as alpha or king" she turned to Puck "although I think you cheated by winding her up"

Puck just smirked earning himself a slap to the back of the head from Rachel as she passed him. She stopped next to James and asked for his and his families' presence; they were curious as to why but they followed her anyway.

She led them to the kitchen and removed a knife from the knife block and turned to face them. They were gathered round the kitchen island in the centre of the room. The four had looked a bit worried when she pulled out the knife,

"I'm sorry that we didn't do this earlier" they looked confused so she continued "You guys don't have eternal life, so I'd like to give you that gift. Despite the fact I was preoccupied at the time I did hear Sue say I could share my abilities and after healing Quinn I've figured out how to do it. I just need to 'infect' your blood with mine and the easiest way is to slit our palms and join them, the 'exchange won't take long so it won't scar, that's why I'm going to use my right, hand not my left"

"You want to give us a gift? Probably the most amazing gift can be given by the king" Abby said excited

"Yes I don't want to have to replace any of you when the mortal inevitable occurs besides I've grown fond of you" she said playfully "no the truth is: you truly deserve it and you are as much a part of the prophecy as I am, so I need you"

Ten minutes later and she had passed her DNA onto the other four wolves and her right hand had healed without a mark.

Matt asked "How will we know it's worked?"

"You may feel stronger or that you have more stamina but if you don't feel those changes the rest of us will be able to tell"

They thanked her and left to resume cleaning their armour. Jen stayed behind a second, she hesitantly hugged Rachel and then she pulled away.

"Thank you, I can tell you've made us all very happy, I don't think I've ever seen my parents so full of life, so to speak"

"Jen, I'm honoured to have you all with me"

Jen just smiled and nodded before leaving. Rachel inspected her right hand to check there definitely wasn't a mark, she then looked at her left hand, it wasn't infected and the cut had scabbed over, she ran a finger over the cut and it tingled, it strangely made her feel happy because it made her think of Quinn.

"Jen" she called before the young wolf left the kitchen

"Yeah?"

"Could you send Tina up to talk to me, please?"

"Yeah sure" Jen then left for the basement.

Looking at the cut reminded her of Quinn which in turn quickly reminded her of what she had heard her say to Mercedes.

"What's up Rach? Or would you prefer your highness or King Rachel?" she teased

Rachel rolled her eyes "I don't think I'll ever like the 'king' title it's kinda sexist, but my friends will always call me by my name. I'm sorry you lost money to your fiancée"

Tina grinned from the reminder "Anyway; what can I do for you?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk" Tina stopped on the opposite side of the kitchen island. "Quinn doesn't know but I heard her talking to Mercedes about her parents and I realised none of us (with the exception of Kurt) have the perfect relationship with her parents or any relationship with them what so ever. Then I realised that night you moved in with us, the night you said goodbye to your parents, but later when we all spoke at dinner about what had happened … I wasn't very supportive-"

Tina stopped her "Your mind was busy, it's okay"

"Yes I had a lot going on in my head but that's no excuse, I could have tried to… be more comforting… be more like family to you, we are family but I think I've never really helped you" Rachel looked down guiltily but Tina reached across the island counter top and rest her hand on top of Rachel's

"It's okay, really"

"It's not thought, I just want to tell you that once we're settled and we know who we can trust, I'm going to ensure that your parents are looked out for… from afar. I'm going to make sure they're safe and, if you'd like, I'll make sure you are kept up to date on their where abouts and stuff…" she drifted off waiting for Tia to respond

"That would be great, like amazing in fact, thank you" she darted round to embrace Rachel. Rachel accepted and returned the hug after the shock of it wore off. They pulled away and Tina spoke again "If you don't mind, I have a suggestion for the base if you're interested?"

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Well once the important things like the barracks and quarters are complete, I think the communications need to be severely updated; we should use computers and webcams and create like our own private messaging application, my dad taught me computer stuff, I could set it up"

"That would be amazing Tina!" she exclaimed "I think we're all going to do really well at this whole leadership council thing" she chuckled. "Come on let's head back down stairs I haven't even started on my armour yet"

"I saw Quinn start on yours before I came up here"

"Really?"

"Yeah; she finished hers pretty quickly and then started on yours, I think she feels you've been doing all the 'looking after' in the relationship even though it's only been a couple of days… have you noticed how sometimes she's really quiet and shuts herself off. It's sometimes really hard to tell what's going on in her head"

"Not for me, not anymore"

"You know what I mean" Tina rolled her eyes

"Yeah… I think it's to do with her parents" Rachel said carefully "like how they raised her and… abandoned her"

"We know what she had to do" Rachel was unsure what Tina meant by that "We figured that she must have had to do something drastic. When we got back after the battle and you and Quinn were still out, Brittany told us what they were like, we figured that there was no way they'd let her be with you or let her help us. And then when you both went back to her house to 'pick up some things' you were gone way too long and she was… quiet"

"They weren't her parents anymore" Rachel said defensively

"Yeah; that's how I felt when Britt told us they just left her once she turned 18, she wasn't even a fully-fledged vampire yet, she had no training just her best friend whose parents also disappeared… we also know that Russell and Judy were responsible for the army"

"How d'you figure?"

"Markus wasn't smart enough and they just happened to show up the same time as the outcast army"

"They were crazy; they told her it was a gift for her!"

"That's sick!"

"I know. I saw the 'scene' from her thoughts, she had a nightmare last night, I saw what happened, I felt her feelings. I just want to look after her, after I saw that I need her to know how much support I have to offer"

"I wouldn't worry about that Rach she knows, it's just going to take some time, it will probably get better once we're out of Lima"

"I really hope so" Tina hugged Rachel again they were disturbed when they heard the front door open abruptly and then slam, they rushed to the front room and entered the same time as Quinn lead the rest of the household out of the basement.

They found Sam just standing there red in the face from crying and no Mercedes with him.

**Any thoughts?**

**Last chapter up next! With a last bit of drama to keep it entertaining.**


	20. Goodbye Lima

**AN: It's the last chapter! It's very Sam/Mercedes but the ending needed some drama. Enjoy**

**Posted: 9/7/11**

Goodbye Lima

"Sam; what's wrong?" Quinn and Brittany rushed over to comfort him "Where's Mercedes?"

"Th-, they kicked me out, told… told me to stay away from her. I, I didn't have a chance to show them, they didn't believe me they thought I was crazy… that I'd brainwashed her" he clung to Quinn desperately "I'd never hurt her Quinn! I love her"

"I know, I know" she cradled him like a big sister would "Couldn't you make them forget"

"You know that messes people up, sure they forget but there's so many side effects, I couldn't do that to them their_ her_ parents!" he was crying full on now "I can't be without her, she's my one"

Quinn held him tighter and Brittany rubbed soothing circles on his back. The wolves watched unsure of what to do.

"I can't believe they thought I'd hurt her like that, that I'd brain wash her!"

"It's going to be okay Sam" she passed the crying boy to Brittany and took the car keys still in his hand. She made a swift exit out the door

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked following Quinn down the driveway

"I'm going to fix this" she said stopping and looking back

"Then I'll go with you" she continued to move towards Quinn

"No!" she stopped her with her hand too "You need to stay here, I have a plan and for it to work I have to go alone"

"Okay, take care"

"I will. I love you" They embraced this is the first time they would be truly separate since they got together on the night of the battle.

"I love you too" Rachel watched Quinn get into her jeep and pull away. Once Quinn was out of sight she then went back into the house.

…

Quinn had pulled up outside Mercedes house. She took a deep breath to calm her anger (form seeing Sam upset) and nerves. She got out the car and calmly made her way up the path to the front door. She rang the doorbell and exhaled slowly before it was answered.

Mercedes mum answered the door slowly to see who it was; she opened it wider when she saw Quinn.

"Quinn can I help you" she said abruptly

"Mrs Jones I'm so sorry, I had no idea that Sam had something wrong with him"

"Well I had an idea, he was dressed so strangely the other night with that group outside" (of course Quinn wasn't with them at the time)

"I know. I can't believe I let him live with me and he infected my friends with his crazy" _Sam forgive me for saying that_

"I should have known that boy was trouble, and now he's hurt Mercedes"

_That boy possibly saved your lives by telling you to get out of town_ "I just came over to see if Mercedes was okay, and you and your husband and son are you all okay too"

"We're fine now that _he's _gone, Mercedes is upset of course"

_Yeah you just broke her heart_ Quinn thought.

"She needs a friend right now, please come in" she gestured for Quinn to enter the home "I'll take you to her room"

"Thank you; Mrs Jones" she followed her upstairs and the mother knocked on the door, they heard a quiet 'come in' from inside. Mrs Jones opened the door for Quinn and shut it again behind the blonde girl.

Mercedes sat up from her bed and Quinn rushed over "Mercedes I'm so sorry, that Sam said all that crazy stuff he shouldn't have made up crap like that it was wrong" Mercedes looked at the blonde like she'd grown a second head, "I'm sorry that he hurt you and I've made sure he will never ever come near you again and-" she stopped her rambling and hushed her tone "Sorry if I just confused you but I just had to say all that because I could sense your mother listening outside the door"

Relief washed over Mercedes, for a moment their Quinn had her believing she really was crazy "That's okay, what are you doing here?" Quinn knelt down so she was eyelevel with Mercedes and took the girls hands.

"Sam just broke down, I need to fix this, but first of all I have to know… how serious are you about wanting to be with Sam, like are you 100% sure that this-" she gestured to herself "-kind of lifestyle is what you want?"

Mercedes nodded enthusiastically "I know they're only protecting me, my current family. But they have no idea what's going on. I want to be with Sam so much and I really don't want to miss out on this opportunity of a life time"

Quinn reached forward and hugged her; she then pulled back for them to speak in hushed tones again. "Okay, take this" she gave Quinn her mobile phone "leave it on vibrate so your mum doesn't find it"

"What's wrong with my one" she asked testing her

"I'm presuming she confiscated it"

"Yeah she did" Mercedes took the phone

"Right here's what's going to happen; you are going to pack a bag with the most important things you own, things that you can't replace and a few changes of clothes. We can get you more clothes so just take your irreplaceable" Mercedes nodded in understanding "Then hide the bag in your cupboard" she pointed to the walk-in-wardrobe "I also need you to write a letter telling your parents whatever you want them to know. I will text you when we are about to leave for the airport and you will need to be ready to go, you will wait in this room and you will make your escape, with our help, out your bedroom window, you will have your bag ready and the note will be left in your room somewhere, where they will easily find it. Okay?"

Mercedes nodded "yes"

"You clear on what you have to do"

"Bag, note, text, window escape. Got it"

"Okay, take care Mercedes, and lay low" Quinn turned to leave "one more thing, even though you're running away I'll still make sure you can visit them and have contact with them when his all blows over"

"You think it _will_ blow over?"

"I think it could, with time. I just really hope it will for your sake Mercedes. Like I said not many of our kind can have good relationships with our parents" she looked to the floor when she said the last part

"We all know" Quinn looked back to Mercedes "About your situation with your 'parents'. We don't judge you, what you did was justified. They weren't your parents anymore"

"So I've been told. How did you know?"

"The wolves figured it out when Brittany told them your past" Mercedes got up and hugged Quinn who looked to be on the verge of tears (yet again) "it's okay"

"I know, thank you for everything Mercedes, you've made a great understanding human; you're going to make a great vampire too. I'm changing you when we get to the castle, I talked to Sam and as he wasn't born a vampire, we don't know if it will work as well on you… we're not sure if you'll be the same type as us, unless I do it and you're going to need us around you when you change. It's a tiring change, it takes a couple of days and Sam will want to be there for you to comfort you" Quinn explained "Now I have to go, I'll text you in 3 days"

She left the room and calmly walked down stairs waving to the family with sympathy on her face; they thought it was for the hurt Sam had caused but it was for them, they would be losing their daughter in a couple of days.

She got back in her jeep, not sure what to feel; either way that family was going to be hurt, either from losing their daughter or seeing their daughter miserable.

She drove back to her current home. As she opened the front door she saw Sam sitting on the Sofa with Puck and Brittany next to him and the rest of the group comforting him. Rachel walked in from the kitchen with a glass of water and settled it on the coffee table in front of Sam. Quinn cautiously approached her upset 'brother'. Puck saw her so he offered her his seat; she accepted and slid in next to Sam. "It's okay Sam"

"How can you say that?" he startled her

"Because we have a plan"

He looked up at her and wiped his tears from his face with his sleeve "A plan?"

"Yeah, I went to talk to her, I had to say some bad stuff about you for her mum to trust me and let me in. Forgive me"

"Of course I forgive you, what did you say?"

"I asked if she really wanted this, which she most definitely does" he smiled "and then I told her to be ready to leave, we're going to pick her up on our way to the airport"

"So we're kidnapping her?" Puck asked they all glared at him

"No! She's running away. She's going to leave them a letter" Quinn explained

"Yeah that's what I meant" Puck tried to back track.

"Besides she's 18, she can technically make her own decisions now" Tina added "She's one of the oldest in the year like me so we were both 18 before we started dating either of you"

"That's good to know" Puck muttered, not having thought of their age difference before.

"So, she's still choosing me over them after all the trouble I caused?"

"Of course Sam, she loves you"

He hugged Quinn tightly "Thank you!"

…

It was after that evening and everyone had retired to their beds/bedrooms. Quinn and Rachel were still awake packing things into boxes. Quinn decided to stop and sat on the bed.

"Will you miss this place?"

Rachel looked up from the box she had just put some of her clothes in "I guess, I love this house it was my home when I was a teenager. I guess because of our age difference you left Lima around the same time I arrived, all that time and we were so close yet so far" she laughed at the realisation

"Yeah but maybe it was best we didn't meet each other back then. I would have been 18 and you would have been 11"

Rachel scrunched up her nose "Yeah, your right" she moved to sit down next to Quinn "I guess Lima will always be my true home, despite the bad that had happened here, it brought us together… it bought so many of us together"

"I guess you could say 'there's just something about Lima'"

"Definitely, are you going to miss this place?"

Quinn thought about her answer"… yeah, I think I will, like you said despite everything, it's where I met you and that's all that matters… and I guess I still have those happy early day memories from my childhood. I'm looking forward to this move very much though. Think of all the things we can accomplish for our race's, all the progress we can make"

"I can't wait" Rachel simply replied leaning over and briefly kissing Quinn on the lips "Come on let's get some sleep, we have a lot of packing still to do" she got up and walked round the bed to pull back the covers.

"Oh one last thing, what time are we leaving here, so I can let Mercedes know?" Rachel climbed into bed as Quinn switched the bedroom light off

"3 a.m. nice and early, hopefully we'll make a clean get away" Quinn climbed in next to Rachel.

"Yeah I hope so, for Sam's sake. I've never seen him like this; he's normally so reserved and quiet"

"I'm completely sure that it will be fine, goodnight" they assumed their normal sleeping positions of Rachel holding Quinn.

"Goodnight"

…

It was now two days later; only nine hours until they would be leaving to pick Mercedes up. She was incredibly nervous and sad and a whole lot of other emotions. She and her family were eating dinner and it hit her: This would probably be her last meal with this family. She wanted to cry and hug them, but they couldn't know and even if they did they wouldn't understand so she kept quiet.

Luckily for her they thought her quiet and miserable attitude was still related to Sam so they didn't bring it up.

Dinner conversation was quiet, Mercedes didn't have school to talk about because all the students were still being relocated to other places, but finding enough places for that many students was a difficult task. The rubble from the remains of the school had already started to be cleared so they could rebuild it.

Later that evening her family of four were sitting in the living room watching whatever her dad had chosen on TV. At 8 p.m. it was time for her little brother, of 7, to go to bed. Mercedes volunteered to tuck him in.

They were settled in her brother's room, he asked her to read him a bed time story and of course she couldn't say no. When she finished she disappeared to her room for a moment for two reasons: one to stop herself from crying and to get something.

"Hey sorry I left you there I had to get this"

"What is it?" he sat up again, fully awake, defeating the purpose of a bedtime story

"It's a night light, i got it for you a couple of days ago" the truth was Sam had picked it up and given it to Mercedes for her brother "Here I'll plug it in" she plugged it in and switched the switch on the plug, it lit the room with a gentle green glow. She sat on the edge of his bed and encouraged him to lie down again. "You know I love you right"

"Yeah!"

"Just know that no matter what happens I will always love you okay?"

"Yeah cedes I love you too"

"You're going to be a good boy always, for mummy and daddy, aren't you?"

"Yeah" he said sleepily

"Okay, I love you" she kissed him softly on the forehead "I love you, don't forget" she whispered holding back tears.

"Love you" he whispered closing his eyes

She backed out of the room slowly and gently closed the door behind herself, not looking away from him until the door was in the way. She let a hand rest on the door and took a deep breath before heading back down stairs

"Everything okay?" her mum asked not looking up from her magazine

"Yeah I got him a night light, so you don't need to leave the landing light on, he also got me to read him a story" she chuckled "I'm tired now, I'm going to go to bed early" she hugged and kissed her parents goodnight, she wanted to say something but they'd get suspicious, instead she just called down "I love you guys" as she ascended the stairs. This time she couldn't look back and she let some tears fall.

She checked she had everything packed that she wanted. She had a stuffed animal she'd owned since… god knows how long. She also had a box of photos; some with her family some with her friends and more recently some with Sam. She was taking all her jewellery and her most favourite items of clothing. She also had her laptop which she had managed to take back from her parent's moments before their last dinner. And she had the letter Quinn had told her to write; it had taken her a couple of attempts to find the right words but she was satisfied with this final copy. She was all set, now she just had to wait.

…

It was now 2.30 in the morning; the werewolves and vampires were starting to pack up the vehicles with all their possessions.

They went back inside to make sure everything was locked up; They moved the mattresses and put up bed in the cupboard they had been using their armour for previously.

Quinn found Rachel in the doorway looking at her room; she stood behind her and slid her arms around the brunettes waist and the rested her head on Rachel's shoulder "We'll be back, I'm sure we'll be back, in time"

"I think so too" Rachel turned her head and kissed Quinn on the cheek "Come on, we should get going"

They descended the stairs hand in hand, the rest were gathered in the front room

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah I swept all the rooms, we've got everything" Puck answered and the rest replied with a 'yes' or a simple nod of the head

"Okay then, let's go" she said softly with a smirk. This made them all smile, they grabbed their coats and shuffled out into the cold crisp early morning air. The Rutherfords in their car, Will in his, Puck Tina and Sarah in Pucks truck, Sam drove the jeep with Kurt and Blaine sat in the back, the passenger seat already saved for Mercedes. Rachel drove the min with Quinn sat in the front passenger seat and Santana and Brittany in the back.

Quinn texted Mercedes when they were on their way. They parked a little way down the street hoping it could only help not disturb the sleeping Jones's. Puck and Quinn went with Sam to help get Mercedes. Quinn text her when they were outside her house. Shortly after Mercedes opened her window

"Just a second" she whispered. Her heart was racing from the adrenaline rush she got from the reality of the situation, but she was still ready. She took the letter out of her bedside draw and left it on the middle of her bed. She took one last long look around her room, feeling sadder each second until her eyes fell back on the window which Sam now stood in front of, his smile made her smile and she had no hesitation again, she was determined to go through with this.

"Ready?" he asked quietly

"Yeah" she went to the cupboard and picked up her bag, he took it from her and gently dropped it down to Quinn. Sam then gently lowered Mercedes down to Puck. Sam himself then climbed out the window and carefully pulled the window closed behind him whilst clinging to the side of the house. He then dropped himself to the ground bending his knees and rolling to make his landing silent.

He hugged Mercedes close then pulled away and took her bag from Quinn, the teen and three super naturals then made a run for it keeping quiet as they approached the 5 cars again. They pulled away trying to keep quiet. Mercedes looked behind them to see her house disappear. She turned back to face the front and wiped the single and final tear, that had just fallen, away.

…

Hours later and they were safe on the plane, they hadn't been expecting a cargo with a small passenger compartment to take them, but this was good news; it meant they could take their cars so they had transportation the other end of the flight. All the pairs sat in their pairs, while Sarah sat next to Jen and Matt sat with Will. As the plane took off they all felt accomplishment wash over them and excitement. Tina and Puck fell asleep against one another; Brittany fell asleep against Santana who just watched her. Kurt and Blaine were trying to keep their light hearted argument, over musicals, quiet. Most of the others were sleeping or reading. But Quinn and Rachel sat at the back watching their family contently and looking forward to their fast approaching future.

The end... for now

**So there we have it; any thoughts?**

**Sorry if that was crap**

**Thanks if you got this far.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed or added to favourites or added to alerts, you're all awesome (wow I've never used that word before… it felt weird, don't think I'll use it again lol) and just thanks for reading.**

**I'm definitely writing the sequel; I have so many ideas for it and I have some of it written already. I'm calling it ****Completely Backwards**** not very original but it will kind of make sense (I think)**

****Sequel now up!****

****To: YinYangTwin1; i haven't actually seen underworld (lol) i took most inspiration from Van helsing and twisted it, i kinda used the type of werewolves from twilight (despite the fact i've only seen the first one and didn't think much of it, but i saw the adverts for the others) wow i'm really lame. i just chose an old sounding name; lol again****


End file.
